Adaptação - A Herdeira do Infortúnio
by Liza Swan Cullen
Summary: Edward Al-Rashid Cullen ficou furioso quando sua semana de reclusão foi interrompida pela notícia de que Bella Swan estava perdida no deserto! Enquanto sua honra exigia que ele a resgatasse, os agradecimentos de Bella foram menos do que ele esperava. Edward até considerou deixá-la vagando entre as dunas, mas qual seria a graça? Seu poder era suficiente para domá-la.
1. Sinopse

_**Olá essa é a minha primeira adaptação, então sejam gentis comigo.**_

 _ **Se houver qualquer erro de digitação por favor me avisem que eu arrumo (não tenho uma Beta)**_

 _ **Obs:Essa estória pertence a autora Harlequin e os personagens a Tia Steph.**_

 _ **Comentários fazem o capítulo sair mais rápido, então sem pressão.**_

 _ **Domada pelo sheik!**_

Edward Al-Rashid Cullen ficou furioso quando sua semana de reclusão foi interrompida pela notícia de que Bella Swan estava perdida no deserto! Enquanto sua honra exigia que ele a resgatasse, os agradecimentos de Bella foram menos do que ele esperava. Edward até considerou deixá-la vagando entre as dunas, mas qual seria a graça? Seu poder era suficiente para domá-la.


	2. Chapter 1

Areia, areia e mais areia.

Seu pai não a teria mandado para um lugar mais remoto se a tivesse enviado para a lua num foguete. E, se isso fosse possível, sem dúvida ele teria assinado o cheque, Bella pensou com amargura ao enfiar os pés descalços na areia do deserto e olhar a paisagem árida. Pensando bem, aquilo ali podia muito bem ser a lua. Ou marte, o planeta vermelho.

Por que um retiro em pleno deserto?

Por que não um agradável _spa_ na _Fifth Avenue?_

— Bella?

Ao ouvir seu nome, Bella deu um gemido de desespero. Já? Mal amanhecera.

Virou-se relutante. _Nada disso era culpa dele,_ lembrou a si mesma. _Não seria justo descontar sua raiva e frustração nele._

— Madrugou, Bily ?

Ele estava vestido de modo simples, numa túnica branca que reluzia sob os primeiros raios-do-sol árabe.

— Eu medito antes de o sol raiar.

Bella conteve um bocejo.

— Prefiro começar o dia com um café forte.

— Pode começá-lo melhor apreciando o que está em torno de você — o velho senhor murmurou. — Nada mais tranquilizador do que um nascer do sol no deserto. Não acha a paz relaxante?

— Honestamente? Está começando a me deixar maluca.

Bella procurou seu telefone e então lembrou que fora confiscado, assim como todo o resto necessário para se comunicar com o mundo exterior. Bateu na própria coxa num gesto de impaciência e olhou insatisfeita para suas unhas. Entre um café e uma manicure, escolheria a segunda opção.

— É o dono desse lugar?

— Só estou de passagem. Quando estiver pronto, continuo meu caminho.

— Eu teria ido embora depois de dois minutos, se pudesse! Estou aqui há duas semanas e parece uma prisão perpétua.

Como seu pai pudera lhe fazer isso? Graças a ele, ficara isolada de todos. _Justo quando precisava desesperadamente de apoio._

A descoberta chocante que tivera há apenas duas semanas a deixara arrasada. A pessoa que era antes daquela noite desaparecera para sempre. Assim como as certezas ingênuas que nutrira durante sua vida.

Ficou cheia de arrependimento.

 _Não devia ter olhado, Bella._

Como Pandora, ela abrira a caixa e agora pagava o preço.

— Você deixa que a emoção se apodere de você como um falcão se apodera de sua presa. — Bily a olhava com a mesma expressão tranquila que adotava quando tinham suas sessões. — Está com raiva, mas seu pai a mandou para cá para o seu bem.

— Ele me mandou para cá como castigo por eu tê-lo envergonhado. — Bella abraçou o próprio corpo e se perguntou como podia sentir frio em um lugar tão quente. — Envergonhei a família inteira. Desonrei o sobrenome Balfour. Novamente. — Mas ninguém pensou no que tudo isso causara a _ela._ E o fato de ninguém ter considerado seus sentimentos aumentou sua sensação de abandono.

Ao lembrar de tudo o que acontecera no baile Swan, Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Queria saber como sua irmã Angela estava se sentindo. _Queria consertar as coisas._

Se comportara mal, sabia disso. Mas fora provocada. E Angela também havia dito umas coisas...

— Pode me devolver meu telefone só para eu enviar uma mensagem? — Subitamente, ficara desesperada para contatar sua irmã gêmea. — Ou usar seu computador? Não vejo meus _e-mails_ há _duas semanas._

— Não dá, Bella.

— Vou enlouquecer, Bily! Areia e silêncio são uma combinação terrível. — Olhou ao redor desesperada e fixou a atenção em umas construções baixas tratadas com cal na qual reparara no começo da semana. — E aqueles estábulos lá? Posso pelo menos sair para cavalgar? Só por uma hora.

— Eles não pertencem ao retiro. São propriedade particular.

— Lugar estranho para se ter cavalos. — Bella observou os guardas de pé na entrada. _Por que um estábulo precisaria de guardas?_

— Se não posso pegar um cavalo, pode me dar meu _iPod?_ Acho mais fácil relaxar com música.

— Silêncio é ouro.

— Por aqui, tudo é ouro. — Frustrada, Bella olhou para as areias ondulantes e teve uma ideia. _Uma ideia maluca._ — Fale-me sobre a cidade pela qual passamos na vinda para cá.

— Al-Rafid é governada por um sheik, e famosa por sua riqueza cultural.

— Tem petróleo? — Ela queria fazer a conversa parecer casual, mas o que realmente queria perguntar era qual a distância até lá e se tinham banda larga de alta velocidade.

— Uma imensa reserva de petróleo, mas o sheik é um negociante astuto; transformou o que era uma antiga cidade do deserto em um centro internacional de comércio. Os prédios à beira-mar são tão modernos quanto os de Manhattan ou Canary Wharf, mas a apenas algumas ruas depois fica a cidade antiga com vários exemplos maravilhosos da arquitetura persa. O palácio Al-Rafid é o mais deslumbrante deles, mas raramente é aberto ao público por ser a residência do sheik Edward e sua família.

— Sorte a dele de morar na cidade. Com certeza ele também odeia areia.

— Pelo contrário, o sheik Edward adora o deserto, mas é um homem instruído e brilhante que incorporou com sucesso uma mentalidade progressista nos negócios à administração de um país muito tradicional. Mas nunca esqueceu suas raízes. Todo ano, ele se permite passar uma semana sozinho no deserto. Para refletir. É um homem poderoso, alguns diriam impiedoso, mas também profundamente consciente de suas responsabilidades.

Responsabilidade...

Não fora essa palavra que seu pai lhe dissera antes de exilá-la? Bella se remexeu incomodada, tentando aliviar o peso em sua consciência.

— Esse sheik... Tem oito esposas e uma centena de filhos ?

— Vossa Alteza ainda não escolheu uma esposa. Sua história familiar é complicada.

— Comparada a minha deve ser bem simples.

— A mãe dele era uma princesa muito amada por todos. Infelizmente, morreu quando ele era bebê.

— Morreu? — Bella sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida no peito. _Ele perdera a mãe quando criança, como ela._ Quis saber mais sobre o sheik impiedoso, esquecendo que seu objetivo inicial era descobrir a distância até a civilização. — O pai dele se casou de novo?

— Sim. Mas, tragicamente, seu pai e sua madrasta morreram num acidente quando Vossa alteza era adolescente.

Então ele perdera _duas_ mães.

Bella observava o sol nascente atear fogo nas dunas, mudando as cores de vermelho desbotado para dourado brilhante. Sentiu uma misteriosa afinidade com o sheik, que estava em algum lugar para além daquelas montanhas desoladoras de areia. Será que pensava na mãe que nunca conhecera? _Ele_ teria descoberto coisas sobre ela que era melhor que tivessem sido deixadas em segredo?

 _Teria a cabeça tão cheia de dúvidas quanto a dela?_

Bella enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça de algodão e pensou que era inútil se lamentar. O passado não podia ser mudado. Em todas as horas de meditação forçada, havia um tópico que evitava.

Sua mãe.

Um dia teria que pensar sobre isso, mas agora ainda era muito doloroso.

— Então, esse sheik... — Tirou os cabelos da frente dos olhos e fez uma careta por sua textura, sonhando com uma hidratação e um secador. — Devia ser bem jovem quando assumiu o poder.

— Dezoito anos. Mas foi educado para governar.

— Pobre homem. Deve ter tido uma infância dura. Mas todo esse petróleo significa que é rico. Então, por que não se casou? Deve ser velho e feio, não pode nem comprar uma esposa.

— Vossa Alteza tem 30 e poucos anos e é considerado extremamente bonito.

— Então, o que há de errado com ele? — Bella observava um lagarto passar correndo pela areia.

— Algum dia ele vai se casar com uma pessoa adequada, mas acho que não tem pressa.

— E quem pode culpá-lo? Casamento pode ser um pesadelo. Meu pai se casou três vezes. É um adepto do "tente sempre". Sua perseverança é digna de admiração. É fascinante ficar como espectadora.

— Seu pai teve três casamentos?

— Dá para pensar que ele ficou bom nisso, não dá? — Bella tirou a areia de seus braços, imaginando se podia considerar aquilo uma exfoliação. — Ele já tem bastante experiência.

— Não deve se prender à raiva, Bella. Você é muito passional.

— Essa sou eu — disse, num tom displicente. — Passional demais. Tudo demais. Tente ter irmãs, meio-irmãs, três mães e um pai como o meu e vai entender por que não tenho sua calma. Nada dá mais nos nervos que família. Exceto, talvez, ficar sem telefone e _iPod_ ao mesmo tempo.

— É quando a vida é mais difícil que devemos buscar a paz interior. A capacidade de refletir tranquilamente pode ser um oásis na tempestade da vida.

— Eu não recusaria uns dias no oásis — Bella disse, desconcertada pelas palavras dele. A verdade era que invejava sua calma, mas não tinha ideia de como alcançá-la. — Palmeiras, água para se banhar. Não tenho nenhum problema com areia, contanto que a olhe de cima de minha espreguiçadeira com uma _marguerita_ na mão.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Vou deixá-la refletir, Bella. Te vejo às nove para a ioga.

— Ioga. Uau! Essa excitação pode me matar. — Bella estava sem expressão, mas, enquanto o observava voltar para as tendas, fervia por dentro.

Chega de meditação.

Chega de deserto.

Iria achar as chaves de um jipe e sair dali, mesmo que precisasse amarrar alguém em uma tenda.

Estava para voltar para o retiro e procurar transporte, quando viu que os guardas desapareceram da entrada dos estábulos. A cabeça de Bella disparou enquanto reformulava seus planos. Ninguém a conhecia nos estábulos, conhecia? Se agisse com confiança, eles podiam até pensar que trabalhava ali.

Fantasiando sobre atravessar o deserto num caminhão transportador de cavalos, ela passou por uma placa que dizia "Entrada proibida" e andou por um caminho de areia que levava ao estábulo. Uma fonte jorrava água no meio do pátio deserto e só então Bella percebeu como o estábulo era luxuoso e enorme.

 _O dono desse lugar deve ser podre de rico._ Olhou por cima do ombro para ver se alguém a notara, mas o estábulo parecia deserto. Nem guardas, nem ninguém.

 _Estranho. Onde estaria todo mundo?_

Sabia que estábulos eram lugares movimentados.

Um cavalo colocou a cabeça para fora do estábulo e relinchou para ela.

Bella foi até ele.

— Pelo menos, tem alguém aqui. Oi, belezura — ela disse, passando a mão em seu pescoço sedoso. — Como foi sua manhã? Meditou? Ficou em posição de lótus? Tomou chá de ervas?

O cavalo arfou suavemente em seu pescoço e Bella sentiu-se bem como não se sentia há semanas.

— Quer vir dormir na minha tenda? — Ela beijou seu focinho e acariciou a égua. O cheiro familiar de feno e cavalos a acalmou de um modo que a meditação não conseguira. Olhando através da porta, conferiu a qualidade do animal.

— Você é mesmo uma beleza. Um puro-sangue árabe. Por que alguém deixaria um cavalo tão especial quanto você escondido aqui?

A égua lhe deu uma focinhada e Bella quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Está farta de ficar presa aqui, não é? Sei como é. Onde estão todos? Por que está sozinha aqui?

O lugar estava assustadoramente deserto, e Bella olhou ao redor incomodada, tentando afastar a sensação de que algo estava muito errado, _que algo ruim estava para acontecer._

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus... — Irritada consigo mesma, virou-se para a égua. — Estou há tanto tempo nesse lugar entediante que começo a imaginar coisas. Se há algo que aprendi nessas duas semanas é que nunca acontece nada aqui.

O cavalo se agitou em seu box e Bella lhe deu um murmúrio de solidariedade, compartilhando sua inquietação. Teve vontade de montar nela e cavalgar até que seus pensamentos ficassem bem para trás.

E, por que não? Por que pegar um jipe quando podia cavalgar até a cidade?

Não podia ser muito longe dali. Lembrava-se vagamente do caminho. Uma vez lá, poderia mandar que devolvessem o cavalo, com seus agradecimentos.

Com sorte, Bily ficaria com tanta raiva que se recusaria a aceitá-la de volta.

 _Vou ser banida,_ Bella pensou alegremente, abrindo a porta do box e entrando. _Bella malvada._

—As pessoas sempre pensam o pior de mim, e detesto desapontá-las. Pobre Bily, vai ter que cavar bem fundo para reencontrar sua paz interior — disse à égua enquanto a desamarrava. — Estou prestes a criar uma turbulência no carma dele. É melhor que ele aperte seu cinto de segurança.

— Se quer passar uma semana sozinho no deserto, deixe pelo menos que os guardas o acompanhem, Edward.

— Se os guardas me acompanharem, não estarei sozinho — Edward observou secamente. — É a semana de minha vida em que posso ser um homem, não um governante. Deixo você em meu lugar, Emmet.

Seu irmão mais novo empalideceu, claramente assustado com a responsabilidade.

— Não pode adiar sua viagem? As negociações de petróleo estão num ponto crucial. Estão à espera de uma oferta mais baixa.

— Vão se desapontar.

— Vai mesmo partir no auge das negociações? É a pior hora.

Edward deu um sorriso frio.

— Pelo contrário, é a _melhor_ hora, Emmet.

— E se eles desistirem?

— Não vão.

— Como pode ter certeza? Como _sempre_ sabe o que fazer? — Enquanto iam em direção ao estábulo, seu irmão lhe deu um olhar de inveja. — Queria ser impenetrável como você. _Nunca_ revela suas emoções.

Ouvindo o relincho irritado de um garanhão, Edward foi determinado em sua direção.

— Não se pode dizer o mesmo sobre meu cavalo, que parece estar demonstrando livremente suas emoções.

— Todos no estábulo têm medo dele.

Edward observava seu mestre de cavalos conduzir o garanhão meio selvagem até o pátio.

— Parece que Batal precisa de um descanso tanto quanto eu. — Sem hesitar, caminhou até o cavalo, e seu irmão o seguiu a uma distância segura.

— Nunca se preocupa? — Emmet soltou aquelas palavras como se estivessem presas há dias. —Algum dia já se sentiu como eu?

Edward refletiu sobre a pergunta, com um leve sorriso triste no rosto. Podia ter dito a seu irmão que sua infância não passara de um rigoroso treinamento para imbuí-lo do senso de dever.

— Autoconfiança vem com a experiência. Tive muita experiência. — Com essa resposta econômica, observou Batal escavar o chão com as narinas infladas. — Solte-o. — Quando os empregados suados do estábulo saíram do caminho, ele colocou a mão no pescoço do animal, e ele se acalmou.

— Cavalos e mulheres. — Emmet fez uma careta de admiração. — Como faz isso?

Edward ignorou a pergunta, montando no cavalo com uma facilidade atlética.

— Volto em cinco dias. — Puxou as rédeas com força para imobilizar o garanhão indócil. — É sua oportunidade de ganhar experiência. Não a desperdice. E tente não começar uma guerra.

Sem dar tempo a seu irmão de responder, Edward deixou o cavalo impaciente dar um salto para frente, sem se incomodar em controlá-lo quando ele se lançou através do portão aberto do palácio em direção ao deserto. O animal deu dois pinotes, mas Edward não se mexeu na sela e o garanhão sossegou, como se tivesse encontrado seu companheiro ideal de viagem.

— Está tão impaciente quanto eu para deixar a cidade — Edward murmurou, deleitando-se com a adrenalina proveniente do súbito aumento de velocidade.

O deserto se abria diante dele, um refúgio para as opressivas tarefas do governo e das pressões de cuidar de seus irmãos e irmãs, cujas necessidades pareciam ficar mais complicadas à medida que cresciam. Como seu guardião, o peso que sentia pela responsabilidade por eles era equivalente ao de governar o país.

Após longos 11 meses de dever, estava pronto para deixar tudo para trás e entregar-se à solidão anual que tanto merecia. Sem problemas. Sem pressões. Só o deserto e sua própria companhia.

Perdida.

Sede, calor, areia, sede, calor, areia...

Já não devia ter chegado lá? Cavalgava há horas e a paisagem era a mesma.

O que a fizera pensar que conseguiria encontrar o caminho?

Sua boca estava mais seca que o deserto. Sua cabeça latejava e os olhos ardiam. Bella olhou para a propagação de calor que parecia fazer a paisagem se mover. Tudo o que queria era um oásis com água fresca e palmeiras, um generoso casulo de sombra. Mas não havia nada além de areia, calor e a sede desesperadora que aumentava a cada minuto.

Sua boca estava tão seca que aceitaria de bom grado até uma infusão de ervas.

Parou de guiar o cavalo e mal tinha consciência de que ele continuava seu caminho com determinação.

— Desculpe — ela gemeu, enterrando seu rosto na crina da égua.

—Não ligo para mim, mas sinto muito por ter feito isso com você. Por que não é equipada com GPS? Pare. É inútil. Melhor desistirmos.

O cavalo deu uma fungada desaprovadora e continuou a andar. Bella estava exausta demais para reagir.

Ela iria morrer...

Seu corpo ficaria enterrado sob a areia e seria descoberto séculos depois por arqueólogos.

Apesar de seu estado de desidratação e tontura, um título lhe veio àcabeça: _A perversa Bella Swan desaparece de retiro no deserto._

Talvez pensassem que se afogara em chá de ervas.

Talvez nem ligassem.

Deu um débil gemido e tentou dizer algo ao cavalo, mas sua boca estava tão seca que era difícil falar. Sua cabeça doía tanto que parecia que alguém a golpeara com um machado, e sua visão ficou turva. - A última coisa que viu antes de escorregar do cavalo foi uma sombra ameaçadora surgir na névoa dourada.

 _A morte,_ ela pensou, antes de tombar inconsciente na areia.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem!**

 **Só lembrando : Comente e ganhe... vocês sabem...rsss**

Edward desceu do cavalo e lhe ordenou algo em voz baixa. O garanhão imediatamente ergueu a cabeça orgulhoso e ficou imóvel com a cauda suspensa.

Ao reconhecer o outro cavalo, a surpresa inicial de Edward transformou-se em fúria.

— Amira. — Com a voz suave, aproximou-se de sua égua favorita estendendo-lhe a mão e contendo a raiva. — O que faz aqui tão longe? — Ela permitiu que ele pegasse as rédeas, amarrando-a na sela de seu cavalo.

 _Depois haveria um preço a ser pago por isso,_ prometeu friamente. Por enquanto, sua prioridade tinha que ser a garota.

Era o ladrão de cavalos mais improvável que já vira.

Uma olhada em sua roupa fina de algodão foi suficiente para revelar que ela não sabia nada sobre sobrevivência no deserto impiedoso, e apertou os lábios ao inclinar-se sobre seu corpo inerte.

Perto de onde ela caíra, havia um boné rosa de beisebol, mas, fora essa pequena concessão ao calor, ela parecia não ter mais nada para se proteger.

Os lábios de Edward curvaram-se de desdém. Depois de tantas ameaças, era _isso_ que mandaram para sequestrar seu cavalo mais valioso?

Num misto de raiva e impaciência, olhou em volta à procura de um cantil ou algo que indicasse que a garota levara algum líquido, mas não havia nada.

Praguejando, ele abaixou-se e a levantou, com a respiração sibilando entre os dentes enquanto os cabelos castanhos avermelhados dela espalhavam-se sobre seu braço . O rosto corado dela estava cheio de areia, e seus olhos se fixaram em seus lábios ressecados.

Incapaz de desviar os olhos de sua boca carnuda, Edward sentiu um calor perigoso irromper em seu interior, e olhou para seu belo rosto esquecendo-se de todo o resto que não fosse a mulher em seus braços. Então suas pálpebras se abriram e ele se deparou com os olhos mais castanhos que já vira. Lembravam-no o chocolate derretido, a seda que era vendida nos mercados de Al-Rafid. Mas, apesar de sua cor intensa, estavam enevoados. Ela sussurrou algo sem sentido, sobre chá de ervas, e então fechou os olhos e não disse mais nada.

Ao perceber que ainda olhava para seu rosto, Edward se enraiveceu.

Que tipo de homem era?

A garota estava inconsciente.

Estava meio morta, e ele ali, sedento por ela como ela por água.

 _Desidratação,_ pensou enquanto a levava até seu cavalo e tirava uma garrafa da bolsa. Já vira isso muitas vezes.

— Beba — ordenou asperamente. Mas ela não parecia estar em estado de obedecer.

Perguntando-se que crime cometera para estar preso a uma garota inconsciente justo quando devia estar aproveitando sua solidão, Edward jogou um pouco de água sobre os lábios de Bella e ficou satisfeito ao ver sua língua se mexer. Ao menos não lidava com um cadáver.

Queria que ela vivesse para pagar por ter tentado roubar seu cavalo.

Para mantê-la viva, precisava tirá-la do sol e refrescá-la. E o único lugar para isso era seu próprio acampamento.

Resignando-se com o inevitável, Edward colocou seu corpo murcho em cima do cavalo, montou atrás dela e apertou os flancos do garanhão com as pernas para fazê-lo andar, olhando para trás para checar a égua.

Levaram menos de 20 minutos para chegar a seu acampamento do deserto, tempo em que, para sua frustração, descobriu que conseguia sentir desejo por uma mulher inconsciente.

Desmontou com um movimento fluido e trincou os dentes ao erguê-la de novo em seus braços.

 _Talvez devesse tê-la deixado no deserto._

Soltou os cavalos para que procurassem sombra e água no pequeno oásis e a carregou até sua tenda, respirando pela boca para não sentir o tentador cheiro floral de seus cabelos. Deitou-a com delicadeza sobre a esteira que servia de cama e franziu a testa ao ver que não se mexia.

Dividido entre a preocupação e a raiva, Edward pôs a mão em sua testa. Sentiu que estava muito quente, e soube que, se não a refrescasse, teria um problema sério nas mãos.

— Não sei quem você é, mas claramente tem mais beleza do que bom-senso — ele resmungou, indo buscar uma vasilha de água fresca e um pano.

 _Era para ser uma semana de paz, solidão e reflexão._

Edward mergulhou o tecido na água e molhou o rosto e o pescoço dela. Ciente de que a recuperação dependia de reidratá-la, abriu relutante os botões de sua camisa de manga comprida. Ao tirá-la, molhou lhe os braços, evitando olhar para o bonito sutiã de renda que agora era a única barreira entre seus corpos. Umedeceu seus braços e seu corpo, deixando as gotas de água esfriarem seu corpo superaquecido.

Ele também iria precisar de água fria, pensou _seriamente_ perturbado por seu efeito sobre ele. Com rapidez e uma fria eficiência, desceu sua calça de algodão branco por seus quadris e pernas.

— Bily? — ela murmurou, e Edward se perguntou se havia mais alguém com ela no deserto.

Claro. Devia ter um cúmplice. Um plano para roubar seu cavalo não poderia ser executado por uma mulher sozinha, poderia?

Perguntando-se o que acontecera com sua habitual clareza de pensamento, Edward devolveu o tecido à vasilha e estudou seu rosto com impaciência, mas dessa vez a impaciência era voltada para si mesmo. Desde quando deixara de pensar logicamente?

Impelido pela preocupação e pela necessidade de extrair-lhe informações, ele a ergueu e pressionou o copo de água em seus lábios.

— Beba — ordenou, e, embora continuasse de olhos fechados, ela abriu os lábios e engoliu. — Mais — continuou a encorajá-la a beber, e depois a deitou de volta e a banhou de novo.

Sob a sombra da tenda e refrescada pela água, ela começou a se reanimar.

Só quando a julgou capaz de responder, Edward levantou suas costas e fez a pergunta que o incomodava.

— Quem estava com você? — Sua voz saiu mais rude do que pretendia, mas mesmo assim ela não respondeu. Tentando ignorar a maciez de sua pele em seus braços, Edward tentou de novo: — Estava sozinha?

Ela olhou para ele com aqueles incríveis olhos castanhos que foram feitos para distrair a atenção de um homem.

— Cavalo — ela balbuciou.

Os ombros de Edward se enrijeceram.

— Sobre o cavalo eu sei. E pessoas?

Ela passou a língua devagar pelo lábio inferior, como se falar fosse a coisa mais difícil que já fizera.

— O cavalo está bem?

Estava semimorta nos braços dele e perguntava sobre o cavalo?

Momentaneamente surpreso, Edward demorou um pouco a aceitar que ela estivesse interessada no bem-estar do animal.

— Ela está bem, mas não graças a você. Você não vai ganhar nada com isso.

— Ganhar?

— Há muitas perguntas que precisa responder, mas primeiro me diga quem é Bily.

Ela fechou os olhos, mas ele chegou a ver o brilho de lágrimas e o desespero refletido neles.

— Por favor, não me faça voltar.

— Voltar para onde? — Acostumado a receber respostas imediatas, Edward estava achando incrivelmente enfadonho ter que arrancar informações dela.

Que tipo de homem encarregaria uma mulher de roubar um cavalo?

Ou ela seduzira alguém para atingir seu objetivo?

Irritado com esses pensamentos, fez com que ela bebesse mais água.

Bella apertou seu pulso enquanto bebia, e o calor de seus dedos o induziu a uma reação tão poderosa que Edward quase deixou cair o copo.

— Como conseguiu fazer isso sem ajuda? Devia ter alguém com você.

— Não. —A voz dela estava fraca. — Sozinha.

Ao deitá-la de novo, Edward refletiu sobre por que um ladrão de cavalos agiria sozinho. Todas as ameaças que recebera em relação a sua valiosa égua pareciam apontar para um grupo de pessoas.

— Durma. — Ele se levantou depressa. Precisava se distanciar. _Precisava recuperar o controle._ — Preciso checar os animais.

Ninguém tocaria em seus cavalos de novo, prometeu a si mesmo enquanto se encaminhava para a saída da tenda.

— Espere — seu suave balbucio o deteve. — Quem é você?

Edward deu um sorriso cínico.

Nunca lhe fizeram essa pergunta antes. Ele olhou atentamente para seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados e sua pele clara. Era bem possível que aquela mulher ingênua e desinformada, que pensou que podia roubar um cavalo valioso sem ser descoberta, não soubesse quem ele era.

O que lhe convinha.

Sua localização exata era segredo. E ele queria que continuasse assim, particularmente agora que tinha que pensar na segurança de Amira.

— Sou o Deus da Vingança — ele disse numa letal voz macia ao levantar a cortina da porta da tenda. — E você vai se arrepender do dia em que roubou meu cavalo.

Tudo mudara de dourado para branco.

Ela morrera e fora para o paraíso?

Bella piscou várias vezes e percebeu que olhava para uma lona. Estava em uma tenda. E fazia calor. Um calor sufocante, como se estivesse presa num forno ligado na temperatura máxima. Sua cabeça latejava, sua boca estava ressecada e não tinha a menor ideia do que fazia ali. Vagas lembranças passavam por sua cabeça... Uma voz masculina ordenando que bebesse, mãos que tiravam sua roupa...

 _Tiravam sua roupa?_

Se deu conta de que estava só de calcinha e sutiã, e estava prestes a procurar algo para se cobrir quando a tenda foi aberta e um homem entrou. Sem camisa, seus músculos bronzeados brilhavam molhados, como se tivesse mergulhado numa piscina. Usava apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

Por um instante, ela pensou estar tendo alucinações, pois ele era inconcebivelmente bonito.

— Ok, talvez eu _tenha_ morrido e esteja no paraíso — Bella disse de modo espirituoso, mas não houve nenhum sorriso como resposta de seu salvador. Olhos verdes intensos a avaliaram com arrogância e desdém.

— Tem um conceito estranho de paraíso. Ou talvez não saiba em que confusão se meteu.

— Você é meu tipo de confusão. — Sentindo-se fraca e tonta, Bella olhou para seu físico poderoso e começou a rir. — Que engraçado, passei tantas horas em festas esperando encontrar um homem lindo, e ele aparece no deserto.

O deserto.

Oh, Deus, ela ainda estava no deserto.

Ao ver sua expressão chocada, ela respirou fundo enquanto começava a se lembrar de tudo.

— Olha, não tenho ideia de onde estou, mas me diga que não vai me lazer beber chá de ervas e buscar o sentido da vida. Senão vou ter um troço. — Consciente do contraste entre a ótima aparência dele e seu estado de desleixo, Bella passou disfarçadamente a mão pelos cabelos e estremeceu ao encontrar um emaranhado seco. — Argh. Areia. Tem areia por toda parte.

— Por isso é chamado de deserto.

—Sim, mas ela está até em meus _cabelos._ — Sua marca registrada sedosa estava com a textura de uma lixa.

Não admirava que ele não a estivesse olhando como os outros homens a olhavam.

\- Há apenas algumas horas estava diante da morte e agora está preocupada com seu cabelo?

O desprezo na voz dele era insultante.

—Escute, faz ideia do que é ficar presa nesse fim de mundo arenoso sem um condicionador decente? — Bella fez beicinho para ele e então passou os dedos nos lábios horrorizada. — Meus lábios estão rachados.

—Isso é o que acontece quando viaja pelo deserto sem proteção. - Ele era áspero e cortante como o sol do deserto, e Bella se empertigou defensivamente.

—Não planejei me perder!

—Isso tende a acontecer quando aponta seu cavalo para a direção errada. — Seu tom irônico foi a gota d'água, e Bella sentiu seu rosto arder.

—Seus modos precisam ser trabalhados.

— A qualidade dos meus modos depende de quem está deitado na minha cama.

Desacostumada à indiferença masculina, Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Lembrou a si mesma de que aqueles olhos vermelhos de choro e um rosto cheio de areia a fariam parecer uma gárgula, e engoliu em seco, se recusando a entregar-se a uma emoção que a deixaria menos atraente fisicamente.

 _Dê-me meia hora nessa piscina que ele mergulhou,_ pensou consigo mesma, _e deixo ele de quatro. Mesmo sem a ajuda de um espelho._

— É sempre tão preocupada com a aparência? Podia ter questões mais importantes em sua cabeça. Como humildade. Devia estar refletindo sobre a lição que o deserto a ensinou. — Seu olhar raivoso a fez se perguntar o que havia feito para ofendê-lo tão profundamente.

— O deserto me ensinou a nunca mais sair da cidade. — Sentindo-se pior a cada minuto, Bella esticou-se e percebeu que seu corpo ardia da cabeça aos pés. —Não parece satisfeito que eu esteja viva.

— Não esperava passar minha primeira noite no deserto com uma mulher quase morta.

— Prefere mulheres totalmente mortas? Pelo menos, elas não retrucam. — Dando uma olhada naquele rosto sisudo, Bella decidiu não perguntar se ele tinha um espelho. — Desculpe se estraguei seus planos, tá? Só me dê algo para dor de cabeça, indique a direção da cidade e saio de seu caminho.

Ele resmungou algo em uma língua que ela não entendia e, dessa vez, seu olhar era tão cruel quanto desdenhoso.

— Não aprendeu nada com sua fuga? Isso é o deserto, não o interior da Inglaterra. Não se sai para dar uma volta. Ou para cavalgar.

Bella lembrou-se da sombra surgindo sob o sol e percebeu que devia ter sido ele.

— _Você,_ sim.

— Nasci aqui. Entendo de cada movimento do sol e das areias, e mesmo assim não sairia em viagem tão mal equipado quanto você. Da próxima vez que resolver cometer um crime, sugiro que planeje melhor. Não tinha nenhum mapa, nem roupas de reserva, nem água. _No que estava pensando?_

— Acho que não estava pensando direito — Bella admitiu, humilhada pelo que ele disse e perturbada pela palavra _crime._ — Só queria chegar à cidade. Calculei mal a distância.

— E esse erro teria custado duas vidas, se eu não aparecesse.

— Duas? — Ao compreender o significado disso, Bella se esforçou para sentar, com uma culpa que a deixava ansiosa. — Espere um instante. Aquela égua linda... Ela está bem? Você disse...

— Vai sobreviver, mas não graças a você. Aquela égua é um animal valioso. — Seu sorriso era cínico. — Mas sabe disso, não sabe? Por isso a pegou.

— Peguei porque ela era amigável. — Bella se torturava pelo que podia ter acontecido. Quase matara um cavalo. Fizera besteira. De novo. Mas ninguém se surpreenderia, todos esperavam que fizesse besteira. — Ela é um puro-sangue árabe, não é? Tem os traços característicos.

— Tenho certeza de que conhece seus traços. Senão, como teria certeza de estar roubando o animal certo?

— Tem razão de estar com raiva de mim. — Bella estava cheia de remorso e desconcertada pelo rancor em seu tom de voz. — Estou com raiva de mim mesma. Nunca teria colocado a égua em risco intencionalmente. Adoro cavalos, mais do que pessoas. Mas achei que levaria menos de uma hora para chegar à cidade.

— Era isso o que eles esperavam?

— Quem?

— Seus cúmplices.

— Não tenho cúmplices.

— Então, como planejava vendê-la?

— Eu não ia vendê-la! — Bella empertigou-se, ofendida com a insinuação. — Ia devolvê-la.

— Quer que eu acredite que roubou um cavalo com a intenção de devolvê-lo?

—Não roubei! Eu... Só peguei emprestado. Por pouco tempo. — Sua defesa patética foi interrompida pelo brilho cruel daqueles lindos olhos verdes. — _Não_ sou ladra!

—Estava com um animal que não lhe pertence. Ela escapou do estábulo?

Bella hesitou.

— Hein? Não.

— Então a pegou?

— Peguei _emprestada._ — Agora seriamente preocupada, Bella desejou ter uma arma para se defender. Então lembrou que ele era um homem. E ela possuía grandes olhos castanhos. Que arma melhor uma garota poderia querer? Inclinou o rosto e olhou diretamente para ele. — Posso explicar...

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele cruzou os braços.

—Nunca estive tão curioso para ouvir uma explicação.

Talvez não tivesse olhado direito para ela. Bella abriu um pouco mais os olhos, mas aquele olhar duro dele não se alterou.

Talvez estivesse muito longe dele. Mesmo assim, ainda havia seus cabelos. Seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Bella tentou jogá-los sobre os ombros, mas estavam tão cheios de areia que mal se mexeram.

Ficou aflita ao perceber que teria que contar com sua inteligência, não sua aparência.

— Eu estava presa nesse lugar no meio do nada...

— Que lugar?

— O retiro. É um desses lugares alternativos, com ioga, que deixam qualquer um maluco.

— É um centro mundialmente renomado de meditação contemplativa.

— Também. — Bella tirou discretamente areia de dentro das unhas com uma careta de desagrado. — De qualquer modo, tinha areia por toda parte. Areia, areia e mais areia.

— Está levando tanto tempo para se explicar que, quando terminar, a paisagem do deserto já vai ter se alterado completamente.

— É _tão_ antipático. Aposto que vai me dizer que adora areia.

— Tenho muito pouco tempo para desfrutar dela.

— Quanto é muito pouco? Um segundo? Nunca mais quero ver um grão de areia. E foi por isso que peguei o cavalo emprestado. Precisava sair daqui! Duvido que consiga olhar para uma praia de novo. De agora em diante, só cidades.

— Então entrou em um estábulo movimentado e pegou um cavalo.

— Foi bem estranho. — Bella torceu o nariz ao lembrar. — O lugar estava deserto. Um pouco assustador até. Era como se algo estivesse para acontecer, mas deve ter sido só impressão. Nunca acontece nada naquele lugar. Minha imaginação devia estar me pregando peças.

— É animador saber que é capaz de imaginar. — Mas ele parecia distraído, como se algo que ela dissera tivesse lhe chamado atenção. — Está me dizendo que não havia ninguém lá? Que simplesmente entrou, pegou o cavalo e saiu para o deserto?

— Sim. Quem administra os estábulos devia demitir os funcionários, pois eles são bem desleixados. E se um dos cavalos estivesse doente ou algo assim?

— Realmente.

— Em todo caso, fui para o deserto e tomei o caminho da cidade. Só que não era o caminho certo. Tudo parece igual por aqui. E então percebi que estava perdida. Se você não chegasse...

— Estaria morta.

Sua afirmação direta a fez arrepiar-se.

— Muito provavelmente. Mais uma vez, obrigada. Tive sorte de ter me encontrado.

Ele a observou por um longo instante, como se estivesse tomando uma decisão, e então foi até uma bolsa de lona e tirou dela uma túnica. Ao ver que o olhava, estreitou os lábios.

— Melhor olhar para outro lado.

— Por que eu iria querer olhar para outro lado? — O lado endiabrado de Bella assumiu o controle, fazendo-a entrar em um território que deveria evitar. — Tem um corpo fantástico.

Ele se surpreendeu.

—E você faz um jogo perigoso para uma mulher sozinha e desprotegida. Talvez eu não seja um homem com quem seja bom estar presa, _habibiti._ — A voz dele tornou-se subitamente macia, e havia um brilho de deboche em seus olhos. Ele passou a túnica pela cabeça num movimento fluido, ao mesmo tempo em que tirou a toalha. — Acho que vocês têm um ditado que diz "escapou da panela e caiu em cima do fogo".

Bella ficou nervosa ao vê-lo colocar um punhal nas dobras da túnica.

—É bem verdade que, nas últimas horas, fui assada, frita e flambada. — Mais uma vez sua débil tentativa de humor foi em vão, e ela voltou a deitar-se com a cabeça doendo e a bravura gasta. — Certo, entendi a mensagem. Nada de humor. Mas é de bom-tom pelo menos sorrir quando alguém faz uma piada. — Queria perguntar por que ele precisava de um punhal, mas teve medo da resposta.

Ele contrastava completamente com os homens que ela conhecia. Uma combinação letal de homem indomável com uma sexualidade crua. _U_ _m homem de verdade,_ pensou, distraída com a sombra que enfatizava as linhas fortes de seu maxilar. Era difícil imaginá-lo sentado a mesa de um escritório; mais fácil, imaginá-lo numa luta corpo a corpo com um animal selvagem. Envergonhada de admitir que o achava incrivelmente atraente, Bella pôs as mãos sobre os olhos e deu um gemido. Ela era uma garota urbana e moderna, e ele era um machão lascivo.

O calor devia realmente tê-la afetado.

— Fico surpreso que considere sua situação divertida. Está perdida e não faz a menor ideia de onde está.

— Não estou perdida. Estou com você.

— E isso não a assusta? — Sua voz calma tinha uma ponta de perigo. — Eu poderia representar uma ameaça maior do que estar perdida no deserto. Não há ninguém por perto para ouvir você gritar.

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— Parece um narrador de filme de terror.

— Só estou mostrando que um pouco de cuidado poderia aumentar sua expectativa de vida.

— Passei a vida em Londres e Nova York. Sei me virar.

O sorriso dele era venenoso.

— Não está em Londres ou Nova York. Está no meio do deserto árabe com um homem que não conhece. E fora dessa tenda há cobras venenosas, escorpiões e areia suficiente para esconder seu corpo inteiro para sempre.

As palavras dele a fizeram se arrepiar, e Bella esfregou os braços com as mãos, cada vez mais alarmada.

— Pare de tentar me assustar. Quer uma mulher histérica em sua tenda?

— Não quero mulher nenhuma aqui.

— Oh... — Bella relaxou um pouco. — Entendi. Você é _gay._

Ele fez uma expressão de incredulidade.

— _Não_ sou _gay._ Mas não quero companhia nessa viagem. Valorizo a solidão.

— Verdade? — Ela ficou fascinada. — Quer _mesmo_ ficar sozinho?

— Tempo para refletir é uma benção.

Bella fez cara feia.

— Na minha opinião, reflexão é uma atividade supervalorizada. Prefiro estar entre as pessoas.

— Então, o que fazia em um retiro?

— Fui mandada para lá.

— Por...?

— Olha, temos que falar sobre isso? Já era ruim o suficiente estar lá para ainda ter que pensar sobre isso. Meu cérebro está cansado de se examinar. Sou alérgica à meditação. A vida já é bem difícil sem ter que refletir sobre ela. — Bella o observava servir-se de um copo de água. Seus movimentos eram seguros e confiantes e, embora fosse lindo, era sério demais para ela.

E agora a estava olhando com a mesma expressão desaprovadora que seu pai exibia sempre que a encontrava.

Bella fechou os olhos, sua cabeça latejava cada vez mais.

Ela ouviu seus passos se aproximando.

— A dor de cabeça está muito forte?

— Que dor de cabeça? Não estou com a cabeça doendo. — Preferia morrer a admitir fraqueza para aquele austero deus do sexo. — Nunca me senti tão bem.

— Está desidratada. Beba mais água.

Bella cogitou ignorar seu conselho, mas a dor estava aumentando, então pegou o copo que ele colocara no chão, ao lado da cama.

—Como tem tanta água?

—Vim preparado. Ao contrário de você. Não estou acostumado a repetir perguntas... Quem te mandou para o retiro?

—Meu pai. — Ela tomou outro gole, tentada a perguntar quanto seria preciso beber para curar sua dor de cabeça. — Para eu me encontrar.

—Ao invés disso, você se perdeu. — Seu sorriso sarcástico deixou seu rosto ainda mais bonito, e Bella não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ele era realmente estupendo. Tinha uma desconfortável sensação de que os olhos dele eram ainda mais bonitos que os seus. Se não estivesse com dor de cabeça e ele não fosse tão mal-humorado, estaria interessada.

Um pouco perturbada por essa conclusão, baixou o copo com cuidado para não derramar nada.

—Obrigada por me salvar.

—Não tive escolha. Você surgiu no meu caminho.

Ele a observava da ponta da cama com um ar autoritário.

—Então, quem é você?

Bella arregalou os olhos, mas, dessa vez, de surpresa. Ninguém nunca perguntara quem era. _Todos_ sabiam quem ela era. Aonde quer que fosse, era seguida, fotografada e criticada. Gente que nunca nem a encontrara pensava conhecê-la. Todos tinham uma opinião sobre ela, equase sempre ruim.

Mas ali no deserto seu rosto era desconhecido.

Bella se deu conta de que ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Ninguém a observava. Ninguém estava à espera de que a escandalosa gêmea Swan cometesse um deslize. Os jornalistas provavelmente estavam entediados, se perguntando sobre quem falariam.

Sentindo-se libertada, deu um largo sorriso.

— Sou Kate. E você é...?

— E quem é Angela? E o que é que não quer que ela faça? Lembrada da situação que a levara ao deserto, sua euforia diminuiu.

— Como sabe sobre Ângela?

— Enquanto delirava de febre, você ficou repetindo: "Não Angela, não faça isso." Quem é Angela ?

— Uma pessoa que conheço — Bella sussurrou com o corpo trêmulo. Se perguntava o quanto teria revelado. — O que mais eu disse?

Teria falado sobre sua irmã Alice? Teria dito algo mais sobre aquela noite horrível?

— Nada de especial. Ninguém sabe que foi embora do retiro?

— Não. — Bella lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Bily. — Mas acho que vão deduzir.

— E vão mandar uma equipe de busca, o que é a última coisa que queremos.

— Concordo! Se me acharem, vão me arrastar de volta para aquela tortura... — Ela estreitou os olhos, como se pensasse sobre o que ele dissera. — Espere um instante. Por que não quer que o encontrem? Isso não lhe incomodaria, a menos que... Não queira que saibam onde está. E, se não quer que saibam disso, significa que as pessoas costumam saber onde está, o que por sua vez significa que ou você é um assassino fugindo da justiça ou alguém importante.

— Ainda não matei ninguém, mas esse momento pode estar chegando. Você tem uma imaginação fértil e fala muito para quem estava inconsciente há apenas alguns instantes.

— Eu me recupero muito rápido. Então, se não é criminoso, deve ser famoso. — Bella dobrou as pernas e apoiou o rosto sobre seus braços, determinada a não demonstrar o quanto se sentia mal. — Você é o sheik, não é? Por isso não quer que saibam onde está.

Percebeu que ele se retraiu. Ele endireitou os ombros e seus olhos ficaram inexpressivos.

— O que sabe sobre o sheik?

— Muito pouco. Mas Bily me disse que você passa uma semana por ano no deserto. — Ela sentiu um leve sobressalto. — É por isso que não quer uma equipe de busca, não é? É sua semana no deserto e não quer que ninguém saiba onde está.

— Está tirando muitas conclusões.

— Todas exatas. Não precisa ficar na defensiva. Sei tudo sobre evitar pessoas. E sei guardar segredo. Vamos fazer um acordo. Eu não digo que o vi, você não diz que me viu.

—Isso _não é_ brincadeira.

—Nem minha dor de cabeça — Exausta pela conversa, Bella desabou na cama e fechou os olhos. — Pare de me olhar. Você é muito mal-humorado. É isso que a meditação faz. Devia tentar pensar menos.

Talvez você devesse tentar pensar _mais,_ assim não entraria nessas enrascadas.

Decidindo que era hora de sair dessa confusão, Bella botou as pernas para fora da cama, levantou-se e caiu vergonhosamente no chão da tenda.

— Ops. Na horizontal de novo, e nem bebi. — Ela continuou fazendo piada, orgulhosa demais para admitir o quanto se sentia mal. Olha, só me indique a direção de "Al sei lá das quantas", e saio de seu caminho. Pode voltar para sua vida e eu para a minha. — Embora não soubesse como iria se virar sem dinheiro. Seu pai cortara sua mesada.

Se estivesse em casa, ligaria para uma revista e se ofereceria para posar para a capa, mas no deserto essa não era uma opção.

Alguém contratava modelos naquele lugar?

E, se o fizessem, não a iriam achar atraente naquele momento. _Ele_ não achava. Mãos fortes a fizeram se levantar.

—Sem forças nem para cruzar a tenda, como espera viajar em segurança?

—Empreste-me um cavalo. Vou ficar bem.

Sentindo-se tonta, Bella procurou algo em que se apoiar. O único objeto sólido parecia ser o peito dele, então o usou. Ao tocar aqueles músculos fortes, foi atravessada por um desejo que a pegou de surpresa.

—Tem um cheiro _muito_ bom. Mas acho que as mulheres dizem isso a você o tempo todo.

Ele disse algo em outra língua e a deixou cair no chão de novo.

— Certo, talvez as mulheres não digam isso o tempo todo.

Ele a repelira. _Nenhum homem a repelira antes._

Era sempre o contrário.

Ainda lutando contra a tonteira, ela arriscou uma olhada para ele e se deparou com furiosos olhos verdes.

— Não sabe se comportar.

— Tem razão. — Bella enfiou as unhas nas pernas, lutando contra uma náusea repentina. Oh, Deus, estava doente e presa a um homem com uma atitude ruim e um punhal. — Melhor se livrar de mim. Dê-me um cavalo e vou embora.

— _Não_ vou emprestar um cavalo a você.

— Por que não? — Com o orgulho ferido por sua rejeição, Bella desejou ter acesso ao banheiro de Swan Manor. E a seu cabeleireiro. Assim, esse homem arrogante não a rejeitaria. Decidiu que precisava recorrer a um charme extra para compensar seu rosto queimado e seu cabelo arenoso, e lhe deu seu sorriso mais sedutor. — Não precisa de _dois_ cavalos.

— Meu garanhão a mataria em dois minutos, e minha égua é valiosa demais para correr riscos com uma principiante.

Ofendida com seu tom depreciativo, Bella quis confessar que entendia de cavalos, mas decidiu que, quanto menos ele soubesse sobre ela, melhor.

Ela se sentia cada vez mais indisposta e começava a enxergar que estava presa no deserto à mercê de um estranho que a considerava uma ladra de cavalos.

— Só quero voltar para a cidade. Não levaria mais de duas horas.

— Pode levar muito mais que isso. — O tom dele era áspero, e foi até a outra extremidade da tenda visivelmente tenso ao considerar a situação. — Sem um acompanhante, você não conseguiria.

Bella lutou para ficar em pé, parecendo um potro recém-nascido. Ignorando as óbvias dificuldades de bancar a sedutora quando nem conseguia colocar um pé na frente do outro direito, ela foi até ele.

— Por que não me acompanha? — Com a voz falha, ela segurou-lhe o braço e sentiu seu bíceps musculoso.

Ele era forte. _Realmente forte._

Sem pensar no que fazia, deslizou os dedos devagar por seu braço, fascinada por sua força física.

Ele respirou entre os dentes e olhou para ela com uma sexualidade crua que a deixou sem ar.

Ocorreu uma química entre eles, e Bella reagiu com um sorriso feminino.

Então, ele _não_ era imune.

Era um incentivo a sua autoconfiança saber que, mesmo sem a ajuda de um cabeleireiro, ainda podia fazer um homem ficar caído por ela.

 _Você vai me dar o cavalo de presente em um minuto,_ pensou aliviada, olhando-o por debaixo dos cílios.

Era um olhar que nunca falhava. Mesmo sem rímel, estava otimista do que sua costumeira sedução funcionaria.

—Sei que vai me ajudar — ela disse, decidindo que um machão como ele reagiria melhor a uma abordagem do tipo "fêmea frágil em apuros". Bastava ela tirar vantagem da necessidade dele de sentir-se homem, e flertar a distraía do fato de estar perdida no deserto com um estranho.

Procurando pela frase certa para incentivar um ego frágil, ela deu um sorriso vacilante.

—Eu... não sei se consigo sozinha.

Ele não retribuiu o sorriso.

—Já resgatei você uma vez, não preciso que me diga que não consegue. Cheguei a essa conclusão sozinho.

Bella ficou vermelha de raiva. E agora nem poderia responder que em _perfeitamente_ capaz de se cuidar, senão ele não a ajudaria.

Frustrada, decidiu que era melhor concordar com ele. Os homens gostavam disso, não gostavam? Fazia com que se sentissem inteligentes.

Ignorando a mulher dentro dela, que queria dar um tapa naquele rosto arrogante, ela levantou seus olhos castanhos para ele com uma expressão de desamparo.

—Tem razão — disse com a voz mais patética que conseguiu. — Não vou conseguir. Sou um desastre. — Bella tentou não pensar que seu pai concordaria com essa afirmação, e aumentou sua imagem de vulnerabilidade batendo os cílios.

—Parece estar com algum problema nos olhos? É areia. Se for, é melhor lavá-los.

Bella não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

— Então você _tem_ algum senso de humor sob essa aparência severa.

— Não estou rindo.

— Deveria! Faria bem a você! É rabugento demais. Oh, esqueça. Flertar com você é trabalho duro demais — Bella disse irritada, _seriamente_ preocupada em ter perdido seu único talento. — Se não me ajudar, vou sozinha!

— Transformação interessante. De inocente a independente em um piscar de olhos. É muito manipuladora. E lenta para aprender.

— _Não_ sou lenta!

— Mas admite ser manipuladora. Interessante. — O sorriso dele não tinha humor. — O único modo de sair viva desse deserto é acompanhada.

— Então, me acompanhe — ela disse com doçura, olhando-o por debaixo dos cílios, mas o olhar dele continuava inflexível.

— É isso que os homens fazem quando os olha assim? Rolam e dizem "sim"?

—A parte de rolar geralmente vem depois do "sim" — Bella disse levianamente, sentindo-se cada vez mais ansiosa. _Ele não reage a mim como os outros reagem._

— Sua moral é tão suspeita quanto seu julgamento das coisas.

— Não há nada errado com meu julgamento.

— Escolheu cavalgar pelo deserto. Tal comportamento beira a insanidade. — Bella o olhou consternada, horrorizada ao descobrir que seu nó na garganta voltara.

Seu mundo desabara e parecia ter perdido a única coisa de que sempre tivera certeza. Sua habilidade de atrair os homens. E isso era tudo o que tinha, não era? Era seu talento. Não era inteligente como sua irmã Irina, não era doce e gentil como Renesme, ou prática como Angela...

Tinha olhos castanhos. Cabelos castanhos avermelhados. E essa combinação deixara de funcionar. Sentindo-se extremamente vulnerável, desviou o olhar.

— Olha, você claramente me odeia. Tudo bem, eu não ligo. Mais razão ainda para me acompanhar até a cidade, onde nunca mais vai precisar me ver. Prometo não causar problema...

Ele finalmente riu.

— A palavra _problema_ podia ter sido inventada para você. Está escrita em você inteira.

— Então, o quanto antes me levar para fora de sua vida, melhor— Bella disse esperançosa, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

— Simplesmente não consegue, não é? Tem que flertar. Estou tentado a dar a você sete véus só para ver até onde é capaz de ir para conseguir o que quer.

Achando-o atraente _demais_ quando sorria, Bella olhou para ele.

— As mulheres dançam mesmo para você? Usando véus?

— As pessoas fazem tudo que eu quiser — ele disse com a voz macia, e ela sentiu sua barriga se revirar numa série de elaboradas acrobacias.

— Eu não dançaria para você. O sorriso dele era confiante.

— Sou o sheik. Se mandar que dance, vai dançar.

— E se eu me recusar?

 _Era estranha,_ ela pensou, _aquela combinação de medo e atração._

O sorriso dele desapareceu e ele a olhou com uma intensidade perturbadora.

— Você é obstinada e destemida.

—Absolutamente certo. — Abandonando o papel de mulher desamparada, Bella tentou uma outra abordagem. — Não me quer por perto. Como diz, dou mais problema do que valho. Então, por que não me empresta o cavalo amigável que não vai me matar e me deixa ser obstinada e destemida longe de você?

Olharam um para o outro por um longo momento tenso.

Então ele a surpreendeu segurando-lhe o rosto.

Seus dedos eram fortes e a seguravam com firmeza, e Bella se perguntou se ele conseguiria ouvir o batimento frenético de seu coração.

Seus membros ficaram fracos e pesados, mas ela sabia que essa letargia não tinha nada a ver com sua recente experiência no deserto, e isso a chocou, pois nunca sentira nada pelos homens. Ela os usava como eles a usavam.

—Vou acompanhá-la até a cidade...

Hipnotizada por seus olhos, Bella ficou aliviada.

—Obrigada, é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Soube disso assim que entrou na tenda. Sabia que toda aquela história de guerreiro assustador era só atuação. E aquele punhal é obviamente ornamental. Aposto que nem está afiado...

—Sempre interrompe as pessoas?

— Frequentemente... — Bella tomou fôlego, distraída pela beleza de seus olhos. — Desculpe, o que dizia? Oh, sim... interromper... É um de meus defeitos. Mas estou trabalhando nisso.

— Então, vai ter que trabalhar mais duro. — Traçou um círculo no queixo dela com o polegar. — Eu dizia que vou levá-la até a cidade...

— Eu ouvi. E eu... — Bella sentiu os dedos dele cobrirem seus lábios, e seu corpo reagiu de imediato.

— No final de minha estada aqui — ele disse, com um brilho zombeteiro nos olhos. — Uma vez por ano tenho a oportunidade de estar sozinho. Não vou renunciar a esse luxo por ninguém. _Não_ vou mudar meus planos por uma mulher.

Bella fez um som, mas ele continuava a cobrir seus lábios.

— O que lhe dá duas opções — ele disse, numa voz enganosamente gentil. — Ou vai a pé, e calculo que estará morta em uma hora, ou fica aqui comigo e espera que eu a acompanhe até Al-Rafid.

 **Consegui finalmente ler os comentários por e-mail . Obrigada por me darem um pouco do tempo de vocês.**

 **Bjss e até o próximo!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo novo...Aproveitem.**

 **Vocês repararam que no capitulo anterior a Bella mentiu sobre o nome dela?! Ela é danadinha.**

 **Talvez saia mais um hoje, só depende de vocês!**

* * *

Edward tirou a mão de seus lábios, lutando contra a tentação de substituí-la por sua boca.

— Essas são as opções. Escolha uma.

Ele sentiu raiva, mas de sua própria fraqueza.

Apesar de seu estado, ela era mais atraente do que qualquer mulher que já conhecera. Sabia seduzir, e ele se irritava por ser suscetível ao seu flerte experiente.

O rígido autocontrole e a disciplina de que se orgulhava de repente pareciam frágeis. Era como entrar numa batalha e descobrir que seu exército era feito de papel.

 _Talvez,_ pensou contrariado, _nunca tivesse sido realmente testado._

Era sobre isso que essa semana de reflexão seria? Sua própria fraqueza?

Iria descobrir que, no final das contas, era igual ao seu pai?

Suas suspeitas iniciais de que ela fazia parte da conspiração para roubar seu cavalo foram eliminadas pela explicação dela. Incomodava-o ter que admitir que devia ser grato a ela por ter evitado inadvertidamente um crime sério. Ao pegar Amira "emprestada", ela impedira o sequestro por uma questão de minutos. Deu um sorriso amargo ao pensar na reação dos criminosos. Deviam ter ficado desorientados ao perceber que alguém já fizera o trabalho por eles.

Estava determinado a manter sua preciosa égua a salvo até voltar para a cidade.

O que significava manter a garota também.

Edward observava as várias emoções que passavam por seu belo rosto.

Mesmo com areia em seu cabelo castanho avermelhado, ela estava magnífica. Fazia-o lembrar-se da princesa de um dos contos de fadas que lia para seus irmãos. Só era menos dócil. Uma princesa _voluntariosa._ Agora que ele frustrara seus planos de fugir do deserto, podia vê-la lutando para controlar sua raiva. Ela era passional, e ele se perguntava no que estaria pensando.

Ela o olhou.

— Não vai me amolar, vai?

Acostumado a ser respeitado, Edward estava surpreendido com sua falta de deferência.

— Geralmente, as pessoas é que se incomodam por mim — respondeu com suavidade. — É assim que funciona.

— Você diz "pule" e elas perguntam "de que altura"?

— Algo assim.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e o estudou com perfeitos olhos castanhos que, sem dúvida, haviam sido feitos para deixar os homens a seus pés.

— Se é como espera que as pessoas se comportem, não vai querer que eu fique. Honestamente, não sou boa em obedecer. Foi por isso que fui banida para o meio do deserto. Vou enlouquecê-lo se me fizer ficar.

Edward quase gargalhou.

 _Ela já o estava deixando doido, mas ele não tinha intenção de demonstrar._

— Parece ansiosa para conhecer uma cela de prisão.

Ela ficou vermelha.

— Olha, sei que foi errado pegar o cavalo, tá? Mas...

— Não por pegar o cavalo. — Relutante em lhe revelar que estava grato por isso, Edward foi cauteloso. — Por falar comigo de forma tão desrespeitosa.

— Pelo menos, na prisão tem café, o que já é melhor que no retiro — ela retrucou, recuperando seu humor. — Álcool é proibido. Só dá para ficar alto com chá herbal. — Ela estudou a reação dele e então revirou os olhos. — Prefiro você quando ri. Deveria rir mais. — Tensa, ela andou até o outro lado da tenda. — Como devo chamá-lo, então?

— Vossa alteza.

— Uau! E devo fazer tudo o que diz, _Vossa Alteza?_ — Seu sorriso debochado desafiou o já abalado autocontrole dele. — Então sou sua escrava, certo? Desculpe, devia ter dito, _certo, Vossa Alteza?_

Edward teve uma visão perturbadora daquela morena petulante usando véus e com os pulsos e tornozelos amarrados, esperando para receber prazer dele.

— Não havia cogitado essa opção, mas vou tê-la em mente.

Sua resposta pareceu perturbá-la. O brilho perigoso em seus olhos quase fez Edward repensar seu ultimato.

Era a mulher mais tentadora que já conhecera.

—Vamos ficar muito bem juntos — ele disse num tom calmo. — Contanto que obedeça algumas regras.

— Quais? — Ela tirou o cabelo da frente dos olhos num inconsciente gesto gracioso. — Só preciso fazer tudo o que disser, _Vossa Alteza?_

—Sim. — Ele a viu se balançar levemente e se lembrou de que estivera exposta ao sol por muito tempo. Devia estar péssima, mas, mesmo assim, não demonstrava. Era impossível não admirar isso. — Ainda está desidratada. Beba algo.

—Pode ser um sheik, mas poderia parar de dar ordens? Isso desperta meu pior lado. — Mas ela se recostou e pegou o copo. Sua mão tremia ao beber. — Sinto-me suja. Meu cabelo está cheio de areia. Há algum banheiro aqui?

Por algum motivo, ele considerava seu senso de humor tão perturbador quanto seu charme. As pessoas geralmente eram formais e afetadas perto dele. Não faziam piadas.

—Tem. Fora da tenda. É um oásis. Com um lago.

—Espero que tenha um bar servindo drinques gelados e um vestiário, ou vou ter que me despir em público?

—Sou a única pessoa aqui.

—Bem... Nesse caso, nada de espiar. E os animais que mencionou antes? Vou ser devorada no banho?

Ele se conteve para não admitir que provavelmente era a criatura mais perigosa por ali.

—Duvido que vá ser devorada.

—Ótimo, não estou com vontade de ser o jantar de um camelo faminto.

—Camelos são herbívoros.

Ela levantou as mãos para ele com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

— _Não_ fale em ervas. Depois de uma semana no retiro, nunca mais quero ouvir falar em ervas. Não quero comê-las nem bebê-las. — Formaram-se covinhas em seu rosto ao abrir um sorriso que parecia o sol saindo de trás de uma nuvem. — Se tiver erva na palavra, não conte comigo. Imagino que seja inútil perguntar se tem roupas sobressalentes. Espelho? Secador de cabelo?

— Lave suas roupas no oásis. — Estava irritado pelo modo como aquele sorriso o afetara. — Vão secar rápido se as puser sobre uma rocha.

— E, nesse meio tempo, devo andar nua por aí?

— Use uma túnica. — _Faria bem para sua sanidade cobri-la dos pés à cabeça,_ Edward pensou. A mera menção à palavra _nua_ o fazia pensar em se jogar na água do oásis para esfriar sua libido. — E fique longe do sol.

Bella afundou na superfície parada da água. Sua pele ardia pela exposição ao sol. Sentia-se quente, imunda e feia, mas agora sentia-se melhor, e era um alívio lavar a areia que parecia estar grudada em toda sua pele. Não havia espelho na tenda, mas a indiferença do sheik lhe dissera tudo de que precisava saber.

Claramente, estava horrorosa. Como um monstro alienígena de areia. Se estivesse pensando direito, teria se banhado no lago antes de tentar convencê-lo a levá-la para a cidade.

Ainda sem conseguir acreditar que ficaria ali com ele, olhou para a enorme tenda branca.

Onde ele estaria? Meditando?

Bella franziu a testa ao olhar seu reflexo na água. Não, um homem com aqueles músculos tinha que fazer algo mais físico do que meditar.

 _Estaria a observando?_

Tal pensamento lhe causou um arrepio. Ela afundou novamente e fez de tudo para remover a areia dos cabelos, trabalhando minuciosamente nele.

— Nunca mais deixo de levar xampu.

Apesar de seu desapontamento por não estar de volta à cidade, tinha que admitir que o lago era bonito. À sombra das palmeiras, a superfície tranquila da água refletia o céu azul, e atrás das palmeiras erguiam-se abruptamente as dunas, que ganhavam um tom rosa-alaranjado com sol do final do dia.

Não era a cidade, mas era melhor do que estar presa no retiro. Melhor do que meditar, contemplar, ou seja lá o que fosse, Bella pensou enquanto acabava de limpar os cabelos. E então deitou-se de costas. Ao boiar olhando para o céu, sentiu-se excepcionalmente tranquila.

Na verdade, toda aquela situação era surpreendentemente relaxante.

O sheik não fazia ideia de quem ela era. Não sabia nada sobre o escândalo Swan. Era provável que nunca tivesse ouvido falar dos Swan.

O que lhe convinha.

Embora tivesse odiado o retiro, Bella sabia que não podia ir para casa.

 _Ir para casa para quê?_

Não a queriam lá.

Transformara suas vidas numa confusão.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Bella afundou a cabeça na água, sentindo-se sozinha como nunca.

Sentiu um movimento na água e voltou à superfície, percebendo que não estava sozinha como pensava.

O garanhão do sheik estava à beira do oásis bebendo água.

— Olá. — Bella admirava os músculos poderosos de seu pescoço e pernas. — É mesmo tão perigoso quanto ele diz? Não parece.

Ao ouvir sua voz, o cavalo recuou, mostrando a parte branca dos olhos enquanto dava patadas no ar.

—Tudo bem, entendi a mensagem — Bella disse com ironia. — Você éperigoso. E mal-humorado como seu dono. Acalme-se. Sou Inofensiva. — Nadou até mais perto e tirou o cabelo molhado dos olhos. — O que mais sabe fazer? Algum outro truque?

O cavalo esticou as orelhas para frente e a olhou desconfiado.

Bella ia esticar a mão para tocá-lo, quando uma voz masculina a impediu.

—Não toque nele, é muito imprevisível. Pode machucá-la.

Bella congelou, mas o súbito tremor de suas pernas não foi por modo do cavalo.

—Estava me olhando?

—Estava olhando o lago. Como parece ter uma propensão espantosa para atrair problema, achei que seria o melhor meio de mantê-la viva.

— Não sou responsabilidade sua.

— Eu sei. Mas, se morrer aqui no deserto, vou ter que levar seu corpo para a cidade. E isso não faz parte dos meus planos.

— Oh, obrigada! — Com um tom sarcástico, Bella foi até o raso, esquecendo que estava nua da cintura para cima.

Ela o ouviu respirar fundo e olhar para seu corpo com um inegável interesse.

Bella resistiu ao inexplicável impulso de cobrir-se.

— Pare de olhar.

— Se não quisesse que eu olhasse, não teria tirado a roupa.

— Só tenho essa — disse com sarcasmo. — Ou fico nua na água, ou nua a noite inteira. Escolha.

— Não tem nenhum pudor.

— Se não gosta, não olhe, Vossa Alteza.

Mas ela viu o brilho de admiração em seus olhos ao conferir, relutante, suas curvas. A relutância significava que a emoção que sentia era mais poderosa do que ele gostaria. E não havia nada que desse mais autoconfiança que um homem lhe desejar a contragosto. Faminta por afeto, _profundamente abalada pela rejeição de sua família,_ Bella adorou aquela admiração.

Saiu da água e torceu os cabelos, sem se importar em se cobrir. Embora não olhasse para o sheik, estava muito consciente dele ao estender a mão para o garanhão.

 _Podia sentir que a olhava._

— Precisa se acalmar. Não tem por que ser todo macho e dominador. Sei que é mais forte do que eu — falou com o animal em voz baixa, e ele soprou pelas narinas, observando-a.

Ele se empinou num movimento rápido e, num instante, o sheik estava entre ela e o cavalo. Controlou o garanhão com um comando brusco e puxou Bella de volta para a tenda pelo pulso.

— É a mulher mais provocadora, voluntariosa, teimosa...

— Irresponsável, inconsequente, egoísta — Bella acrescentou. Ele deu um grunhido e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo rígido.

Sem hesitar nem avisar, ele a calou com sua boca, e ela sentiu aquelas mãos fortes deslizarem em suas costas nuas, mantendo-a presa. Sua pele molhada queimava sob os dedos dele, e o desejo consumiu-lhe o corpo como um animal voraz.

Enquanto ele a beijava apaixonadamente, tudo o que ela sentia era calor. O calor da língua dele, o da tenda, e o calor abrasador que percorria seu corpo.

Nunca sentira nada assim.

 _Nem imaginara..._

E então ele a soltou, afastando-a dele como se estivesse infectada.

Sem apoio, Bella se balançou, tonta e desorientada por seu beijo e se perguntando por que ele parara algo tão bom.

Até então, se alguém tivesse perguntado se já fora beijada, diria que sim. Só agora percebia que era mentira.

Nunca fora beijada.

Não assim.

Tudo o que acontecera antes fora uma pálida imitação da realidade.

 _Onde ele aprendera a beijar assim?_

—Cubra-se! — Ele ficou de costas para ela e Bella olhava para seus ombros largos imaginando por que estaria tão furioso. Ela estava sentindo milhares de emoções, menos raiva.

Mas ela não discutiu; pegou a túnica branca que ele deixara sobre a cama e a enfiou pela cabeça. Ia até o chão, e ela fez uma careta.

—Ótimo. _Bem fashion._ Tem uma tesoura? Como vou conseguir andar assim? — Ficou surpresa por sua voz soar normal, pois, por dentro, não se sentia nada normal. Aquele beijo a fez sentir-se como se tivesse sido sacudida numa coqueteleira.

Ele se virou depressa, com ar de briga, e lhe deu uma olhada. Sem dizer nada, pegou o punhal e andou em sua direção.

Assustada, Bella deu um passo involuntário para trás.

—Não é necessário. Oh... — Ficou surpresa ao vê-lo abaixá-lo e cortar o tecido excedente com dois golpes abruptos. Agora a túnica ia até acima dos tornozelos, e Bella olhou para seu cabelo acobreado com o coração batendo forte.

—Então a lâmina não é ornamental — ela balbuciou.

Ele se levantou num movimento flexível, com olhos ameaçadores.

—Não. — Ele a guardou de volta na túnica.

— Por que carrega uma faca?

Sem responder, ele saiu da tenda. Ela ficou olhando sem entender o que fizera de errado.

Ele a beijara, não foi? Não podia culpá-la por isso.

Irritada com essa injustiça, Bella sentou-se na cama, tocando os próprios lábios. Estavam tão ressecados que deveria ter sido como beijar uma lixa.

Sentindo-se mais vulnerável do que gostaria de admitir, passou os dedos pelos cabelos já quase secos, desejando poder melhorar sua aparência.

Devia haver _algo_ que pudesse usar para se olhar.

 _Típico,_ ela pensou. Conhecera o homem dos seus sonhos e não tinha espelho nem sapatos decentes.

Não admirava que ele tivesse saído correndo da tenda. Provavelmente preferia olhar para seu cavalo.

O orgulho ferido de Bella a fez relutar em sair da tenda, mas sua natureza inquieta tornava impossível que ficasse quieta por muito tempo. E não conseguia acreditar que ele lhe virara as costas.

Estava acostumada a evitar os homens, não correr atrás deles.

Dizendo a si mesma que, se ele não a olhasse, poderia andar em outra direção, Bella saiu da tenda.

Sua cabeça latejava cada vez mais, mas era orgulhosa demais para perguntar se ele tinha algum comprimido.

— Preparei chá para você. — A voz dele estava a poucos metros de distância. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo e viu que ele havia feito uma fogueira.

— Se for herbal, vou matar você.

Bella esfregou os próprios braços, se perguntando como era possível sentir frio no deserto.

— Não tem nada mais interessante para beber? Champanhe? Ele não riu.

— É chá beduíno.

— O que é chá beduíno?

Ainda zangada com ele, ela ajoelhou-se no tapete que ele colocara sobre a areia, decidida a não demonstrar o quanto se sentia mal.

— É feito de folhas de chá, açúcar e ervas do deserto. — Ele verteu o líquido escuro em uma caneca e lhe entregou. — Tem um sabor muito característico. Prove.

— Bebi mais chá nas últimas duas semanas do que em toda a minha vida. — Bella cheirou o chá cautelosamente, deu um gole e torceu o nariz. — Tem um gosto... diferente. Não imaginei que bebesse chá.

— É costume beber chá com o convidado e compartilhar histórias e notícias. Os beduínos são muito hospitaleiros. E excelentes contadores de histórias.

— Então, me conte uma. Mas com final feliz. Nada de tristeza. Uma de princesa não seria ruim. — Sua vida atual já tinha muito drama. — Fale sobre os beduínos. São nômades, não são? Está redescobrindo suas raízes?

— O sheik é o líder da tribo.

— Todo poderoso. As pessoas tremem ao ver você? — Ela fez uma careta ao observar seu rosto austero. — Não ri muito, não é?

— Rio quando me divirto.

Sem se deixar intimidar, Bella soprou seu chá.

— Precisa levar a vida menos a sério.

—Talvez você precise levá-la _mais_ a sério, para não morrer de insolação nem acabar sozinha com um estranho no deserto.

— O que o diverte? Eu me pergunto o que faz você rir. Obviamente, não minhas piadas. Qual foi a última vez que caiu na gargalhada? Que riu de mal conseguir falar?

A fogueira crepitou e um suave fio de fumaça subiu pelo ar.

— Não me lembro de já ter caído na gargalhada, e rir nunca afetou minha capacidade de conversar.

— Ninguém conta piadas perto de você?

— Nunca.

— Acho que é por ser tão intimidador. — Seriamente preocupada com sua saúde, Bella dobrou as pernas para o lado. — O que faz para relaxar, então? Festas? Dança _rock!_

— Não consegue se controlar, não é?

— Não. Desculpe. Estou tentando fazer você rir, mas sei quando sou derrotada, Vossa Alteza — Bella disse, desconcertada por ele não rir de nenhuma de suas piadas. Acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, não sabia como reagir a ele.

Ele acrescentou algo à comida que borbulhava na panela.

— Cai sempre na gargalhada?

— Bastante. Quase sempre na hora errada. Há algo nas ocasiões formais que me dá vontade de rir. Geralmente no mesmo instante em que uma câmera está apontada para mim. O olhar dele estava penetrante.

— Comparece a muitas ocasiões formais com a presença de fotógrafos?

Bella congelou.

— Não muito. Igreja. Fotografias de família. - _O baile Swan anual cheio de paparazzi._

Pensar naquele evento a fez perder qualquer vontade de rir. Ele ainda a olhava.

— Tudo é piada para você?

— Não — Bella respondeu, olhando para a caneca vazia e tentando não pensar no último escândalo que ela descobrira. — Mas prefiro ver o lado engraçado das coisas.

— É extremamente frívola.

— É, essa sou eu. — Com a voz rouca, Bella manteve os olhos fixos na caneca até ter certeza de que se controlara. — Devia conhecer meu pai. Vocês se dariam muito bem. Poderiam comparar anotações sobre meus defeitos. Então é de uma família nobre, certo? Como fala um inglês tão perfeito?

— Fui para um internato em Londres. Meu pai entendeu a importância de preservar nossa cultura, mas incorporando os avanços do mundo moderno.

Bella olhou ao redor, surpresa ao ver que escurecera enquanto conversavam. Acima deles brilhavam milhões de estrelas em um céu sem nuvens, e ela as olhava fascinada.

— Parece que dá para tocá-las. Não me lembro de ver tantas estrelas na Inglaterra.

— Porque tem muita poluição luminosa.

 _Ou talvez porque ela nunca parara para olhar o céu._

— É lindo. Faz lembrar um vestido que tive, de seda azul com minúsculas contas prateadas.

— Só pensa em sua aparência?

— Ter boa aparência faz parte do meu trabalho — Bella disse defensivamente, e corou quando ele estreitou os olhos.

— Com o que trabalha?

— Oh, com várias coisas... — Ficou tentada a dizer "medicina" ou "direito", ou algo que tirasse aquele ar arrogante do rosto dele. Achou que ele não ficaria impressionado se soubesse que passava a maior parte do dia dormindo e as noites em festas, vestindo roupas de _designers_ desesperados para a terem como modelo de suas criações. — Estou meio que mudando de trabalho.

— É bom tirar um tempo para refletir sobre como está levando sua vida. Todo mundo precisa de tempo para pensar se está fazendo diferença.

— Claro. — Bella sentiu-se embaraçada, certa de que não fazia diferença para ninguém. Pelo menos, não uma diferença positiva. — É por isso que está aqui?

— Passo uma semana no deserto para fugir das pressões constantes do século XXI.

— Não sente falta da civilização? Como sobrevive sem internet?

— Internet é uma ferramenta útil, não um vício.

— Para mim, é vício. Sou uma garota _Google._ Como consegue parar? — Bella fez um gesto com a mão, mas lembrou que estava sem manicure há duas semanas e a tirou de vista. — Eu entro para olhar uma coisa, um novo _spa_ por exemplo, e quando vejo já se passou uma hora e não fiz o que planejava. Sou terrivelmente indisciplinada.

— Acredito nisso.

Ela olhou para o bule no fogo.

— Se voltou à natureza, como acendeu o fogo? Esfregou duas varelas? Usou lente de aumento para concentrar os raios solares?

— Usei fósforo — ele disse secamente.

Bella deu uma risadinha e sacudiu o dedo para ele.

— Que vergonha. Estou desapontada com você. Devia usar estrume de camelo, no mínimo. — Estava dolorosamente consciente de sua força e competência. — Mas gosta mesmo de estar longe de tudo?

— A vida no deserto é dura, mas simples. Só há os problemas básicos que o homem enfrentou durante séculos. Onde encontrar comida e água. Cuidar da família. Gosto do silêncio e da companhia dos cavalos.

— Como o garanhão fica tão tranquilo com a égua?

— Eles se conhecem muito bem.

— Então conhece a égua que peguei?

— Amira. É minha.

Bella lembrou-se dos guardas.

— _Você_ é o dono daqueles estábulos?

— Faz perguntas demais. — Ele lhe serviu mais chá e colocou comida em uma tigela. — Coma. Não comeu o dia inteiro.

— Prepara sua própria comida?

— Isso é tão surpreendente?

Bella pôs a caneca no chão e pegou a tigela, percebendo que ia ter que comer com as mãos.

— Bem, você não parece um "homem moderno". Esperava que tivesse cozinheiros e pessoas lhe servindo. — Tentou imaginar seu pai ou algum dos homens que conhecia cozinhando, sobretudo no deserto. — Estou impressionada. — Ela cheirou, desconfiada. — O que é isso? Carne de camelo? Guisado de lagarto?

— Arroz e vegetais.

Incomodada com seu tom, Bella segurou com mais força a tigela.

— Acha que sou uma inútil, não acha?

— Estou tentando _não_ pensar em você. — Ele olhava fixo para a fogueira enquanto comia. O fogo iluminava seu rosto bonito. — Meus dias no deserto são um tempo para contemplação. Para relaxar. Você claramente não sabe nada sobre essas duas coisas.

— Isso não é justo. Não estou impedindo que relaxe.

— Acha que não, _habibiti?_

Bella provou a comida cautelosamente.

— O gosto é bom. Prometo não ficar no seu caminho. Faça tudo o que faria se eu não estivesse aqui.

— Já estou fazendo. — Ele se serviu de mais comida. — Infelizmente, está fazendo junto comigo.

— Tente me ignorar.

— Não é uma mulher fácil de se ignorar. - Suas palavras a deixaram animada.

— Não?

— Uma mulher bonita como você sabe exatamente o que causa nos homens.

— Não parece ter dificuldade em resistir a mim.

— Tenho aversão a ser manipulado. Cada palavra sua, cada olhar, é planejado para alcançar seus objetivos.

Bella começava a sentir-se pior. Os arrepios aumentavam a cada instante e sua cabeça latejava muito para conseguir dar uma resposta inteligente. Queria não ter comido.

— Certo. Vou parar de falar.

— Essa possibilidade existe? Parece ser uma mulher que nunca aprendeu o significado da palavra _silêncio._

Seu julgamento duro era ainda mais doloroso porque ela se sentia mal. De repente, sentiu-se extremamente vulnerável, sozinha no deserto com aquele estranho insensível.

Devia tentar convencê-lo a levá-la para a cidade, mas estava sem energia para isso.

Só quando ele tirou a tigela de suas mãos, reparou que a estava observando.

— Estou bem.

Ele suspirou.

— Vá dormir. Amanhã vai se sentir melhor.

Iria? Apesar do fogo, seus dentes batiam.

— Está frio... Tem um casaco? Ele se levantou.

— Está com insolação, é por isso que está tremendo.

— Insolação? Isso parece sério!

Bella olhou para ele assustada, ainda tiritando de frio.

— Po... Pode chamar um ambulância?

— Não há serviços de emergência no deserto.

— Não quero mo... Morrer no deserto.

— Isso é improvável.

— E a... Aposto que fica desapontado com isso.

— Consegue andar até a tenda ou quer que eu carregue você?

— Não quero que me toque!

— Ótimo. — Ele apagou o fogo. — Pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa. Precisa descansar. Continue a beber. Vou lhe dar um cobertor e um creme para a pele.

Sentindo-se péssima, Bella arrastou-se até a tenda e desabou na cama **.**

— Pelo menos, essa roupa _fashion_ que me deu serve como camisola.

Com uma expressão irritada, ele a cobriu, Mas, apesar de seu tom rude **,** seus dedos estavam suaves ao checar a temperatura de sua testa.

— Durma. Vai estar melhor amanhã.

Ainda tremendo, Bella fechou os olhos.

— E depois?

— Vamos aprender a conviver um com o outro, _habibiti._ — Ele deuum riso sério. — A menos que adquira um súbito dom do silêncio,suspeito que vá ser um desafio.

* * *

 **Bjss, até o próximo!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Preparem o coração!**

* * *

Edward impelia seu cavalo através da areia. Geralmente, em sua primeira noite no deserto, caía num sono profundo. Na noite anterior, o sono não veio, e ele ficou olhando as estrelas por mais tempo do que conseguia lembrar. E a razão de sua insônia estava dormindo na tenda.

 _Sua tenda._

Preocupado com seu tremor, ele checou sua temperatura várias vezes durante a noite, e vê-la dormir foi tão perturbador quanto ficar ao lado dela acordada. Dormindo, ela perdia seu lado voluntarioso. Parecia vulnerável, com seus incríveis cabelos castanhos avermelhados espalhados sobre o lençol e o corpo em posição fetal, como se quisesse se proteger.

Edward apagou essa imagem de sua cabeça, e fez Batal ir mais depressa. Cavalgar costumava refrescar sua cabeça, mas parecia que aquela deusa morena tinha a capacidade de arruinar até esse simples prazer.

Nem mesmo nadar no oásis fez seu sangue esfriar, pois a lembrança dela andando seminua pela água estava gravada em sua cabeça.

 _A tentação tem forma de mulher,_ pensou irritado.

Havia sido isso que seu pai passara com sua madrasta? Toda vez em que cedia a suas exigências, era isso que enfrentava?

Pela primeira vez, Edward sentiu simpatia por seu pai, mas a reprimiu.

Um homem sempre tinha escolha, não importava o quão cativante fosse a mulher. E o verdadeiro teste para um homem eram suas escolhas. Não quando eram fáceis, mas quando envolviam tentação.

E ele _não_ faria as mesmas escolhas de seu pai.

Nunca permitiria que seu julgamento fosse obscurecido por seus sentimentos por uma mulher.

Ela nem era seu tipo de mulher. Não demonstrava respeito nem modéstia. Acostumado a mulheres que se intimidavam ao encontrá-lo em pessoa, Edward achou sua falta de deferência desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo.

Hoje, iria fazê-la ficar dentro da tenda, longe do sol do deserto. E se certificaria de que ela não tirasse mais a roupa. _Se tinha que ficar, então ela precisava aprender a se comportar,_ ele pensou, protegendo os olhos do sol ao olhar para o horizonte.

Após formular o que acreditava ser uma solução para o problema, Edward cavalgou de volta ao acampamento, confiante de ter suas emoções sob controle.

De repente, Batal deu um relincho de raiva e ficou de pé sobre as palas traseiras. Grudado ao dorso do animal, Edward falou com ele calmamente, usando toda sua força para mantê-lo sob controle.

Só quando conseguiu acalmá-lo, viu o que o sobressaltara.

Ela estava de pé sob a sombra da tenda com os cabelos molhados de outro mergulho no oásis.

Desculpe, não sabia que tinha saído com o cavalo. Você me assustou. —A vermelhidão de sua pele melhorara e seu rosto estava com um brilho saudável.

Mas o que realmente lhe chamou atenção foi o modo como estava vestida.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward mal conseguia falar.

— O que fez com a túnica?

— Umas pequenas alterações. — Olhou para si mesma e seu cabelo deslizou tentadoramente para frente. — Era comprida demais.

— Era no comprimento perfeito — Edward falou, e ela o olhou com um sorriso atordoante e olhos desafiadores.

— Se isso o ofende, pode me levar para a cidade.

Então, esse era seu plano.

Estava tentando levá-lo à loucura.

 _E estava conseguindo._

Rígido na sela, Edward estudava sua roupa, incrédulo.

De algum modo, ela transformara uma túnica reta em alta costura.

Ela rasgara o tecido com as mãos, tirando um metro embaixo, de modo que agora terminava numa diagonal em suas coxas, expondo suas pernas incríveis. E, como se não bastasse, pegara umas folhas de tamareira e as tecera em um cinto, acentuando sua cintura fina.

Excitado, Edward respirou fundo e percebeu que seu plano de mantê-la coberta falhara espetacularmente.

Ela parecia uma sedutora saída da mitologia grega.

Frustrado com sua reação, pensava em uma solução alternativa para escondê-la.

— Você fica na tenda hoje — ele ordenou. E ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, com uma pitada de humor em seus olhos castanhos.

— Devo responder: "sim, Majestade"?

— "Sim, Vossa alteza", seria suficiente.

— O problema é que nunca fui boa em fazer o que me dizem. Fui educada para desafiar e questionar. Tenho a tendência a fazer o oposto do que me pedem.

A expressão de Edward não se alterou.

— Nesse caso, ordeno que fique fora da tenda e ande seminua por aí até irmos embora daqui.

Ela caiu na gargalhada. Seu riso era tão contagiante que ele sentiu os cantos de sua boca se levantarem.

— Viu? — Ela ainda ria. — Você _tem_ humor. Está rindo.

 _Estava?_ Edward desceu do cavalo, tirou as rédeas e o fez ir em direção ao oásis para beber, lembrando a si mesmo de que não havia _nada_ de divertido naquela situação. Mas tinha que admitir que era reconfortante estar com alguém que não dizia só o que ele queria ouvir.

— Como está sua dor de cabeça?

— Passou, obrigada. Conseguiu dormir no chão? Deve ter sido bem desconfortável.

— Dormi — ele mentiu, incapaz de admitir para si mesmo que aquela mulher lhe tirara o sono. — Pronta para o café da manhã?

—Totalmente. Estou faminta. E, depois, acho que vou nadar. Nua, claro. E, depois, uma longa cavalgada no deserto...

— Está me provocando de propósito.

— Não, estou sendo eu mesma. E, se não gosta de mim, então por que não me leva para a cidade? Vai poder passar sua temporada aqui tranquilamente. Não passo de um problema.

— A habilidade de lidar com problemas é o verdadeiro teste para o caráter de um homem. — Edward ficou satisfeito ao ver o ar de surpresa em seu belo rosto. — E eu adoro ser testado.

Não tinha a menor intenção de revelar que nunca fora testado assim.

Nunca sentira antes aquele forte ímpeto de esquecer quem era e perder a cabeça com uma mulher bonita.

Irritado com seus pensamentos, Edward estudou sua silhueta esbelta.

— Não parece tomar café da manhã.

— Queimo muitas calorias. — Ela soou defensiva, como se ele não fosse a primeira pessoa a lhe dizer isso. — Não há nada de errado comigo, tá? Não tenho nenhuma desordem alimentar, nem faço dieta.

— É isso que falam de você?

— Não — ela negou rapidamente. — De qualquer modo, não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem. Sou magra porque sou muito ativa.

Edward fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando afastar a imagem que as palavras dela criaram em sua cabeça. Tudo nela era ativo e atlético, desde suas longas pernas exibidas pela túnica remodelada até seus braços fortes e delgados. Ela era vibrante, cheia de energia e _viva._

— Estou com calor da cavalgada. Vou tomar banho. — Edward foi em direção à tenda, e então parou e lhe deu um olhar de advertência. — E não quero plateia.

— Certo, Vossa Alteza. Prometo não espiar.

Bufando, Edward se refugiou na tenda. _Ela o estava levando lentamente à loucura._

Sentada A sombra de uma tamareira, Bella revia com alegria o sucesso de seu plano, abanando-se com uma folha enorme. Se continuasse assim, estaria na cidade na hora do almoço.

Deitada ali, com aquele calor opressivo, percebeu que o nó de tensão em seu estômago se aliviara, e que se sentia relaxada pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Dormira bem na noite anterior. Sem pesadelos.

Espantando um inseto de seu braço, Bella se perguntou o porquê. Ainda estava no deserto. Todos os problemas que tinha quando chegara ainda existiam. O que mudara?

Ao ouvir um mergulho, parou de se abanar e observou enquanto o sheik atravessava a água com poderosas braçadas. Os músculos de suas costas sobressaíam enquanto nadava.

Ele _estava em forma,_ ela pensou, sonhadora.

E ficaria furioso quando visse que ela estava sentada ali.

Faltava saber se ficaria furioso o suficiente para expulsá-la para algum lugar civilizado.

Quanto tempo levaria para convencê-lo?

Com sorte, depois da manhã inteira em sua companhia, ele a levaria embora.

Nesse meio tempo, ela aproveitaria.

Quando é que podia admirar um físico assim?

Ele era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o homem mais _sexy_ que já encontrara.

Bella apoiou o queixo nas mãos, e seus olhos seguiam cada movimento daquele corpo forte e bronzeado que se impunha um extenuante exercício físico. Ele era o oposto dos artistas pálidos com quem ela se envolvia. Não só fisicamente, mas em personalidade e comportamento.

E também era muito sério.

Bella franziu a testa.

 _Não era seu tipo._

Então, por que estava ali olhando-o?

O que deveria era estar melhorando sua aparência, mas, sem um espelho, era difícil.

Olhou para a túnica dele e teve uma ideia.

Deu uma olhada para a água, para ver se ele ainda estava de costas, e pegou o punhal na túnica dele.

A lâmina brilhou sob o sol forte, e Bella sorriu ao virá-la e encontrar o ângulo certo.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Pega desprevenida, Bella olhou para ele com ar de culpada, e viu a raiva em seu rosto. Ignorando sua pulsação acelerada, ela sorriu com doçura.

— É... Brincando com seu punhal e olhando você?

Em vez de responder, ele nadou de volta. Cada braçada emanava poder masculino.

Ao lembrar-se de seu beijo, Bella sentiu seu coração bater forte e uma vontade enorme de correr até ele. Mas não conseguiria mexer as pernas, então ficou sentada onde estava, com os olhos fixos nele e o punhal na mão.

Ele saiu da água como uma visão gloriosa de perfeição atlética, com água escorrendo em seus músculos, sua barriga lisa e forte, seu peito e pernas escurecidos por seus pelos.

Bella tentou dizer uma frivolidade qualquer, mas descobriu que não conseguia dizer nada diante de tanta masculinidade,

Ele afastou o cabelo molhado do rosto e a olhou com raiva.

— _Não_ devia estar me olhando.

— Não há outra coisa para fazer. Não tenho _laptop,_ nem celular ou um _iPod._

— E não consegue se ocupar sem eles? Depende de tecnologia para se entreter?

— Preciso. É como mantenho contato com meus amigos. Como não posso, fiquei observando você.

— Não sou seu amigo.

— Mas é uma criatura viva, o que já é alguma coisa. E muito bonito de se olhar. — Sabia que fazia um jogo perigoso, mas estava desesperada para que ele a levasse até a cidade, e tinha certeza de que seria vencido em algum momento.

— Está sendo provocativa de propósito. — Sem esperar por sua reação, ele arrancou o punhal de suas mãos e a fez levantar-se, com seus olhos furiosos a apenas alguns centímetros dos dela ao segurá-la contra si.

— O que planejava fazer com o punhal?

— Calma, tá bom? Eu ia usá-lo como espelho.

— _Espelho?_

— Sim, a lâmina é brilhante. Estou sem espelho há duas semanas! Só queria saber se os danos podem ser sanados.

Ele olhou estupefato para a lâmina mortal, como se sua função alternativa nunca lhe tivesse ocorrido.

— Um espelho...

— Olha, o deserto pode ser um paraíso para você, mas para mim o oposto, certo? Não posso fazer nenhuma das coisas que faço normalmente!

— Passa o dia se olhando no espelho?

Sentindo-se fútil, Bella hesitou um pouco.

— Tente se colocar em meu lugar antes de julgar. Se saio de casa sem maquiagem, todo mundo começa a perguntar se estou doente, ou usando drogas, ou prestes a ser internada em uma clínica. Tudo o que visto é avaliado, as pessoas são _más._

— _Quem é_ mau?

Bella voltou atrás ao ver que confessara o quanto a imprensa magoava seus sentimentos.

— Os amigos, a família... — ela respondeu vagamente.

— Seus amigos e sua família avaliam tudo o que veste? Eles são maus?

— Oh, seja lá o que for... — Percebendo que estava enfiando os pés pelas mãos, Bella deu de ombros. — Não importa. Só estou explicando que é natural para mim me olhar no espelho e conferir se não acordei com uma espinha no nariz.

— E se tiver?

— Fico dentro de casa.

— Que vida estranha.

Bella franziu a testa. Estava tão habituada com sua vida que nem a questionava. _Era estranha?_

— Precisa parar de pensar em sua aparência e aprender sobre humildade. E obediência. Disse para não vir me olhar. Não me desafie, _habibiti,_ pois _não_ vai vencer.

— Oh, querido, estou contrariando você? — ela falou com sarcasmo, e viu a raiva no fundo dos olhos dele.

— Sim — ele respondeu entre os dentes, apertando seu pulso. — Mas minha reação não vai ser mandá-la para longe, e sim mantê-la por perto. Lembre-se disso antes de me provocar, Kate.

Kate? Quem era Kate? Bella ia dizer que ele devia pelo menos tratá-la pelo nome certo, mas lembrou que se _apresentara_ como Kate.

Ali, nas areias escaldantes do deserto, Bella Swan não existia.

Que confusão criara, embora _fosse_ libertador ser anônima. Seria melhor ainda se pudesse ser anônima em algum lugar com instalações mais decentes.

— Por que me manteria por perto se incomodo?

— Porque pretendo ensiná-la a se comportar. Precisa aprender a respeitar.

— O que vai fazer, me dar umas palmadas? — O tom de Bella era petulante, mas seu coração batia forte. — Estamos no século XXI.

— Está no deserto. Aqui o tempo parou. E, já que está tão determinada a me olhar na água, pode vir junto.

Sem avisar, ele a jogou na água.

Pega de surpresa, Bella afundou. Por um momento, tudo ficou confuso e ela se debatia freneticamente. Engoliu muita água antes de vir à tona tossindo, só para descobri-lo ao seu lado. Tirando o cabelo do rosto, ela respirou aflita.

— Está tentando me afogar? — Ela tossiu de novo e bateu no próprio peito, tentando tirar a água dos pulmões. — Por que fez isso?

— Achei que precisava se refrescar. — Com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, nadou para longe dela, deixando-a olhando para ele.

Enchendo os pulmões de ar, mergulhou e o seguiu, tomando o cuidado de manter-se no fundo para não criar ondulações na superfície.

 _Onde ele estava?_

Ela olhou através da água verde-acinzentada turva, desejando estar com óculos de natação, e então viu um par de pernas fortes bem diante dela.

Sorrindo, Bella desceu até o fundo na intenção de puxar seu pé e desequilibrá-lo, mas ele a segurou pelo ombro e a puxou até a superfície.

— Sabe nadar.

— Esperava que eu me afogasse? — Irritada por ele tê-la visto, Bella lutava para controlar sua respiração. — Como soube que eu estava aqui?

— Porque seu comportamento é extremamente previsível. Só quer irritar.

— Acha que sou previsível?

— Kate, faz tudo para irritar o máximo possível. Tem medo de animais? Porque o lago está cheio deles.

— É isso que as mulheres fazem quando estão perto de você? Gritam e pedem proteção a você? Odeio tirar sua oportunidade de bancar o macho, mas consigo me livrar sozinha de aranhas. — Bella torceu o cabelo, saindo da água. — Se quer uma donzela que dá gritinhos, está olhando para a mulher errada. Quer saber? Aposto uma corrida no lago. Se eu vencer, me leva de volta para a cidade.

— _Não_ vou apostar corrida com uma mulher.

— Por quê? Medo de perder? Não se preocupe, Vossa Alteza. Prometo não contar para ninguém se eu vencer.

Ele a olhou incrédulo e então balançou a cabeça e começou a rir. Fascinada com a mudança dele, o sorriso de Bella desapareceu. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, mas, quando sorria... Oh, não...

Sentiu suas pernas fracas e de repente estava pensando naquele beijo.

 _Naquele boca cruelmente talentosa..._

 _Isso não é bom,_ Bella pensou incomodada, tentando ignorar o calor que se espalhava por seu corpo. Era embaraçoso demais achar um machão daqueles tão atraente. Algo que nunca admitiria para ninguém. Pelo menos ninguém que ela conhecia estava ali para ver seu lapso de gosto e julgamento.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— E então? Nenhum comentário esperto? - Arrogância não era atraente, Bella disse a si mesma.

— Só estou me preparando psicologicamente para vencer. Espero que seja um bom perdedor.

— Não saberia dizer. — Sua boca bonita deu um sorriso irônico. — Nunca perdi.

Bella trincou os dentes.

— Todos o deixam ganhar por ser o sheik, _é óbvio._

— É o que acha?

— Se não tem medo de ser derrotado, então me deixe competir com você.

— Para quê? Você não conseguiria ganhar, _habibiti._

Bella pôs as mãos na cintura, cada vez mais irritada.

— Olhe para mim! Veja eu me distanciar, Vossa Alteza. Não deve conseguir nadar tão rápido assim por causa do peso de seu ego...

Ele ainda estava rindo, como se o mero pensamento de ser vencido realmente o divertisse.

— É a mulher mais insuportável que já conheci. E precisa mesmo aprender a respeitar.

— Respeito tem que ser conquistado.

— Concordo. Então, quando eu vencer, isso acaba. — Ele parou de rir e seu tom ficou duro. — Vai parar de me irritar de propósito na esperança de que eu a leve para a cidade. Vou deixar você sair na frente.

Furiosa com seu tom condescendente e com sua arrogância, Bella o encarou.

— Não preciso de favores.

Sustentando seu olhar, ela tirou o cinto. Relutante de ter que passar mais uma hora tecendo folhas de palmeira, ela o jogou para fora da água e ouviu seu barulho ao cair na areia. E então tirou a túnica.

 _Presta atenção nisso, bonitão,_ ela pensou convencida, e ouviu com satisfação a respiração dele se alterar.

Sem olhar para ele, fez uma bola com a túnica e a jogou na mesma direção do cinto. Em pé, só de calcinha e sutiã, ela virou-se e lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

— Eu estava usando mais roupas do que você. Isso daria a você uma vantagem injusta — disse despreocupada. Mas o coração dela disparou ao ver seu olhar desaprovador, e se perguntou o que ele faria se ela _tivesse_ passado dos limites. — Vamos dar a largada. Um, dois, três e já!

Sem esperar por sua reação, Bella mergulhou, flexível como uma lontra, e nadou num elegante estilo _crawl_ conseguido nas inúmeras apostas com suas irmãs no lago da mansão Swan.

Na escola, ela era imbatível nas competições na piscina e estava segura de que, numa distância curta, seria a campeã. Era rápida, leve e forte, e possuía a vantagem adicional de ele claramente subestimar as mulheres. Estava tão confiante que, quando virou a cabeça para respirar e o viu passar por ela, tomou um susto. Sua surpresa foi rapidamente eclipsada por uma forte determinação de vencer, e Bella deu tudo de si nas braçadas finais, com o coração disparado e os pulmões ardendo pelo esforço.

Ele chegou na frente, com o corpo inteiro de distância, e sua respiração nem se alterara.

Ofegante, Bella viu sorriso divertido e tramou em silêncio todo tipo de vingança.

— Ofereci a você uma vantagem — ele disse suavemente, tirando uma planta grudada no cabelo dela. — Devia ter aceitado.

Bella viu tudo ficar escuro e ouviu, à distância, ele dizer algo numa língua que não entendia. E então ele a estava pegando no colo e colocando-a na beira do lago.

— Por que se esforçou tanto? — Num tom rude, ele saiu do lago, com água escorrendo do corpo e o cabelo grudado à cabeça. — Está se recuperando de uma insolação. Devia estar descansando na sombra. É a mulher mais irritante que já conheci.

— Também amo você. — Mas Bella ficou com a cabeça baixa por um instante, humilhada por demonstrar fraqueza de novo. _O_ macho man _vai adorar isso._ — Se vai se vangloriar, faça isso longe de mim. Preciso de um minuto.

— O que precisa é de uma lição de humildade. — Parou de falar e estudou seu rosto com ar pensativo. — Surpreendentemente, nada muito bem.

A tontura melhorou um pouco.

— Nado muito bem _para uma mulher,_ é isso? Saboreie sua vitória enquanto pode, vou vencê-lo da próxima vez.

— Não vai haver próxima vez. — Seus ombros fortes brilhavam sob o sol. —Vista-se, Kate. E pare de me provocar. Ganhei a corrida. Você fica.

Bella espremeu a água dos cabelos. Seu corpo inteiro pulsava de desejo, e era impossível não olhar para aquelas pernas fortes e aquela barriga lisa.

Ele olhou para seu sutiã, que agora não passava de uma película transparente.

Bella quis se cobrir, o que era ridículo, pois nunca tivera pudor com seu corpo. Estava acostumada a ser fotografada de todos os ângulos, a ser analisada pelos homens.

 _Mas aquele homem era diferente._

Ignorando o ardor de desejo em seu baixo-ventre, levantou-se com graciosidade, explorando instintivamente a vantagem que tinha sobre ele.

— Leve-me para a cidade, Vossa Alteza.

Ela viu o brilho de raiva em seus olhos, e então ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou contra si.

— Faz um jogo perigoso.

Pressionada contra seu corpo molhado, Bella sentiu um desejo imediato. Irritada com sua reação, tentou libertar seu pulso.

— Solte-me. Não sou seu tipo e você _certamente_ não é o meu.

A resposta dele foi erguê-la em seus braços, e ela levou um susto.

— Aonde pensa que está me levando? Não pode simplesmente me carregar em seu ombro como um homem das cavernas — ela reclamou, sentindo as mãos dele em suas coxas nuas e tentando ignorar a voz em sua cabeça que dizia que não conhecia nenhum homem que conseguisse levantá-la com tanta facilidade.

— Estamos sozinhos no deserto, _habibiti._ Posso fazer o que quiser. E é o que pretendo.

— O que isso quer dizer? Está provando que é o sheik? Pois fique sabendo, _Vossa Alteza,_ que eu não obedeço.

— Então é hora de aprender. — Firme e obstinado, ele entrou na tenda e a colocou no chão como se tocá-la o tivesse queimado.

— Não pode...

Com um grunhido de advertência, ele segurou seu rosto e levou sua boca até a dela com uma voracidade crua e selvagem. Quando seus lábios se encontraram, deu-se uma erupção de paixão tão primitiva que era como ser pego pela correnteza de uma cachoeira. Bella foi arrastada, seus sentidos rodopiavam e se despedaçavam, incapazes de escapar do fluxo de excitação que percorria todo o seu corpo.

Sentia a investida erótica da língua dele e a pressão de sua mão em suas costas ao puxá-la contra si. Quando seus corpos se tocaram, ela se derreteu. Sua cabeça girava, seus joelhos fraquejaram e sentiu calor em toda parte; fora, dentro dela, fritando suas terminações nervosas. Com um gemido de desespero, ela passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijou de volta, fascinada pela força de seus ombros e por seu poder masculino. Mas o melhor era saber que ele a desejava. _Ela,_ não Bella Swan. Era a mulher que o interessava, não o sobrenome.

Ele a fazia se sentir bonita, desejável, _irresistível._ Perdeu o ar ao sentir as mãos dele em seus seios, seu toque perfeito ao tirar seu sutiã epassar os polegares sobre seus mamilos endurecidos.

Os dois ficaram mudos, mas seus gestos diziam tudo ao se deleitarem um na boca do outro e saborearem cada momento de mútua exploração. Quando a mão dele desceu, Bella fechou os olhos, e, quando ele finalmente a tocou _lá,_ ela se arrepiou e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo seu cheiro masculino e a rigidez de seu maxilar com a língua.

Estava tão perdida no fogo que ele acendera que não protestou quando ele a abaixou gentilmente até o colchão. Os músculos dele ficaram salientes ao sustentarem seu peso, e depois ele recuou um pouco, observando seu corpo seminu com olhos que brilhavam de desejo.

— Você é linda — ele disse, e então tirou sua última frágil proteção com um único movimento firme de sua mão.

Nua, ela ficou insegura, mas ele cobriu o corpo de Bella com o seu, num gesto estranhamente protetor. Bella olhava fascinada a beleza de seus olhos, quando então seu corpo se tencionou ao sentir que seus dedos a tocavam intimamente. Era enlouquecedor de bom, e ela gemeu e tentou dizer algo, mas ele a impediu com sua boca, silenciando suas lamúrias incoerentes.

A habilidade dele ia além de tudo o que ela conhecera antes. Ele lhe causou um prazer tão intenso que a deixou desesperada. Nunca havia desejado ninguém como desejava aquele homem. Sua intimidade estava em fogo e ela se remexia freneticamente tentando aliviar aquela pressão quase angustiante, mas ele se recusou a liberá-la daquela agonia sensual.

— Por favor — ela sussurrou, descendo sua mão pelas costas dele para fazê-lo ficar ainda mais próximo.

— Por favor... oh, pode...

A resposta dele foi colocar a boca em seu mamilo, e Bella gemeu quando se desencadeou outra explosão de calor dentro dela.

— _Por favor... Preciso muito..._

Ele murmurou algo com uma voz arrastada, deu-lhe um olhar cheio de paixão e deslizou sua mão forte para debaixo de suas nádegas e a puxou para debaixo dele, colocando-a em contato com sua poderosa ereção. Ele era dominador, o tipo do macho controlador, mas Bella nem ligou, só o que lhe importava era que ele fizesse _algo_ em relação ao desejo desesperador que ameaçava devorá-la.

— Agora — ela implorou, e ele a colocou na posição que queria e penetrou seu corpo trêmulo e pulsante com uma única investida que os uniu completamente.

Ele deu um gemido e apoiou à cabeça no ombro dela, com a respiração áspera e irregular, lutando para se controlar.

A sensação dele dentro dela era tão espantosamente boa que Bella não conseguia respirar nem se mexer. Ao penetrá-la de novo, ela enfiou as unhas em sua pele e arqueou o corpo para trás, movendo os quadris no ritmo rápido que ele impôs, e, quase imediatamente, ela atingiu um clímax tão intenso que a fez perder o ar. Ele a levou ao mesmo ponto várias vezes e, quando seus pensamentos ficaram indistintos e ela achou que iria desmaiar, ele murmurou algo de encontro a sua boca e deu uma investida final que os lançou contra um muro sólido de sensações.

Dessa vez, Bella ficou totalmente fora de controle, com seu corpo subjugado por níveis tão insanos de excitação, que ela se agarrava a ele e soluçava contra sua pele macia. Mesmo quando seus espasmos diminuíram, ela não o soltou. Não o _deixaria_ ir. Queria prendê-lo para sempre. No fundo de seu cérebro derretido pela paixão, sentia que tudo mudara, mas não conseguia saber como nem por quê. Tudo o que sabia era que viveram algo incrível. Sentia-se _sexy,_ acalentada e _especial._

Uma luz intensa entrou pela abertura da tenda e os envolveu, como se fosse o sol sorrindo aprovadoramente. Bella tocou o cabelo dele, notando que era de um tom acobreado raro. Ele deve ter sentido seu toque, pois levantou a cabeça e a olhou. Ela notou que seus pelos do rosto eram do mesmo tom acobreado de seu cabelo, que tinha cílios longos e grossos, e bonitas maçãs do rosto. E que seus olhos verdes estavam inexpressivos.

 _Estava tão transtornado quanto ela,_ Bella pensou. O cabelo dela estava colado ao pescoço; sentia-se seca pelo calor e por toda aquela experiência. Entre todas as coisas que deram errado ultimamente, aquela parecia estar completamente certa. Era o momento mais excitante de sua vida. E de repente quis que ele a abraçasse. Era tudo o que queria. Um abraço.

Colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele e as pontas de seus dedos formigaram ao sentir seus músculos rígidos. O corpo dele era incrível, com aqueles músculos definidos e a pele bronzeada. Olhando para ele, Bella percebeu que estava tímida pela primeira vez na vida.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ele fez um aceno de cabeça demonstrando satisfação.

— Então, _é_ capaz de ser submissa — ele disse num tom vazio, e Bella mal acreditou, pois esperava que dissesse qualquer coisa menos isso.

Sua bolha de prazer estourou.

Encheu-se de vergonha. O que a fizera pensar, sequer por um instante, que viveram algo especial? Estava tão desesperada por afeto que via magia onde não havia?

Lentamente, ela tirou a mão de seu peito, tentando controlar a respiração, parecer casual, e não deixar transparecer o quanto seu comentário a machucara.

Então era disso que tudo aquilo se tratava? Um exercício de dominação masculina?

Pensou que tivessem compartilhado um momento especial, e o tempo todo ele só tentara colocá-la em seu lugar. E ela caíra nessa, não caíra? Entrara naquilo sem pensar duas vezes.

 _Estava tão desesperada que lhe implorara._

Ficou furiosa. De repente se sentiu mais vazia do que nunca.

— Não sou submissa. — Era uma luta manter sua voz relaxada, mas estava determinada a conseguir. _A não deixar transparecer._ — Apenas preguiçosa. Só me deitei, e você teve que fazer o trabalho todo.

Ele a olhou longamente e depois rolou para o lado e se levantou. Tudo nele demonstrava autoconfiança. Segurança. Bella o olhou com atenção. Os ombros largos, a pele dourada, longas pernas fortes. Observou-o com desejo enquanto ele se afastava para o outro lado da tenda.

Afastava-se dela.

Todos sempre se afastavam dela.

Ele se vestiu sem olhar para ela nenhuma vez. O que era bom, pois ela podia limpar uma lágrima desgarrada sem ele ver.

O nó em sua garganta era mais difícil de eliminar.

Sentiu uma necessidade imensa de falar com sua irmã gêmea. Mas isso não era uma opção. Não só Angela tinha sido mandada para a Austrália, como _não_ iria querer falar com ela. Não se falavam desde aquela discussão. _Desde aquela noite horrível._

Bella o observava em silêncio. O que esperava? Que ele preenchesse seu vazio com um momento de paixão? Pensou que haveria algo mais? Ela era uma nulidade em relacionamentos. De qualquer tipo.

Quis ficar sozinha, mas, quando viu que ele terminava de se vestir, percebeu que não queria realmente.

— Aonde vai? — Ela deixou a pergunta escapar, e ele olhou para ela. Olharam-se por um instante e depois ele prendeu o punhal em seu cinto.

Algo naquele perfil duro a perturbava, e de repente sentiu-se completamente insegura.

— Fiz algo errado? —No momento em que essas palavras saíram de sua boca, ela se arrependeu, mas já era tarde demais.

 _Papo de carente._

Ele foi até a entrada da tenda sem responder, e Bella sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos.

— Não _ouse_ ir embora assim — ela disse, e ele virou-se, _aquele homem com quem partilhara uma intimidade profunda,_ e lhe deu um olhar que gelou seu sangue.

— Isso foi um erro.

— Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa. — Tentando manter sua dignidade, Bella pegou o lençol e se cobriu. — Foi culpa sua.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dele.

— Podia ter recusado.

— Como? Você não parecia estar aceitando "não" como resposta.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás como se ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa.

— Se tivesse dito que não eu teria parado.

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho. Devia confessar que não conseguia nem pensar, que dirá falar? Que _não_ queria dizer "não"?

— Você é o sheik — disse, de modo frívolo. — Não achei que pudesse dizer "não".

— Desde quando isso é impedimento para você? Isso _não_ vai acontecer de novo.

O ego de Bella foi massacrado. E ela havia se sentido _sexy_ e desejada. _Pensara que viveram algo especial._

— Por mim, tudo bem — ela rebateu, mas falara para o ar denso e opressivo da tenda, porque ele já tinha saído, deixando-a sozinha.


	6. Chapter 5

**Vamos viajar para o deserto?**

 **Só lembrando: comentários me deixam muito feliz!**

* * *

— Nunca fiz sexo só por uma noite, Amira. — Bella encostou a testa no pelo macio da égua e acariciou seu dorso. — Os jornais inventam essas histórias sobre mim porque isso vende jornal e eu os incentivo a acreditar nisso, mas, se soubessem que quase não tenho experiência, ficariam chocados. Não sou como seu dono, que deve ter muita experiência, considerando aquela performance magistral.

O cavalo relinchou suavemente e lhe deu uma focinhada carinhosa.

— Não posso levá-la para sair — Bella disse docemente, confortada pela reação da égua. — Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez? Não vou arriscar sua vida de novo. Não me importo com a minha, mas você é especial. — Beijou a égua e ficou tensa ao ouvir o som de cascos atrás dela. Virou-se discretamente e, quando viu que era o sheik, sentiu um aperto no estômago.

Mesmo montado no cavalo, ele estava espetacular. Lindo e totalmente no controle.

Suas mãos puxavam as rédeas para conter o cavalo, e ele estava parado, olhando para ela. Ao lembrar-se da sensação daquelas mãos poderosas em seu corpo, Bella foi tomada por um calor indesejável.

— Cavalgada agradável, Vossa Alteza? — Ela vestira de novo sua túnica, mas agora se arrependia de tê-la cortado tão curta. Pela primeira vez, desejou estar coberta. Decidida a evitar que ele percebesse seu constrangimento, fez "festinha" na água, sabendo que ele a observava.

— Meu nome é Edward.

— Ah! E posso tratá-lo pelo nome porque fizemos sexo? Privilégios especiais?

Ele desceu do cavalo e foi até ela.

— É muito atrevida.

— Bem, desculpe se não agrado, mas não sei o que dizer numa situação dessas. Cheia de raiva, Bella afastou o cabelo do rosto, e desejou poder ter passado três horas num _spa_ antes de encontrá-lo de novo. Encará-lo sem maquiagem exigia uma autoconfiança que não possuía. — Se isso tivesse acontecido na cidade, não precisaríamos nos ver de novo.

— Isso nunca teria acontecido na cidade. Lá, não esqueço quem eu sou, nem minhas responsabilidades.

— Sua vida parece uma piada. Desculpe se o fiz se esquecer de suas responsabilidades.

Houve um longo silêncio e então ele suspirou.

— Não se desculpe. Você foi incrível.

Por um instante, ela achou que tivesse ouvido mal. Olhou em direção ao peito dele e lentamente levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, com o coração disparado.

— O que disse?

— Precisa entender que sou um homem muito disciplinado. _Não estou_ acostumado a perder o controle.

— Sério? Quase nunca tenho controle. Sou impulsiva.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— _Nisso_ eu consigo acreditar, _habibiti._ É extremamente emocional.

—Enquanto você é assustadoramente sem emoção. - Bella corou ao lembrar que ele não a tocara depois do sexo. — Então, não combinamos. Após perceber isso, espero que finalmente tenha decidido me levar até a cidade.

Ele respirou fundo.

—Não foi isso o que decidi.

—Escuta, essa devia ser sua semana de descanso, então não vai querer ficar nessa situação estranha, vai?

—Exato. É minha semana de descanso, então a uso como me agradar.

— O que quer dizer? O que o agrada?

— _Você._

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— O que disse?

— Você me agrada muito. É extremamente passional e, quando está na cama, deixa de me combater. — Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. — É por isso pretendo mantê-la em minha cama pelo resto da semana no deserto.

— Então vou ser seu harém particular enquanto estivermos aqui?

Ele ergueu um dos cantos da boca.

— Uma mulher não constitui um harém, _habibiti,_ embora tenha vivacidade suficiente para distribuir entre pelo menos dez mulheres.

— Espera aí... — Com o rosto em fogo, Bella deu as costas para a égua, que focinhou com força suas costas, empurrando-a para cima de Edward.

Aquelas mãos fortes fecharam-se em volta de seus braços, segurando-a, e Bella gemeu ao sentir a química entre eles.

—Não sou seu tipo. Você não é o meu. Isso vai contra minha lógica.

— Contra a minha também... —A boca dele aproximou-se da sua. — Mas acho que, a essa altura, nossa lógica já era. — Ele a pegou no colo e Bella lhe deu um soco no ombro.

— Aonde está me levando?

— De volta para a cama — ele respondeu, entrando na tenda. Colocou-a gentilmente sobre o colchão e tirou sua túnica sem lhe dar a chance de resistir. — Quando está embaixo de mim, é toda macia, dócil e feminina, então é onde vai ficar enquanto estivermos aqui.

Bella tentou pegar a túnica.

— Aquilo foi uma _performance_ única, causada por muito sol e por você impor sua vontade.

Ele tirou a túnica de seu alcance, com um brilho perigoso no olhar ao tirar sua própria roupa.

— _Por que_ luta contra mim?

Desviando os olhos da tentação, Bella considerava suas chances de fugir da tenda sem que ele a pegasse.

— Uma vez foi um erro, duas seria um desastre.

— Se fugir, trago-a de volta.

Então ela olhou para ele e foi capturada por seu sorriso devastador e pela inegável intenção sexual em seus olhos. Seu corpo se derreteu num desejo tão intenso que não conseguia respirar. Era injusto ele ser tão lindo.

— Não sou sua prisioneira.

— Não. — Ele pegou o punhal em sua túnica. — É uma mulher irritante, corajosa e desafiadora. E acho isso incrivelmente erótico.

Havia uma força primitiva nele que fazia Bella se arrepiar e, de repente, percebeu que nunca lidara com ninguém assim antes. Olhou desconfiada para o punhal.

— Para que isso? Vai me subjugar à força?

— Não se preocupe — ele sussurrou. — Quando eu possuir você de novo, não vai resistir mais do que da primeira vez.

Bella estava com o coração disparado e a boca seca.

— Meu cérebro já está funcionando direito. E esse estilo "homem das cavernas" não me seduz em nada. Gosto de um homem com quem possa conversar.

— E eu gosto de mulheres que sabem quando ficar caladas. — Colocou o punhal no chão. — Venho observando-a desde que chegou. E também observei quando estava debaixo de mim. Foi uma visão muito satisfatória.

Envergonhada por ser lembrada de como cedera facilmente, Bella ergueu o queixo.

— Foi tudo uma atuação para proteger seu ego. — Ela tentou levantar rápido, mas Edward sorriu, segurou-a pela cintura e a desceu de volta até o colchão.

— Está falando porque está nervosa, e isso é bom, pois mostra que está vulnerável. Mas não precisa ter medo. — Ele se sentou pensativo ao lado dela. Bella se distraía com cada curva dos músculos de seu peito bronzeado.

— Não estou com medo... Estou...

A boca dele silenciou o resto da frase e ela sentiu sua cabeça rodar, mas estava determinada a não demonstrar nada. Ele já se achava um deus, não era necessário alimentar seu ego deixando-o saber que beijava extremamente bem. Ignorando o calor que atravessou seu corpo, ela se afastou e tentou parecer entediada.

— Desculpe, era para eu sentir alguma coisa? — Mas sua voz rouca a traiu, e ele sorriu, segurou-a pelos ombros e a deitou.

— Alguma vez é sincera sobre seus sentimentos?

 _Não,_ Bella pensou debilmente, lembrando-se do quanto já fora machucada na vida. _Nunca._

— Não tenho sentimentos — ela sussurrou, e ele roçou seus lábios nos dela. Olhavam-se fixamente, com uma deliciosa excitação pulsando entre eles.

O calor opressivo da tenda ficou sufocante, e Bella respirou fundo quando ele roçou sua coxa na dela e suas respirações se misturaram.

— Da última vez, foi tudo muito rápido. Dessa vez vai ser diferente. Vamos levar um ao outro à loucura.

Ele desceu os olhos lentamente por sua boca, seu pescoço, até chegar em seus seios. Bella gemeu ao sentir seus mamilos endurecerem.

— _Pare_ de olhar assim para mim. — Mas soou sem convicção, porque não queria que ele parasse. _Adorava_ o modo como a estava olhando.

Não como Bella Swan, mas como se fosse incrivelmente desejável.

— Se não quisesse que eu olhasse, não teria feito de si mesma objeto de interesse.

Um movimento deliberado da mão dele causou um espasmo em seu corpo.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Tire as mãos de mim.

— Certo. Sem mãos. — Com um sorriso irresistível, ele baixou a cabeça e pôs seu mamilo na boca. O ventre de Bella ficou quente de excitação.

— Não pode...

— Posso, sim. — Ele cobriu seu corpo com o dele e sua mão forte segurou-lhe o rosto. — Diga que não e eu paro. É o que quer?

Bella olhou para ele sem forças. Sentia-se capturada, feminina, e deliciosamente consciente da pressão do corpo dela contra o seu. Edward passou a mão em sua coxa.

— Se for não, que seja logo, _habibiti,_ pois sou um cara muito esfomeado.

Bella estava hipnotizada por seu olhar. _Devia_ dizer "não". _Realmente_ devia. Mas, naquele momento, não ligava se ele não era adequado. Se não tinham nada em comum e se aquilo _não era real._

 _Desejava-o tanto que era embaraçoso._

Ao ver o desespero em seus olhos, ele deu um sorriso de satisfação masculina, e o último pensamento coerente de Bella foi que era bom saber que os jornais ingleses nunca saberiam _dessa_ história.

Edward tomou sua boca com a confiança de um conquistador, apoderando-se do que saqueara.

Exatamente como na primeira vez, Bella pegou fogo. O deslizar erótico da língua dele acabou com o resto de seu autocontrole. Segurou os ombros dele, sentindo seus músculos e sua pele macia.

Ele murmurou algo em sua boca, chegou para o lado e tirou seu sutiã com um movimento seguro. Bella quis se cobrir e ele deve ter sentido sua súbita insegurança, pois voltou a ficar em cima dela, mantendo-a presa.

— Tem um corpo fabuloso — ele disse, levando a boca até seu mamilo. — Uma tentação para qualquer homem.

Aproveitando que ele estava distraído, Bella empurrou seu peito e o fez deitar de costas. Então montou em cima dele, com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados roçando-lhe o peito.

—Agora vamos ver quem está no comando — ela falou convencida, e se sobressaltou ao ver onde estava sentada.

Ele sorriu satisfeito ao perceber o mesmo.

— Não se engane, _habibiti,_ pode estar em cima, mas ainda sou eu quem está no comando.

—Acha mesmo? — Inclinando-se para frente, Bella passou a ponta da língua no ombro dele e viu sua súbita tensão. Rindo consigo mesma, fez sua língua descer pelo corpo dele até que ouviu um gemido profundo.

Entusiasmada com a transferência do poder para ela, Bella o deixou louco com sua boca e sua língua, imobilizando os braços dele. Seu prisioneiro. A ilusão durou apenas alguns minutos, e então ele a fez deitar com uma facilidade embaraçosa e passou para cima dela, afundando o colchão com o peso de seu corpo.

— Tem que ficar por cima, não é? — Bella ofegou quando seus corpos se uniram dos ombros até as coxas. — Alguém já disse que tem complexo de poder?

—Alguém já disse a você que é incrível?

— Não. — Ninguém a achava incrível.

Afastando aquele pensamento, Bella passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e puxou sua cabeça para perto da sua. Queria esquecer, e, se alguém podia fazê-la esquecer, era aquele homem. E, se tivesse um preço a ser pago por isso amanhã, pagaria.

— Por que deixa um punhal ao lado da cama?

— Não é ao lado da cama, é ao meu lado. Isso é o deserto, _habibiti..._ — Edward virou-se para olhá-la e ela viu seus olhos verdes— Há sempre riscos.

E ele era o maior risco de todos, Bella pensou debilmente, mal reconhecendo a si mesma. Aquela não podia ser ela, podia? Deitada submissa ao lado de um homem dominador. O deserto devia ter afetado seu cérebro.

Mas, dessa vez, não cometeria o erro de tentar abraçá-lo.

 _Não aguentaria outra rejeição._

Bastava um olhar para ela o desejasse outra vez, e, quando ele a beijou de novo, ficou cheia de expectativa.

— Está esfomeada?

— Oh, sim — Bella sussurrou, e então percebeu que ele falava de comida. —Eu... Sim. Comida.

Ele a olhou por um longo instante e então apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo.

— Geralmente, _não é_ assim que passo meu tempo no deserto. Bella deu um sorriso hesitante.

— E devo pedir desculpas por isso? — De repente, ele pareceu distante e intimidador. — Pode parar de agir como um sheik? Isso me deixa constrangida.

— Como quer que eu aja?

— Como um homem. Está de folga.

— Nunca estou de folga. As responsabilidades não desaparecem só porque está longe delas.

Incomodada com o assunto, Bella deu um sorriso insolente.

— Tem que aprender a relaxar e a se divertir. Falando nisso... — Ela pulou sobre ele, tirando vantagem do elemento surpresa. — Agora, está em meu poder.

Ele lhe deu um olhar debochado.

— Acha mesmo, _habibiti?_

— Renda-se ou será punido. — Ela mordiscou seu queixo e adorou a textura áspera. _Irremediavelmente atraída por sua masculinidade crua._ — Quando eu acabar, não vai precisar de um harém. — _Qualquer garota poderia se viciar nessa boca._

— Você é uma mulher-harém — ele respondeu, segurando-lhe o rosto e puxando sua boca até a dele com firmeza. — E está me deixando louco.

— Tenho esse efeito sobre as pessoas — Bella murmurou em sua boca, com os cabelos formando uma cortina em volta deles, fechando-os num mundinho particular. — Continue deitado enquanto eu o deixo mais louco.

Edward colocou leite em uma caneca e olhou o sol nascendo.

 _O que estava fazendo?_

Passaram-se um dia inteiro e uma noite, e ele só saíra da tenda para se refrescar na água do oásis. Como perdera a noção do tempo assim? _Desde quando não conseguia resistir a uma mulher bonita?_

Esquecera o dever, a responsabilidade, tudo, exceto a garota incrivelmente _sexy_ em sua cama.

— Não me diga que está em pé aí pensando que não devíamos fazer isso. —A voz dela veio detrás dele.

Edward se virou e quase derramou o leite. Apesar de não terem nem banheiro, os cabelos dela caíam sedosos sobre os ombros, como mel vertendo de um jarro. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. Nunca conhecera uma mulher tão cheia de vida.

— Para alguém que não vê a hora de sair do deserto, parece bem contente.

— _Estou_ contente. — Ignorando a caneca de leite em sua mão, ela passou os braços em volta dele, toda desinibida. — O deserto subiu no meu conceito. Gosto de alguns de seus habitantes.

Dominado pelo cheiro de seu cabelo e o calor de seu corpo, Edward ficou imóvel, atordoado com os sentimentos que o incomodavam. Acostumado a ser tratado com deferência e distanciamento, ele achava sua natureza afetuosa perturbadora. Ela não fazia a menor ideia de como devia se comportar com ele.

E ele não fazia ideia de como se comportar com ela.

Lutando contra sua tendência de manter as pessoas a distância, finalmente levantou a mão para acariciar suas costas, mas ela já havia se afastado, com o rosto vermelho e a expressão defensiva, como se a falta de reação dele a tivesse magoado.

— Então... — Seu tom de voz estava mais frio. — O que vamos fazer hoje?

O que ele queria era puxá-la de volta para si, mas tantos anos de autodisciplina agiam como correntes, impedindo-o de expressar suas emoções. Recorreu à praticidade.

— Precisa comer...

— É o café da manhã? Perdi a noção do tempo.— Olhou para a caneca e sorriu. — O que está tomando? _Milk-sheik?_ — E encolheu os ombros. — Desculpe, é minha última piadinha, prometo. E vou me comportar. Sei que precisa de solidão, então vou ficar aqui o resto do dia e vai poder fazer tudo o que faz quando está sozinho.

Edward observou a posição do sol e avaliou se ainda teria tempo de cavalgar antes que o sol ficasse muito forte para os cavalos.

— Vamos comer e depois cavalgamos juntos.

Ele não sabia o que o fizera sugerir aquilo, mas de repente a solidão parecia menos atraente do que cavalgar ao lado daquela mulher espirituosa.

— Sempre dá ordens? — Pegou o leite dele, se ajoelhou graciosamente no tapete e pegou uma tâmara do pote que ele trouxera.—Humm, adoro isso, são completamente diferentes das que como em casa.

— Sabe cavalgar bem?

Ela mordeu a polpa escura e suculenta da tâmara e lambeu os dedos.

— É uma pergunta séria?

O corpo de Edward enrijeceu pela súbita imagem dela cavalgando nele, transtornado pela força de sua reação a ela.

— Não vou cair do cavalo, se é isso o que o preocupa. — Ela parecia um pouco confusa, como se tentasse adivinhar o que ele pensava. — Monto desde criança.

— Sua última experiência com um cavalo não foi muito bem-sucedida.

— Cavalguei bem, meu senso de direção é que falhou. — Pegou outra tâmara. — Bem, o senso de direção da égua também não era muito bom, mas acho que a culpa não foi dela. O deserto parece igual em todas as direções.

— Pelo contrário, é uma paisagem variada, se mantiver os olhos abertos.

— Foi onde errei... — Bella terminou seu leite e comeu um pedaço de pão. — Desmaiei, e ainda não aprendi como fazer isso de olhos abertos. Essa comida está deliciosa, obrigada.

Edward achava impossível tirar os olhos dela. Ajoelhada no tapete, ela parecia uma deusa pagã. Esbelta, flexível e forte, suas pernas longas estavam douradas sob o sol do deserto. Mesmo sem acesso a um espelho e cosméticos, ela era estonteante. E era uma mulher que sabia como usar sua aparência.

O fato de estar muito ocupada, se empanturrando de tâmaras e lambendo os dedos, para se preocupar com sedução, só a deixava ainda mais sedutora.

Edward sentiu um forte desejo atravessar seu corpo. _E ainda pediu que ela passasse o dia com ele._ Estava maluco?

— Sua calça já está seca. Vista-a. Vai ficar mais confortável e proteger suas pernas. — _E a sanidade dele._ — E me siga.

— O que acontece se eu não seguir?

— Amira cai na areia movediça e quebra uma perna — Edward disse com rudeza e a viu ficar horrorizada.

— Certo, sigo, então.

— Então vai se comportar bem pelo cavalo, não por mim? —Mais uma vez, foi forçado a repensar seu julgamento inicial sobre ela ser egoísta e vazia. Quer ela percebesse ou não, revelava constantemente indícios da mulher doce e carinhosa sob a aparência desafiadora.

— Sempre fui melhor com animais do que com pessoas. São mais simples.

Edward pôs a mão na cabeça de seu cavalo, se perguntando o que ela queria dizer com aquele comentário. Olhou para ela, que fazia carinhos na água, mas sua expressão não revelava nada. Parecia jovem e vulnerável.

Lembrando a si mesmo de que não havia lugar em sua vida para uma mulher como ela, Edward virou-se para seu cavalo.

— Precisa trocar de roupa.

Ele ouviu seus passos suaves ao se afastar, mas logo estava de volta, vestida com a calça de algodão que usava quando a encontrara. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos numa trança grossa, presa por uma fibra de folha de tamareira. De falta de criatividade não podia acusá-la.

— Cubra a boca e o nariz com um lenço. — Entregou a ela um pano macio, e lhe mostrou como enrolá-lo no rosto para proteger-se da areia.

Justo quando ele achava que controlara suas reações, ela baixou os cílios sedutoramente.

— Pareço misteriosa? É agora que faço a dança dos sete véus?

Ele foi tomado por um desejo cortante. Trincando os dentes, Edward apertou o tecido e recuou.

— Está obcecada por haréns e danças.

Mas o lenço acentuou a beleza de seus olhos, e ele a pegou pela cintura e a jogou em cima do cavalo antes de se afastar abruptamente.

Nunca lutara tanto para manter o controle.

Considerava-o uma indicação de sua força, mas agora percebia que seu autocontrole nunca fora testado de verdade. Até agora.

Montando em seu cavalo, Edward pegou as rédeas e virou-se para olhá-la. Estava sentada à vontade sobre o cavalo, tão atlética como quando estava no lago. E o olhava com aqueles olhos perigosamente lindos.

— Então, o que vamos fazer?

— Vou mostrar a você que existe um mundo além do seu _laptop_ e seu _iPod._ — Olharam-se nos olhos, e por um momento perturbador ele vislumbrou o futuro e lembrou que aquela não era a vida dele. Nem a dela. Era apenas um interlúdio. O futuro não fazia parte do que viviam. Só havia o aqui e agora. — Vou mostrar a você o deserto.


	7. Chapter 6

Bella fez Amira ir mais rápido, e semicerrou os olhos quando as patas do cavalo levantaram um véu dourado de areia. Na frente dela, o poderoso garanhão do sheik disparava através do deserto, e ela deu um grito de excitação, pois isso lhe dava uma "onda" incrível.

Era fantástico estar montada num cavalo, e cavalgar no deserto era a experiência mais estimulante que havia.

Nos últimos três dias, cavalgara todas as manhãs e noites com Edward, e não conseguia se lembrar de já ter se sentido tão feliz assim. Quando não estavam cavalgando, estavam fazendo amor ou se refrescando na linda lagoa, ou comendo tâmaras e conversando.

 _Nunca se sentira tão livre._

Inclinando-se para frente, em direção ao pescoço da égua, Bella a impeliu adiante, reduzindo a distância entre eles. Nos últimos dias, aprendera a observar. Não havia areia movediça ali, pensou, ansiosa para não prejudicar o animal, lembrando-se do que Edward a ensinara. A égua ia tão rápido que o lenço que protegia seu rosto se soltou ao alcançar o cavalo do sheik. Entusiasmada por tê-lo alcançado pela primeira vez, Bella o desafiou com um sorriso e viu sua expressão irritada.

 _Vai pagar por isso, Bella,_ ele pensou. E então os olhos dele brilharam e ele se distanciou, espremendo cada última gota de energia do cavalo. O garanhão preto parecia flutuar na areia, com a cauda alta, o pescoço arqueado, com força e poder visíveis em cada músculo de seu corpo. Bella pensou que o cavalo e seu dono combinavam.

Finalmente, Edward fez seu cavalo contornar a base de uma duna, e Bella o seguiu, tossindo por causa da areia que entrara em sua boca.

Ainda estava sufocando quando ele lhe entregou uma garrafa de água.

— Beba.

Bella bebeu, sentindo a água aliviar sua garganta.

— Meu lenço se soltou. Engoli areia nos últimos cinco minutos.

Apesar de estar tarde, o sol ainda era uma bola de fogo no céu límpido. O calor intenso resplandecia na superfície da areia. Mas agora estava protegida usando chapéu e creme protetor, e sabia que a água do oásis os esperava.

Olhou para ele e viu que tinha os olhos fixos no horizonte.

—Ama esse lugar, não é?

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

— É o único lugar onde posso ser eu mesmo sem ter que responder por ninguém.

— Pensei que fosse você quem desse ordens. Não pode dizer para o deixarem sozinho? — Ela sentiu-se embaraçada pela frivolidade do que disse e deu de ombros, desculpando-se. — Quero dizer, você é o sheik, é quem faz as regras.

— Minha responsabilidade é com meu povo e minha família.

Família. Responsabilidade.

Bella sentia-se incomodada por sensações que não tinham nada a ver com o calor.

— Mas também tem que pensar em você mesmo.

— É por isso que passo uns dias no deserto.

— Cinco dias. — Bella tomou outro gole de água, ignorando o aperto em seu peito. _Só mais um dia._ — Uau! É uma autorização de férias bem pão-dura. Tem que falar com o setor de recursos humanos e renegociar suas condições de trabalho. E por que é responsável por sua família? Não conseguem cuidar de si próprios?

— Nossos pais morreram quando eram pequenos. Meus irmãos e irmãs dependem de mim.

— Todos parecem depender de você. Se gosta tanto de família, por que não se casou? — Bella lhe devolveu a água, olhando distraída sua barba por fazer. — Não quer filhos?

— Meus desejos vêm depois das necessidades do meu povo. Por escolha própria, nunca me casaria. — Edward estava sentado relaxadamente sobre o cavalo, estudando o vento do deserto. — Mas, em algum momento, vou arranjar uma esposa e ter filhos. É necessário.

— Uau. Com tanto entusiasmo assim, como pode dar errado? Então, quando a pressão ficar muito forte, vai arranjar uma esposa. Alguém com a educação adequada.

Alguém completamente diferente dela, _que não tenha o sangue Swan e um temperamento incerto._

— Claro.

— E se não amá-la? Ele franziu a testa.

— O amor não é essencial. Se for alguém que eu respeite e admire, é o suficiente.

— E ela vai casar com você pelo _status._ Não porque o ama, mas por quem você é. — Lembrando-se da noite do baile Swan, Bella não conseguiu conter a amargura em sua voz. — E como acha que seus filhos vão se sentir quando crescerem? Acha que é bom para uma criança saber que seu pai não ama sua mãe? E não teme que sua esposa se apaixone por outro e tenha um caso?

— Minha esposa nunca vai ter motivo para me trair — ele respondeu com convicção. — Por que esse assunto a abala tanto?

— Isso não me abala — Bella rebateu, e Amira deu um relincho nervoso e um passo para o lado do garanhão. Numa demonstração de soberba habilidade como cavaleiro, Edward acalmou os dois animais. E Bella acariciou, com a mão trêmula, a crina da égua, transtornada com sua perda de autocontrole.

— Desculpe — ela murmurou. — Não é da minha conta. Vamos cavalgar?

— Parece ter fortes pontos de vista em relação a casamento. — O tom dele estava um pouco mais frio. — Já foi casada?

— Não! Esse é um erro que não cometi.

 _Provavelmente o único,_ Bella pensou, fazendo a égua virar na direção do acampamento. Oh, por que não ficara de boca calada? A última coisa que queria era pensar na confusão que deixara para trás em sua casa.

Era irônico que há quatro dias atrás quisesse voltar à civilização e agora estivesse com pavor disso.

Edward estava ao seu lado, impedindo com firmeza que o garanhão se adiantasse.

— Nunca foi casada, mas já teve homens.

— Não, era virgem até conhecer você — disse desafiadora, se perguntado por que se importava com o ar desaprovador no rosto dele.

 _Desde quando precisava da aprovação de alguém?_

Crescera desapontando a todos.

Já devia estar acostumada.

Horrorizada pela súbita fraqueza que a fez querer contar sua história de vida confusa, Bella fez a égua ir mais rápido.

Qual era seu problema? Por que se abriria com aquele homem que não entenderia nada sobre sua vida? E, de qualquer modo, não queria lembrar que era Bella Swan. Não queria o nome Swan intrometido em seus poucos dias de felicidade no deserto.

Bella ficou tão chocada com esse pensamento que fez a égua parar.

Felicidade? Olhou ao redor como se visse o deserto pela primeira vez. Estudou os estranhos padrões ondulantes da areia, o aclive íngreme das dunas e a imensidão do cenário. Pensou no pôr do sol dali, uma bola de fogo mergulhando no horizonte. E nas estrelas incríveis, como diamantes sobre o veludo preto numa vitrine de joalheria.

— Algo errado? — Edward estava ao seu lado, preocupado. — Está machucada? A areia está incomodando você?

 _Sim, a areia a incomodava, mas não da maneira que ela esperava._

— É... lindo. Como se fossemos as únicas pessoas no mundo.

— Há alguns dias, isso teria deixado você horrorizada, junto com a falta de condicionador e de espelho.

— Eu sei. Preocupante, não é? — Bella deu um riso sem humor. — Agora _sei_ que preciso de um terapeuta.

— Um tempo de reflexão no deserto é tão bom quanto terapia. Vai me contar o que a está perturbando?

Ela não ousou admitir que era a ideia de voltar à civilização.

— Já desejou que a vida fosse sempre simples assim?

— Não me permito pensar nisso porque sei que não é uma opção.

— Nunca pensa em si mesmo?

— Sim. Essa semana, não agradei a ninguém a não ser eu mesmo.

— Agradou a _mim_ — ela sussurrou.

Edward hesitou, mas depois pegou sua mão.

— Diga o que há de errado.

Era a primeira vez em que a tocava de um modo que não era sexual, e ela sabia que ele só a estava confortando por não saber quem era. Assim que descobrisse que era Bella Swan, assim que soubesse do escândalo, se afastaria dela sem olhar para trás.

Ela tirou sua mão da dele.

— O que poderia estar me perturbando?

— Não me contou quase nada sobre sua vida real.

 _Porque era uma vida vazia e inútil, que não interessava a ninguém..._

— Estou aqui para fugir da minha vida real, como você.

Bella afagou a égua, que resfolegou e pisou forte na areia, sentindo a tensão de quem a montava.

— Disse que seu pai a mandou para cá...

— Não foi gentileza dele? — Ela deu o sorriso estonteante que sempre usava quando queria que os homens perdessem o fio da conversa, mas ele lhe deu um olhar ameaçador.

— A menos que queira terminar deitada na areia, não use seus truques comigo.

— Não estou usando truques — Bella mentiu, irritada por ainda ser incapaz de abalar aquele férreo autocontrole dele. Embora ele fosse lisonjeiramente atencioso quando estavam na cama, não se iludia sobre poder manipulá-lo. — Meu pai me mandou para cá por achar que eu precisava de um tempo. Por que os cavalos parecem não se incomodar com o calor e a areia?

A não ser por um olhar demorado, ele aceitou a mudança de assunto sem reclamar.

— O cavalo árabe foi criado para lidar com a realidade de seu ambiente. Os beduínos foram os primeiros protetores dos cavalos árabes.

— Então Batal tem uma boa linhagem sanguínea.

— Assim como sua égua. Para um beduíno, ela seria o animal mais valioso. Eles preferem as éguas. Eles atacavam as tribos vizinhas a cavalo e roubavam seu gado. Um garanhão podia fazer mais barulho e alertar o inimigo.

— Garota poderosa - Bella falou encantada, acariciando o pescoço da égua. — Não imaginava que Amira fosse tão valiosa. Não é de se estranhar que tenha ficado com tanta raiva quando me viu com ela no deserto. Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe. Talvez eu deva agradecer por sua atitude impulsiva naquele dia. Os seguranças dos estábulos foram descuidados. — Os olhos dele escureceram como uma ameaçadora nuvem de tempestade. — E suspeito da causa disso...

Bella o olhou, cheia de expectativa.

— E...? Não pode dizer algo assim e não terminar a frase! Por que a segurança foi displicente? Para ser sincera, achei estranho... Num minuto havia guardas, e de repente não havia mais ninguém. O lugar ficou vazio.

— Amira é o animal mais valioso que possuo.

— Se é tão valiosa, por que fica presa em um estábulo no meio do nada?

— Exatamente por _ser_ tão valiosa. — Ele hesitou, como se decidisse se podia confiar nela ou não. — Corrida e criação de cavalos árabes são minhas paixões. Paixões lucrativas. Infelizmente, há quem inveje meu sucesso. A Copa Al-Rafid se aproxima e as tensões estão aumentando.

— Concluo que a Copa Al-Rafid seja uma corrida de cavalos.

— É uma corrida no deserto, mundialmente famosa, que vai acontecer daqui a um mês. O vencedor conquista prestígio internacional.

Bella estava intrigada.

— E Amira vai correr?

— Não, Batal vai correr. E vai vencer.

— Então, o que isso tem a ver com Amira?

— Por tradição, o vencedor leva a melhor égua do estábulo do perdedor. Se eu perder, eles vão escolher Amira.

Bella odiou a ideia de aquela linda égua ir parar nas mãos de um estranho.

— E o que vai fazer em relação a isso?

— Não pretendo perder. Mas suspeito que alguém esteja procurando métodos mais criativos para conseguir Amira. Ela é uma das éguas mais cobiçadas do mundo, mãe de três vencedores de Derby.

— Então devia contratar seguranças!

— _Havia_ seguranças, mas claramente algo deu errado. Se você não tivesse aparecido...

— Acha que iam roubá-la? — Assustada, Bella segurou as rédeas com força. — Pobre Amira. Isso é tão horrível. Queria tê-los encontrado!

Edward respirou fundo e olhou para ela horrorizado.

— _Não_ teria sido bom para você.

— Não teria sido bom para eles se eu soubesse que estavam roubando um cavalo!

— _Você_ estava roubando um cavalo — Edward observou, e Bella encolheu os ombros defensivamente.

— Estava pegando emprestado. É diferente.

— Seu código de ética parece meio confuso.

— Culpa das duas semanas de retiro, que me levaram a uma vida de crime. — Bella passou a mão no pescoço de Amira. — Então a escondeu aqui no deserto para protegê-la. Mas alguém descobriu e ia roubá-la. Mas o mais simples seria garantir que Batal não vencesse a Copa Al-Rafid, não seria? Porque os dois cavalos correm risco.

— Aparentemente, sim. — O tom de Edward estava frio.

Bella apertou as rédeas e olhou por cima dos ombros, mesmo sabendo que eram as únicas pessoas ali.

— Se sabe quem são, não pode impedi-los? Mandar prendê-los ou algo assim?

— Sem provas, não, mas tenho gente trabalhando nisso.

— Podia tirá-lo da corrida.

— Não. Batal merece ganhar. Ele vai vencer. — O garanhão balançou o rabo como se concordasse.

Mas Bella ainda estava preocupada.

— Se Amira é tão valiosa, eu não deveria montá-la — ela disse com humildade, e Edward riu.

— Acha que eu deixaria que a montasse se não confiasse em suas habilidades? E tem uma ligação surpreendente com ela. Vi isso quando resgatei você no deserto. Ela não abandonou você. E você monta bem. Tem jeito para lidar com cavalos.

Toda satisfeita com o elogio, Bella deu um meio-sorriso.

— Acha mesmo?

— Acho. E é menos autocentrada quando está com animais. Para de olhar para seu reflexo em meu punhal e de se preocupar com sua aparência.

 _Verdade?_

Surpresa com esse comentário, Bella percebeu que provavelmente era verdadeiro.

E sabia o porquê. Ele a fazia sentir-se bonita. Pela primeira vez, não precisava de espelho, pois não se sentia julgada.

— Antes de ser mandada para o internato, nunca me preocupei com minha aparência. — Era algo em que nunca pensara antes. — Passei a vida em estábulos. Com cavalos. — E ser forçada a ficar sem eles foi uma tortura.

— Tinha um cavalo quando era criança?

Bella corou ao lembrar-se do estábulo cheio de cavalos da mansão Swan.

— Bem, eu... sempre montava. Mas, ultimamente, não. — _Ultimamente andava muito ocupada estragando a própria vida._ — Era meu _hobby_ quando criança. — Ela hesitou, sentindo-se um pouco mal ao se lembrar daquela época. — Eventos equestres de três dias, não sei se vocês têm aqui. Com adestramento, _cross country_ e exibição de salto.

Devia ter contado tanto sobre si mesma? Bella olhava para Amira, desejando ter ficado de boca fechada, mas reassegurou a si mesma que Edward não sabia nada sobre seu passado. Não iria saber que ela fora selecionada para uma equipe júnior aos 16 anos. _Não deveria ter visto a manchete de jornal sobre ela estragando sua grande chance._

— Esses eventos de três dias exigem uma habilidade considerável. — Ele a olhou com respeito. — Aqui, nossa paixão é a corrida de velocidade. É uma tradição de séculos.

— Numa pista?

— Temos uma pista de corrida famosa em Al-Rafid, mas a Copa Al-Rafid é no deserto.

— Não é muito duro para os cavalos?

— É uma corrida curta, e acontece de manhã cedo, quando está mais fresco.

— Mas, se alguém quer mesmo roubar Amira, como vai mantê-la segura?

— Está a salvo aqui conosco.

 _Conosco._

Bella se perguntou se ele se dava conta do que havia dito. De algum modo, eles se tornaram uma dupla nos últimos dias. Indivisíveis.

Voltou a se concentrar na crina da égua, aterrorizada com o que sentia. Aquele homem não era para ela e aquela vida não era real, então por que estava desejando ficar no deserto para sempre?

Transtornada com esse pensamento, olhou para o garanhão, que parecia desesperado para poder correr de novo.

— Ele é tão lindo que fico surpresa de não quererem roubá-lo também.

— Batal é conhecido por seu temperamento instável. Ninguém com um pouco de amor à própria pele roubaria esse cavalo.

— Eu o acho gentil.

— Com você ele se comporta surpreendentemente bem. — Edward deu um leve sorriso. — É um elogio. Batal não é bom com pessoas. Se fosse gente, já teria sido mandado para uma terapia para controlar sua raiva.

— Acho que está amuado por Amira quase tê-lo vencido na corrida. — Bella viu o garanhão mexer as orelhas. — Está com medo de perder para uma mulher, Batal? Igual ao seu dono. E por isso que o deixei vencer no lago. Para proteger seu ego masculino.

— Meu ego não precisa de proteção — Edward falou. Bella estreitou os olhos e se ajeitou na sela.

— Vamos competir de novo. Nada de favores. Dessa vez, é sério.

— É incapaz de competir honestamente. Posso garantir que, quando eu for começar, vai tirar a roupa ou sorrir para mim.

Bella gargalhou.

— Sou tão má assim?

— É a mulher mais irritante e sedutora que já conheci.

Ela ficou tocada. Não eram palavras de afeto, mas ouvir que era sedutora era melhor do que nada.

Desconcertada, ela mudou de assunto.

— Não devíamos avisar ao pessoal do estábulo que Amira está a salvo com você? Vão pensar que ela foi roubada.

— Sabem que ela está comigo.

— Como podem saber? Ela tem GPS?

— Usei o telefone.

Bella franziu a testa com ar confuso.

— Mas me disse que não estava com telefone!

— Não. Eu disse que não chamaria ninguém para levá-la até a cidade — ele argumentou, de maneira tipicamente masculina. — Infelizmente, minha posição não permite que eu fique completamente isolado. O telefone é para emergências.

— Sua égua era uma emergência?

— É um animal valioso. Se eu não os contatasse, formariam um grupo de busca, e muitas pessoas seriam incomodadas... — Ele hesitou. — E também procurar por você. E isso os traria até mim.

— Então ninguém sabe onde está exatamente.

— Não, mas podem me contatar em uma emergência.

— Não conseguem resolver isso sem você?

— Espero que sim. — Calmo e despreocupado, ele conduziu o cavalo para a direita, desviando de um possível perigo do solo. — Meu irmão está no comando...

— Já sei... Ele sempre o invejou por ser o mais velho... — Bella inventou. — E, enquanto está longe, ele está tentando derrubá-lo. Talvez seja ele quem queira que Batal perca a corrida.

Edward fez uma expressão divertida.

— Meu irmão fica aliviado por toda a responsabilidade recair sobre mim. Ele é um jovem sensível e pacato, sem muita autoconfiança. E é responsável pelos estábulos.

— Sensível e sem autoconfiança? E é seu parente? — Bella esfregou o pescoço de Amira e sorriu. — Vocês dois estão claramente em extremidades opostas do conjunto genético.

— Ele é filho da segunda esposa de meu pai.

— Oh... — O sorriso dela desapareceu. — Esqueci que também teve uma madrasta má.

— Você teve uma madrasta má? Bella corou ao pensar em Suplicia e Sue.

— Não — ela respondeu. — Má, não. — _Mas nenhuma das duas gostava dela._ Mesmo seu pai se esforçava para olhar para ela. _E agora ela entendia o porquê._ Tudo ficou explicado na noite do baile Swan. — Então, ele é seu meio-irmão?

Edward fez uma careta, como se o termo o ofendesse.

— Considero Emmet como meu irmão em todos os sentidos. Bella ficou com o coração apertado ao se lembrar do que acontecera na noite do baile.

— Então não pensa na questão de serem filhos de mães diferentes?

— Crescemos juntos. Fomos criados como irmãos.

Era uma situação diferente, Bella disse a si mesma. Não havia mentiras envolvidas na família dele.

— Gosta de sua madrasta, então?

— Não queria que evitássemos esse assunto?

Ela se assustou com sua súbita mudança. Estava distante e intimidador, o próprio sheik no poder. Estava claro que as coisas na família dele não eram tão tranquilas quanto ela pensara.

— Desculpe, pensei que...

— Chega de conversar. Concordo com a sua sugestão... Vamos cavalgar. — Sem esperar por sua resposta, ele apressou seu cavalo, e a égua de Bella empinou a cabeça, excitada.

— Eu diria que ele não gostava tanto assim de sua madrasta — Bella murmurou. — O que só mostra que as famílias detêm o poder sobre muita coisa.

Ela alcançou o acampamento alguns segundos depois dele, sufocada pelo calor e com a boca seca por causa da poeira. Desmontou e levou seu cavalo até a água.

Quase imediatamente, sentiu Edward atrás dela. Suas mãos fortes fecharam-se em seus quadris, e ele tirou sua túnica e sua calça, beijando seu pescoço enquanto a despia.

— Esperei por isso a noite inteira. Vê-la no cavalo me deixou louco. Bella ofegou, um calor líquido escorria por todo seu corpo até sua pélvis. Seus joelhos fraquejaram, e ela se sentiu embaraçada por saber que não deveria desejá-lo tanto. Virou-se e o beijou com avidez, deslizando as mãos por seu tórax nu, com a boca colada à dele. Caíram sobre o tapete, ainda coberto por restos da refeição anterior, sem se dar ao trabalho de irem até a tenda.

Bella ouviu os cavalos bebendo água e o ruído de algo que caiu, perturbando a quietude do lago. De algum modo, os sons ao ar livre eram mais marcantes do que qualquer música romântica.

 _Nunca vou esquecer o deserto,_ foi seu último pensamento coerente antes de ele se unir completamente a ela.

Ela gemeu seu nome e ele segurou-lhe o rosto.

— Olhe para mim — ele pediu com a voz rouca. Bella olhou-o nos olhos e soube que nunca conhecera intimidade verdadeira até aquele momento. Nunca olhara nos olhos de um homem enquanto faziam amor, nunca sentira o que sentia agora. _Era tão real._

E, ao mesmo tempo, como podia ser real, se tinham que voltar a suas vidas reais?

 _Como podia ser real quando ele nem sabia quem ela era?_

Edward segurava o telefone via satélite, ouvindo o pânico na voz de seu irmão mais novo. Depois de tentar acalmá-lo, ele tratou de um problema de cada vez, dando instruções numa autoridade tranquila. Só hesitou quando seu irmão lhe pediu que voltasse um dia antes para casa.

A mão de Edward apertou o telefone. O fato de _não querer_ encurtar sua viagem revelava muito sobre seu estado de espírito.

 _Fraqueza,_ pensou aborrecido, desligando e olhando para a lona da tenda. _Não ter resistido a ela era sinal de fraqueza._

— Com quem falava?

Ao ouvir a voz dela, Edward virou-se com uma pontada de culpa. Ele estava de pé na abertura da tenda e sorria para ele. O fato de o sorriso dela lhe dar vontade de despi-la e levá-la para a cama só reforçou sua decisão.

— Meu irmão tinha urgência em falar comigo.

Sabia que iria magoá-la e estava surpreso em como odiaria fazê-lo.

— Algo errado? — Ela foi até ele. Estava descalça, e seus cabelos molhados revelavam que estivera no lago enquanto ele falava ao telefone. Ela o abraçou pela cintura e Edward sentiu seu corpo reagir com uma intensidade previsível. Foi tomado por um forte desejo, e segurou-lhe os braços e abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la.

Ao ver aqueles magníficos olhos castanhos, teve uma sensação de desconforto.

 _Teria sido assim que acontecera com seu pai?_

Ele praguejou e a afastou dele, como um viciado recusando droga.

— Edward? O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim?

— Conseguiu o que queria. — Transtornado pelo desejo que o corroía, Edward pegou sua túnica e a vestiu, forçando-se a ignorar o impulso de levá-la de volta para a cama. — Vou levá-la de volta à civilização, _habibiti._

Sua afirmação foi recebida em silêncio, e, quando ela falou, havia uma ponta de desespero em sua voz.

— O quê? Quando?

— Agora. — _Antes que ele se entregasse ao desejo que estava ameaçando destruir seu autocontrole._

— Mas pensei que tivéssemos mais um dia. — Sua voz era de pânico, e sua mão tremia ao tirar o cabelo da frente do rosto. — É que... Você disse que seriam cinco dias.

Ela estava contando.

Edward pegou seu punhal e apertou com força seu cabo.

— Precisam de mim no palácio.

— Mas...

— _Precisam de mim!_ — Não olhou para ela e teve vergonha de admitir até para si mesmo que sua influência sobre ele era tão grande que não ousava olhá-la para não cair em tentação.

A vida era cheia de escolhas difíceis, lembrou tristemente a si mesmo, e o importante era escolher o certo.

— Vamos voltar para a cidade antes de escurecer.

— Tão cedo? Podíamos ficar mais uma noite e partir pela manhã... — Sua voz lhe faltou, e Edward deu um passo para trás, lutando contra uma vontade enorme de tomá-la em seus braços.

— Vou preparar os cavalos. — Determinado a não fracassar nesse teste, ele se forçou a ignorar seus ombros caídos e saiu da tenda.


	8. Chapter 7

**Gente falta só mais três capítulos para terminar!**

 **Comentários me animam! Fica a dica ;)**

* * *

Os cavalos andaram por ruas empoeiradas, passaram por um mercado que vendia sedas coloridas, especiarias e joias, e depois por um arco que os levou para dentro dos muros do palácio.

Desde o momento em que entraram na magnífica cidade de Al-Rafid foram acompanhados por guardas montados, e Bella sentiu saudade da vida simples que levavam no oásis. Em cima de seu garanhão preto, Edward era o poder e a autoridade em pessoa, e Bella nunca havia se sentido mais distante dele do que agora.

O fato de ele não ter olhado para ela sequer uma vez desde que entraram na cidade também não ajudava.

Consolando-se ao pensar que pelo menos ainda estava ao lado dele, Bella afagou Amira, buscando conforto no calor do pelo brilhoso da égua.

Edward cavalgou até um lindo pátio com uma fonte no meio e desceu do cavalo. Relutante em deixar Amira, Bella continuou montada, mas ele virou-se e a olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.

— O retiro mandou suas coisas. Seu passaporte e documentos de viagem estão intactos. Seu desejo foi atendido, está de volta à civilização. Não vai ser acusada pelo roubo do cavalo. Está livre para ir.

Ir? Bella sentiu um nó peito. Ele estava mandando-a embora?

Por um instante, ela achou que tivesse entendido mal.

Ele não podia estar dizendo que era o fim, podia?

Nos últimos quatro dias, eles tinham ficado tão próximos quanto era possível que um homem e uma mulher ficassem. Compartilharam tudo.

 _Bem, quase tudo,_ pensou constrangida, ao lembrar-se das coisas que não contara sobre si mesma.

Mas isso não tinha nada a ver. Ele não poderia ter descoberto, poderia?

E Bella teve que admitir que temia esse momento. Pela primeira vez, conseguira viver sem o personagem que a mídia criara para ela.

E nunca fora tão feliz.

Talvez ele não tivesse percebido que ela _não_ queria ir. Afinal de contas, ela insistira muito no quanto odiava o deserto e queria voltar para a civilização. Talvez ele não tivesse percebido que ela se apaixonara pelo deserto. E por ele.

Bella ficou chocada.

Não. Não podia ser amor. Ela não se apaixonava. Os homens se apaixonavam por _ela._ O contrário não acontecia.

Em pânico, ela botou a mão no pescoço da égua e sentiu que ela estremeceu.

— Senhorita Swan?

Ao ouvir seu nome, Bella virou-se automaticamente, e viu um senhor que a observava. _Ele sabia quem ela era._ Olhou nervosa para Edward, mas ele estava rodeado por pessoas, e ela percebeu que até agora não tivera a noção exata do quanto ele era importante. No deserto, ela vira um homem forte e poderoso. Ali, ele era um governante.

Por um instante, vislumbrou o homem sério e frio que a salvara, e depois se lembrou de como riam juntos e se abraçavam apaixonadamente.

De repente, ficou desesperada para que ele lhe sorrisse de novo...

— Sou Jasper, conselheiro de Vossa Alteza. Queira me acompanhar para tomarmos as providências necessárias.

Ainda olhando para Edward, Bella esticou o pescoço para vê-lo melhor entre a multidão, mal prestando atenção no conselheiro.

— Que providências?

— Para sua viagem para casa.

Providências para tirá-la da vida do sheik como se fosse um pedaço de carne contaminada.

Não era uma mulher adequada para ser vista em público com o sheik.

Sabendo que não teria outra alternativa, Bella desmontou do cavalo.

— Obrigada.

Determinada a manter sua dignidade, ela seguiu Jasper pelo pátio, lutando para não olhar para trás. Era como se alguém estivesse puxando sua cabeça, e foi quase um alívio quando Jasper a fez passar por uma porta pesada que dava para um corredor ornamentado.

— Suas coisas foram trazidas do retiro, srta. Swan. Estou com elas. — Entraram em um grande salão arejado, decorado com uma escrivaninha antiga e grandes tapeçarias coloridas com cenas do deserto.

Bella olhou para sua mala de marca, que parecia vir de um outro mundo. Há poucos dias atrás estava desesperada para pôr as mãos nela, mas agora...

Sem dizer nada, ela atravessou a sala e abriu o zíper. Dentro, havia tudo o que ela esteve querendo. Seu _laptop,_ seu telefone, o _iPod,_ um espelho, maquiagem, tudo o que aprendera a viver sem.

Olhou para tudo aquilo e percebeu que a única coisa que queria era Edward.

 _Aquela sensação de querer e ser querida. De estar ligada a alguém._

Confrontando o fato de que, para ele, aquilo tudo fora apenas sexual, Bella deu um sorriso torto. _Quando os homens quiseram outra coisa dela?_

Jasper pigarreou.

— O dono do retiro pediu-me que lhe entregasse uma mensagem. Olhando para os lembretes de sua vida real, Bella mal o escutou.

— Que mensagem?

— Disse que espera que encontre a paz.

— Pode esquecer — Bella falou, fechando a mala com tal violência que o zíper emperrou.

Bella Swan?

A mão de Edward ficou branca sobre o jornal. Jogou-o sobre sua mesa e pegou uma revista de fofocas com a foto de uma morena estonteante chegando ao baile anual da mansão Swan. O título era _Bella do Baile,_ e a garota usava um vestido escandalosamente curto. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados brilhavam e seus olhos castanhos flertavam com a câmera.

Estava tão glamorosa que mal a reconhecia como a garota que fizera uma trança e a prendera com uma folha de tamareira. _Que galopava pela areia com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto._

— Como pode ver, Majestade, ela atrai bastante publicidade. Edward deu um sorriso vazio ao folhear as revistas.

 _Ícone_ fashion.

 _Rainha da festa._

Bastou olhar superficialmente para tudo aquilo para saber que a mulher pela qual ficara obcecado era muito parecida com sua madrasta.

Sem nenhum escrúpulo ou moral, Bella Swan flertara e dormira com ele. Nem podia considerar como um mal-entendido, porque ela lhe dera um nome falso.

Nenhuma das emoções que demonstrara tinham sido verdadeiras.

Ficou rígido pelo choque. A tensão de seu corpo era a única manifestação exterior da dor que sentia.

Pela primeira vez, ficara próximo de uma mulher. E justo _daquela_ mulher.

— Os editores dos jornais devem ter se sentido no deserto sem Bella Swan para lhes fornecer notícias nas últimas semanas. — De algum modo, ele conseguiu controlar seu tom de voz. — Deve ter havido pânico quando ela desapareceu. Ainda bem que contatei o retiro. Fico surpreso que sua família não tenha enviado uma equipe de busca para procurá-la.

— Parece que a srta. Swan é conhecida por se envolver em loucuras — Jasper disse num tom neutro. — Ninguém deve ter estranhado muito seu desaparecimento.

Edward olhava para fora enquanto digeria essa informação. _Loucuras._ Era como ouvir as reclamações sobre sua madrasta.

— Onde a srta. Swan está agora?

— Levei-a para uma suíte, Vossa Alteza. Visto que não há voos para a Inglaterra até amanhã à tarde, essa pareceu ser a melhor opção. A srta. Swan parecia bastante abatida.

— Abatida? — Edward indicou os jornais. — Estamos falando da mesma mulher?

Jasper hesitou.

— Ela parecia pálida depois da viagem pelo deserto. Tomei a precaução de pedir que o médico do palácio a examinasse.

Ela devia estar com medo que suas mentiras fossem descobertas.

E o fato de ela ainda estar no palácio o perturbava mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Naquele exato momento, ela devia estar nua debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água fria escorrer por seu lindo corpo, como fizera tantas vezes nos últimos dias.

Edward pegou outro jornal e leu a manchete.

 _Família Swan arruinada._

— Essa mulher está nas primeiras páginas com uma regularidade monótona. Quer claramente chamar atenção. Obrigado, Jasper — disse suavemente. — Não quero atrasá-lo. Sei que tem coisas a fazer.

— Sim, Sua Alteza.

Quando seu conselheiro saiu, Edward ficou com os olhos fixos na garota linda e glamorosa nos jornais.

Havia alguma dúvida deque ele se comportara como um adolescente faminto por sexo? Ele era um macho com sangue nas veias e, Bella Swan, uma mulher perturbadoramente bonita.

Mas não fora só sua beleza que o atraíra, fora sua espiritualidade, sua vitalidade, _sua falta de deferência._

Havia momentos em que ele queria estrangulá-la, e outros em que percebia o desafio que ela representava.

Ela o excitava como nenhuma outra o excitara, e não tivera medo de enfrentá-lo. Nem de mentir para ele.

 _Nem com toda a intimidade que compartilharam ela disse quem realmente era._

 _E isso,_ ele pensou enquanto jogava todos os jornais no livro, dizia tudo sobre ela. Bella Swan era uma garota rebelde sem nenhum senso de responsabilidade.

Com esse pensamento na cabeça, Edward rapidamente tomou banho, se barbeou e vestiu terno e gravata, pronto para a reunião. Saber que ela estava no palácio era um peso intolerável para seu autocontrole.

Não iria vê-la, disse a si mesmo com rigor, andando pelo palácio, indiferente aos olhares ansiosos em sua direção. No dia seguinte, ela voltaria a sua vida e a tentação acabaria.

Algo de que _não_ precisava em sua vida era de uma garota rebelde.

Bella sentou-se diante da janela, olhando para o nada. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas, e, quando ouviu abrirem a porta, virou rapidamente o rosto para a janela. Não queria que a vissem chorando.

— Não preciso de um médico, mas obrigada pela preocupação.

— Se disserem que precisa de um médico, vai ter que vê-lo — Edward disse num tom frio.

Bella ficou furiosa.

— Vá embora! Não tenho nada para falar com você. É um filho da mãe, Edward. — Ouviu a porta bater e se perguntou se ele saíra do quarto, mas então ouviu seus passos firmes vindo em direção a ela.

— Podia mandar prendê-la por falar assim.

— É assim que se livra das mulheres que não quer mais? Jogando-as na _masmorra!_

— Não tenho masmorras, assim como não tenho harém.

— Cuidado, Edward, está a ponto de perder seu precioso controle.

— Ela abraçou as pernas, sem olhar para ele, arrasada por sua rejeição. — Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Quero saber por que mentiu para mim.

— Não menti. Só não contei a verdade.

— _Pare_ de agir como uma criança mimada e responda a minha pergunta! — ele gritou.

— Deixe-me em paz.

— Por que está amuada?

— Não estou amuada. Estou pensando.

— Imagino que seja uma experiência totalmente nova para você. — Seu tom ácido a atingiu, e ela riu contrariada.

—Ahh... vejo que andou lendo sobre mim. A história da minha vida em manchetes.

— Por que me disse que se chamava Kate?

— Porque, por cinco minutos da minha vida, eu não queria ser Bella Swan, tá? — Ela levantou a voz. — Experimente ter um sobrenome como o meu e talvez entenda.

Dominada pela emoção, Bella finalmente olhou para ele e se arrependeu. Estava maravilhoso, com os ombros realçados pelo corte de seu terno caro e uma ostentosa gravata.

— Linda gravata — ela disse, virando-se rapidamente, mas nem tanto. Ele viu as lágrimas em seu rosto, praguejou e foi até ela.

— _Faça-me_ entender. Quero saber por que estava no retiro e entender por que fugiu de lá e por que mentiu para mim.

— Isso não tem importância — Bella respondeu desanimada. — Por que não vai fazer suas coisas? Acabou. Entendi o recado. Não precisa insistir.

Ela o viu prender a respiração.

— Está nas primeiras páginas de todos os jornais ingleses. É a _Bella Malvada._ A _Gêmea Terrível._

Bella se encolheu. Cada título horrível daqueles era como se ele lhe atirasse um tijolo.

— Então, por que pergunta? Devia ser óbvio para um homem inteligente como você porque eu não disse quem era.

— Por que estava no retiro?

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

— Vejo que não leu direito os jornais.

— Eram muitos.

— Meu pai me mandou para lá para pensar sobre minha vida.

— Tarefa em que você é um fracasso espetacular.

— Completamente. Transformo em desastre tudo o que toco. É o que todos esperam de mim e eu odiaria desapontá-los. — Seu tom atrevido disfarçava um mar de agonia, e de repente ela teve medo de não conseguir se controlar diante dele. Tinha que expulsá-lo. — Olha, o que houve entre nós... foi só diversão. Ambos sabíamos que era só isso. Você não é meu tipo.

— E você _com certeza_ não é o meu.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

— Finalmente concordamos em algo. Então vamos continuar nossas vidas, Vossa Alteza.

Houve um longo silêncio.

— Esperava encontrá-la com seu _laptop._ Estava desesperada para voltar à civilização. Usou todos os seus truques para me persuadir a trazê-la para Al-Rafid.

No começo. Bella precisou morder os lábios para não lembrá-lo que, no fim, queria convencê-lo a _não_ levá-la de volta.

Como poderia dizer a ele que se sentia profundamente decepcionada? _De que nada em sua vida fora tão doloroso quanto o fato de ele estar mandando-a embora._

— Olha para mim, Kate! — ele resmungou entre os dentes e passou os dedos nos cabelos. — Quero dizer, Bella.

Algo em seu tom de voz a fez virar a cabeça, e, naquele único olhar doloroso, dividiram algo tão sincero que a sensação a deixou sem ar. Um minuto depois, a tensão ainda pulsava entre eles, e Bella perdeu o controle.

— Edward...

— Não — ele rosnou a palavra como um animal ferido e afastou-se dela como se fosse uma doença contagiosa. — Isso _não_ é possível.

O coração de Bella parecia ter sido esmagado por uma pedra.

— Certo. Claro que não. Sou uma idiota. — O nó em sua garganta era quase intolerável, e ela engoliu seco tentando desfazê-lo, enquanto ele se encaminhava para a porta.

— Há um voo para a Inglaterra amanhã à tarde. Você tem uma reserva nele.

Bella entrou em pânico. De repente, caiu em si de que ele a estava mesmo mandando para casa.

— Não! — Naquele momento, ela parou de fingir que não ligava para o que estava acontecendo. Só conseguia pensar no fato de ele estar mandando-a de volta para a Inglaterra. E de repente percebeu o quanto se sentira calma e relaxada no deserto com Edward. Descobrira um lado seu que não conhecia. E agora ele a mandava de volta a sua antiga vida. Onde haveria espelhos, condicionador, maquiagem e todas as suas roupas. Mesmo sem sua mesada, ela sabia que poderia ganhar dinheiro. Uma única sessão de fotos para uma revista lhe dava dinheiro suficiente para sobreviver durante meses.

Voltaria a ser a mimada Bella Swan.

E os _paparazzi_ a perseguiriam. Não importava o que fizesse, todos pensariam o pior dela, pois era o que sempre faziam. E pensar nisso a deixou enojada. Não queria usar seu sobrenome para ganhar dinheiro. Não queria usá-lo para nada.

— Seja lá o que for que vivemos, acabou. — Edward foi de uma franqueza brutal, mas Bella não estava ligando para orgulho e dignidade.

— Não me mande de volta! — Ela se levantou de um pulo e segurou-o pelos braços.

Ele se soltou e a olhou com frieza.

— Fizemos sexo, Bella. Mais nada. E não finja que não está habituada a esse tipo de relação.

Não se deu ao trabalho de corrigi-lo.

— Você não entende... — A voz dela falhou, mas ela limpou a garganta e prosseguiu. — Eu... Eu estou implorando, Edward. Não me mande de volta.

O olhar dele foi duro.

— O quê? Sem flerte? Decidiu apelas direto para as lágrimas sem recorrer a seus truques de sedução?

— Não o culpo por pensar assim — Bella sussurrou. — Mas isso é diferente. Não estou atuando. Não posso voltar. A imprensa vai me destruir, e minha família já tem muita publicidade ruim por minha causa. Só quero ficar fora do caminho.

— Então, vá viajar pela Europa.

— Não tenho dinheiro para isso... — Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e Edward fez um ruído desdenhoso.

— Então _não_ se importa com sua família e está me pedindo dinheiro.

— Não! — Seus dedos tremiam ao enxugar as lágrimas. — Não é isso que estou pedindo. Eu... Quero que me dê um emprego.

Sua explosão foi recebida com um silêncio de assombro, e ela não o culpava. Estava tão chocada quanto ele.

— Um _emprego!_ — Edward a olhou com incredulidade e depois gargalhou. — Que tipo de emprego? Encrenqueira-chefe?

Sua falta de confiança nela a atingiu, e ela ergueu o queixo. Agora que sabia que era Bella Swan, estava tirando as mesmas conclusões de todo mundo.

— Eu não criaria problema...

— Bella, basta entrar num lugar e o problema vem cumprimentá-la com um beijo na bochecha — ele disse cansado. — E não há trabalho no meu palácio que possa abarcar seu conjunto de habilidades.

Ela estava determinada a mostrá-lo. _A mostrar a todos._

— Precisa de alguém nos estábulos — Bella falou apressadamente, segurando seu braço quando ele ia sair. Sentiu os músculos dele e tirou a mão de imediato, abalada com a súbita conexão física que ameaçava incendiá-la.

— Por favor, me escute só um segundo. Sou boa com cavalos, você mesmo disse. Deixa eu cuidar da Amira. Vou ser sua tratadora, vou treiná-la. Dormirei em seu box. Qualquer coisa, mas me deixe ficar.

— O trabalho nos meus estábulos requer trabalho duro e disciplina. Não vi nenhuma dessas qualidades em você.

— Posso trabalhar duro!

— Qual foi a última vez em que acordou às 5h da manhã e limpou um estábulo?

— Nunca. — Bella foi honesta. — Mas...

— Bella, não aguentaria um dia em meu estábulo.

— Me dê o trabalho que vou provar que está errado.

Edward a olhou em silêncio e Bella engoliu seco. Seu coração batia tão forte que jurava que ele conseguia ver. Esse era um homem diferente do que aquele com que flertara e rira no deserto. Esse homem nunca se desviava do dever, e ela não tinha dúvidas de que sua autoridade era absoluta.

— Por favor, Edward, não me mande para casa.

Ela viu indecisão no belo rosto dele e olhou para sua boca, mas desviou os olhos instantaneamente, como se aquele olhar pudesse ter consequências fatais.

— Meu mestre de cavalos chama-se Quil. Ele tem autoridade total na administração do estábulo. Se ele fizer um único comentário desfavorável sobre você, coloco-a no primeiro voo que parta do aeroporto Al-Rafid.

— Obrigada — Bella murmurou, com as pernas bambas de alívio quando ele concordou. Disse a si mesma que não importava se não o visse mais, pelo menos não a sós. A única coisa importante era ela não voltar a sua antiga vida. — Obrigada.

— É sua única oportunidade, Bella.

Era um trabalho exaustivo.

Bella levantava às 5h toda manhã e se arrastava até o estábulo, tão cansada que parecia que alguém prendera pesos de chumbo em suas pernas.

E o fato de os outros tratadores e treinadores a olharem com desconfiança também não ajudava muito.

Quil, o mestre de cavalos, era civilizado com ela, mas ela sabia que ele esperava por um deslize seu.

Estavam _todos_ à espera de qualquer deslize seu.

E se concentrar tanto em não errar a deixava nervosa. Mas prometera a Edward que provaria que ele estava errado, e estava determinada a isso, não importava quantas unhas quebrasse nesse meio tempo.

Foram-lhe atribuídos quatro cavalos, incluindo Amira e Batal, e estava consciente da grande responsabilidade que era cuidar dos cavalos mais valiosos do sheik.

Mas, para sua surpresa, ela adorava otrabalho. Fazia lembrar-se de sua infância, quando a vida era muito menos complicada.

Limpava os estábulos, cuidava dos cavalos, mas sua verdadeira responsabilidade era Amira, e ela enchia a égua de amor e atenção.

— Você é a única que não está esperando que eu erre — ela disse enquanto a escovava, duas semanas depois de ter implorado pelo emprego.

Perguntou-se se alguém comentara com Edward que estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Será que ele perguntara sobre seu desempenho?

— Está cuidando de Amira?

Ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida, Bella virou-se, preparada para se defender.

Cometera algum erro? Deixara passar algo?

Um rapaz a olhava, surpreso.

Bella reconheceu o irmão mais novo do sheik, e limpou as mãos na calça, sentindo-se suja.

— Sua Alteza.

— Sabia que Amira é mãe de três campeões de Derby? — Ele entrou no estábulo e afagou o pescoço da égua. — É melhor Edward ganhar a Copa Al-Rafid esse ano ou vamos perdê-la, e Edward ficaria arrasado.

Bella sentiu a boca ficar seca. Perguntou-se se fora a menção do nome do sheik ou a ideia de perder Amira que lhe causara um mal-estar.

— Batal vai vencer. É o cavalo mais rápido que já vi.

— Rápido e difícil. Ele arremessou Sam, seu jóquei.

— Não! — Horrorizada, Bella parou de escovar Amira, que levantou a cabeça, sentindo a súbita tensão. — Ele caiu? Por quê?

— Batal se assustou e o jogou. Sam foi para o hospital. Não vai montar na Copa Al-Rafid.

— Está muito machucado?

— Quebrou uns ossos. Não corre risco de vida, mas não vai poder montar Batal tão cedo.

Bella pensou no que aquilo podia significar para Amira.

O garanhão negro era o único cavalo do sheik que certamente ganharia a corrida.

— Outra pessoa vai ter que montar Batal!

— Batal é uma máquina mortífera. É improvável que algum dos outros jóqueis se candidate. Sobretudo com Sam no hospital. Ele é o melhor jóquei do sheik. Se ele não consegue ficar no cavalo, ninguém consegue.

— O sheik não encontra problemas em cavalgá-lo.

— Edward é um cavaleiro excepcional, mas não tem a permissão de montar Batal na corrida.

Bella deu um beijo em Amira, incapaz de suportar a ideia de perdê-la.

O que Edward estaria pensando, sabendo que iria perder sua égua favorita? Sabia o quanto ele gostava de Amira.

Devia estar arrasado.

Tentou não pensar que duas semanas se passaram e ele não fora aos estábulos ver como ela estava se saindo. Ele fazia visitas esporádicas, mas sempre quando ela estava fora, treinando algum dos cavalos. E só lhe restava escutar trechos de conversas sobre o sheik. E só ouvira elogios. Em duas semanas ouvindo fofocas, ficara óbvio que Edward era adorado por todos.

Também era óbvio que não queria se deparar com ela.

Era como se sua relação nunca tivesse existido.

 _Uma miragem,_ Bella pensou com tristeza. Uma fantasia criada pelas areias escaldantes e o calor do deserto.

Perguntou-se se o irmão de Edward se dava conta de que provavelmente não devia falar com ela.

Ao ouvir uma agitação no estábulo do garanhão, Bella parou de pensar em Edward e correu para a porta junto com o príncipe.

— Batal está de mau humor. Quase matou um cavaleiro hoje e já quer outra vítima. Parece meu irmão. Está com um humor estranho desde que voltou do deserto.

— Talvez não devesse estar me contando isso — Bella falou, franzindo a testa ao ver Batal dar coices e relinchar furioso. — É melhor eu tentar acalmá-lo. Qual o problema com ele?

— Precisa de alguém que saiba montá-lo — Quil disse com cansaço, correndo até o garanhão, que o recebeu mostrando o branco dos olhos. — Mas Vossa Alteza está ocupado com negócios de Estado, Sam está no hospital, e esse cavalo não vai permitir que mais ninguém o monte.

— Vou montá-lo. — Largou a escova que estava usando em Amira e levantou a camisa para secar a testa. Corou ao ver Emmet arregalar os olhos.

— Desculpe. Vocês têm dançarinas do ventre aqui, não têm? Qual a diferença? — Esperando que sua ação impensada não causasse sua demissão, Bella correu até Quil. Depois de ver a reação horrorizada quando aparecera com um _short_ minúsculo em seu primeiro dia, tomou o cuidado de usar camisetas discretas e calças, decidindo que era melhor morrer assada no deserto a ser mandada de volta à Inglaterra.

— Quero levar Batal para a pista de corrida.

— De jeito nenhum. É muito arriscado.

— Para mim ou para o cavalo?

— Uma garota com pouca força como você não conseguiria controlar esse animal. E seria inapropriado uma mulher cavalgar sozinha. Vá até o estábulo e diga a um dos jóqueis que venha montá-lo.

Bella ficou tentada a encostar o rosto no balde de água de Batal para se refrescar.

— Eles não querem. Não com Sam no hospital servindo de exemplo.

— Vá chamar Seth. Se ele dá valor ao seu emprego, vai treinar o cavalo.

Bella ia dizer que Seth provavelmente valorizava mais sua própria pele do que seu emprego, mas desistiu. Não podia discutir com ninguém. Sabia que seu próprio emprego estava sempre por um fio.

Concordando com um Quil de cara amarrada, foi até o celeiro e encontrou vários jóqueis discutindo quem montaria Batal na competição que se aproximava.

— Seth — Bella chamou o jóquei que se tornara seu amigo. — Dê-me suas roupas.

Ele pôs as mãos nos quadris e fez uma careta sugestiva.

— Quer me seduzir? Acha minha masculinidade irresistível?

Bella suspirou. Será que _todos_ leram as notícias sobre ela?

— Não — respondeu desanimada, contendo-se para não dizer que, após quatro dias com o sheik, tinha uma visão inteiramente nova de masculinidade.

— Estou salvando sua vida e seu emprego. Mas preciso de suas roupas. Anda logo, Seth. Estou de pé desde às 5h, cansada e com calor, e minha perna está doendo porque Amira me mordeu.

— Amira sortuda. — Um dos jóqueis lhe estendeu uma vasilha de tâmaras e ela se serviu e agradeceu com um sorriso. Não conseguia recusar aquela delícia.

— Ainda bem que estou fazendo todo esse exercício, senão ficaria do tamanho do palácio. Seth, fique escondido por algumas horas. E vocês, digam que o viram montando Batal.

— Eu não montaria naquele monstro nem pelo meu emprego. — Seth lhe entregou as roupas com uma expressão de curiosidade.

— O que vai fazer com isso?

— Montar "naquele monstro" para você não ficar sem emprego.

— Bella foi até os fundos do celeiro. — Fiquem de costas. Despiu-se rapidamente e colocou as roupas de montaria de Seth.

Depois, prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça, prometendo a si mesma que à noite encontraria tempo para lavá-los. Só quando teve certeza de que não tinha nenhum fio de cabelo aparecendo, colocou o capacete.

— Vai montar no garanhão? Está doida? — Preocupado, um dos jóqueis correu atrás dela. — Bella, é uma mulher, não pode fazer isso.

— Oh, por favor... — Bella lhe deu um olhar de impaciência e calçou as botas. — Ser mulher não me impediu de acordar de madrugada e trabalhar como escrava nesses estábulos. Aprendi a cavalgar antes de andar. A propósito, _quer_ montar em Batal?

O jóquei fez uma careta.

— Não. Tenho mulher e filhos para criar. — Olhou para os outros encabulado, e eles olharam para outro lado.

— Exatamente. — Bella ajustou o capacete. — Mas um de nós tem que fazer isso, ou Seth perde o emprego. Batal deixa que eu o alimente e o limpe sem me morder. Com sorte, vai me deixar montá-lo.

Talvez se lembrasse dela do deserto.

 _Talvez lembrasse que, por um breve período, ela tivera a aprovação de seu dono._

Bella atravessou o estábulo de volta, e tirou o lenço que Seth usava em volta do pescoço.

— Ninguém está esperando que eu monte, então não vão nem notar. Só preciso que os distraia enquanto pego Batal.

Seth segurou sua mão.

— Por que está fazendo isso por mim?

— Porque me encobriu quando me enrolei no começo — Bella murmurou, tentando prender o lenço na posição certa. — Foi por sua causa que Quil não procurou o sheik Edward achando que não sirvo. Pode me ajudar a amarrar esse negócio?

Os jóqueis pareciam constrangidos.

— Uma mulher não devia cavalgar sozinha...

— Não estou montado como mulher. Estou montando como Seth. E só estou levando Batal para treinar. Não estou cavalgando pelas ruas. — Bella amarrou o lenço sozinha. — Como estou?

Olharam uns para os outros.

— Você tem seios — Seth murmurou com o rosto vermelho. Bella franziu a testa.

— Oh, me esqueci disso. Isso é inconveniente.

— Use isso. — Um dos jóqueis lhe entregou uma jaqueta de seda.

— São as cores do sheik. Quem a vir vai achar que está cavalgando para ele, e esconderá seus... — Ele pigarreou, constrangido. — Isso não vai chamar atenção e vai manter as pessoas longe. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Bella pensou em Amira. E pensou em como Edward se sentiria se perdesse a égua que criava desde que nascera.

— Absoluta. — Ela pegou mais uma tâmara para ganhar coragem.

— Vá distrair Quil e deixe o resto comigo.


	9. Chapter 8

**Olá, voltei com mais um capítulo para vocês!**

 **Gostei dessa barganha Isabella Belikov Cullen! E a estória escolhida é ...Prazer Liberado! Kkkkkk**

 **Seja muito bem vinda JOKB!**

* * *

Edward tamborilava os dedos na mesa, sem prestar muita atenção à interminável discussão sobre preço do petróleo e estratégias de investimentos. Suas responsabilidades nunca lhe pareceram tão árduas, nem o palácio tão sufocante.

Pela janela dava para ver a pista de corrida que mandara construir alguns anos antes. Próxima dos estábulos, oferecia instalações para treinos e era palco para corridas internacionais.

Um cavaleiro galopava sozinho pela pista, e Edward imediatamente reconheceu seu cavalo, Batal.

 _Batal, que fizera Sam ir para o hospital há duas semanas._

Edward visitava o jóquei diariamente, e dera ordens a Quil de que ninguém além dele montasse o cavalo.

Estava conformado com o fato de perder a corrida. E, se a corrida estava perdida, sua adorada Amira também estava.

Mas alguém, não conseguia ver quem, estava treinando Batal.

Seja lá quem fosse, cavalgava bem, conseguindo um ótimo desempenho daquele garanhão irritável, mantendo-o sob controle com uma mão leve.

— É Seth. — Seu irmão, Emmet, seguiu seu olhar. — Ele tem exercitado Batal desde o tombo de Sam.

— Mandei que ninguém o montasse além de mim.

— Você tem estado muito ocupado. E tem uma boa razão para não ir ao estábulo.

Edward sentiu os ombros tensos ao lembrar que essa razão tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados e longas pernas. A tentação fora sua companheira constante desde sua volta do deserto. Ela o consumia pouco a pouco, desafiando seu autocontrole.

— Seth está de parabéns — disse num tom neutro. — Não sabia que ele cavalgava tão bem. Talvez a corrida não esteja perdida.

— Ele surpreendeu a todos nós. Eu nunca imaginaria isso. Já o vi montar várias vezes, e ele é competente, mas não extraordinário.

Edward levantou-se, intrigado pela súbita mudança de Emmet. Nas últimas semanas, seu irmão parecia ter ganhado autoconfiança, contribuindo para os negócios de estado como nunca contribuíra.

Edward se perguntou o que teria causado essa mudança.

Ter sido deixado no comando por um curto período lhe dera a autoconfiança necessária?

— Batal tem se comportado mal a semana inteira... — Emmet foi até a janela e observou o cavalo na pista. — Está com excesso de testosterona.

Bastante familiarizado com os efeitos adversos do excesso de testosterona, Edward deu um sorriso desanimado e se perguntou se cavalgar poderia aliviar sua tensão.

Decidindo que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que continuar no palácio, ele concluiu a reunião.

Sentia-se preso. Sufocado. O palácio lhe parecia uma prisão. Suas responsabilidades pareciam correntes prendendo seu corpo.

— Está tudo bem, Edward? — Emmet perguntou quando os outros saíram. — Parecia estar distraído. Está preocupado com a corrida?

— Está tudo bem. — Essa era sua vida. Seu dever. E percebeu que estivera jogando suas responsabilidades sobre seus irmãos e irmãs. — Não tenho visto muito Alice desde que voltei do deserto. Ela come o mais rápido possível durante o jantar, e não tenho recebido reclamações sobre seu comportamento há semanas. Devo me preocupar?

— Ela tem se esforçado para não aborrecê-lo. Essa informação ligou o radar interno de Edward.

— Por quê? O que ela quer?

Emmet riu.

— Conhece bem as mulheres.

— Infelizmente, sim. — Acostumado com os truques de sua meio-irmã, Edward preparou-se para uma lista de compras. — O que é dessa vez? Diamantes? Vestidos? Diga com delicadeza. — Virou-se para a mesa e começou a assinar os documentos que Jasper lhe deixara. — Ela está treinando direito para levar algum pobre homem à falência?

— Nem toda mulher é como minha mãe — Emmet disse calmamente, e Edward se arrependeu de ter demonstrado seus sentimentos.

Ele abaixou a caneta.

— Desculpe, Emmet.

— Não precisa se desculpar, fui eu que fiz o comentário. E não precisa mais me proteger; já sou um homem, e encarar a verdade faz parte de ser homem. Você me ensinou isso. — Emmet encolheu os ombros. — Eu amava minha mãe, mas isso não me deixou cego a seus defeitos. Agora vejo quanto problema ela causou com sua natureza extravagante. Se o povo ainda apóia nossa família é por amor a _você._

Surpreso, Edward tentava encontrar a coisa certa a dizer.

— Emmet...

— Sei que ainda não se casou por causa de minha mãe. Sei que acha que nosso pai se deixou dominar por ela. Mas Alice não vai ser como minha mãe. Ela _quer_ algo, mas não joias ou vestidos. Se conversar com ela, vai descobrir que mudou.

Mudou?

 _Parecia que todos em volta dele estavam mudando e ele não percebera._

Cauteloso agora, Edward parou de assinar os documentos.

— Se ela quer algo, por que não me pede ela mesma?

— Porque acha que vai dizer "não". _Era tão ogro assim?_

— O que ela quer?

— Seu próprio cavalo.

— Um _cavalo!_ — Edward estava tão surpreso quanto se ela quisesse permissão para cavalgar nua pela cidade. — Alice tem pavor de cavalos. Tentei várias vezes encorajá-la a montar. Nenhum instrutor que contratei conseguiu fazê-la ficar mais de dois minutos sobre um cavalo. Ela odeia.

— Ela tem cavalgado todos os dias nas últimas semanas. Já controlou seu medo.

Estarrecido, Edward abriu as mãos em interrogação.

— Quem é o responsável por essa transformação? Quil deve ter arranjado algum jóquei bonitão.

— Bella — Emmet disse. — Ela passou bastante tempo com Alice, ensinando-a. E ela é tão corajosa e bonita... Tem sido uma inspiração para minha irmã. Alice quer cavalgar como ela, e...

— Bella? Bella Swan? — Irritado que o mero som daquele nome pudesse iniciar um incêndio dentro dele, Edward deu um grunhido de impaciência. — Então ela evita o trabalho passando seu tempo com a princesa. Eu devia ter adivinhado que ela faria qualquer coisa para evitar trabalho duro.

— Está enganado. Bella trabalha mais duro do que todos. Ela ajuda Alice quando termina o trabalho. Elas criaram uma ligação.

Edward nunca vira tanta força em seu irmão.

— O que Bella poderia ensinar de bom a Alice? — Sua irritação fez sua voz soar mais fria do que pretendia. — Como usar sua aparência para manipular os homens? Como ignorar dever e responsabilidade?

 _Como ser exatamente como sua madrasta?_

— Ela demonstrou ter muita responsabilidade. É só ela quem cuida de Amira e Batal. Sabia que ela dorme no estábulo de Amira por medo de que a roubem? Quil tentou convencê-la a voltar para o quarto, mas ela se recusa.

Edward espantou da cabeça a imagem de Bella dormindo sobre um monte de feno.

— Quil devia ter me contado que está tendo problemas com ela.

— Quil adora ela. Bella virou a favorita de todos, especialmente dos rapazes do estábulo. Todos gostam dela.

Edward trincou os dentes ao imaginar que qualidades levaram a esse fenômeno de aprovação pela equipe do palácio. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém o quão longe ela podia ir para conseguir o que queria.

— Claramente, Bella Swan é mais talentosa do que eu pensava.

— Oh, sim — Emmet confirmou, sem perceber sua ironia. — Ela deu umas sugestões de treinamento que fizeram muita diferença. E é a única em que Batal não dá coices.

Edward resolveu fazer uma visita ao estábulo para vê-la colocar seu charme em ação.

— E onde Alice entra nisso? — Ele pegou um dos papéis e o amassou em uma bola apertada. — Por que nunca mencionaram sua amizade com Alice?

— Por causa do modo como está reagindo! Mencionar o nome de Bella é garantia de deixá-lo de mau humor. É como se não fosse você. Nunca o vi perder a calma antes... — Emmet corou. — Suponho que seja por ter passado um tempo no deserto com ela. Deve ter sido uma situação difícil para você.

Edward, que se considerava impenetrável, estava estupefato por descobrir que revelara tanto.

— O que quer dizer com "difícil"?

— Está claro que você e ela não se entendem, mas você é muito responsável para deixar que voltasse sozinha pelo deserto, então estava preso ali com ela. E sei que ela não faz o teu tipo. Ela não é muito convencional, é?

— Convencional? Com certeza, não.

— E, salvando Bella, perdeu seus poucos dias de solidão. Todos sabemos que preferia ficar sozinho...

Ouvindo a interpretação de seu irmão sobre os acontecimentos num silêncio incrédulo, Edward decidiu que era melhor não se aprofundarem nesse tópico em particular.

Emmet ainda estava falando.

— Honestamente, Edward, ela ajudou muito no treinamento de Batal. Antes de ele derrubar Sam, ela lhe ensinara algo chamado volteio, que melhora o equilíbrio do cavalo. Bella acha que acalmá-lo poderá ajudá-lo a vencer a Copa.

— Se acharmos um cavaleiro que consiga ficar na sela, Batal vai vencer a Copa.

Edward encaminhou-se para a porta, sentindo os ombros tensos.

— Bella diz que isso desenvolve seu envolvimento e poder.

— Bella diz, Bella diz... — Edward virou-se irritado para seu irmão. — O que qualifica Bella Swan a mudar o treinamento de meus cavalos?

— Ela sabe muito sobre cavalos! Sabia que foi selecionada para a Equipe Britânica de Eventos aos 16 anos?

 _Não, ela nunca mencionara isso._

— Ela ganhou alguma medalha?

— Não, porque houve um escândalo e ela acabou sendo desligada da equipe.

— _Isso,_ sim, se parece com a Bella.

— É tão duro com ela! — Emmet a defendeu. — Ela teve uma vida difícil... — Ele se calou, como se tivesse falado demais.

— O que sabe sobre a vida dela?

— Bastante coisa. Ela conversa muito nos estábulos. Tem os pés no chão e é uma pessoa normal. — E _inteligente,_ Edward pensou, contrariado.

— Está encantado por seus cabelos e olhos, Emmet. Não deixe que isso o cegue para o que ela realmente é.

— Talvez _você_ esteja cego para quem ela é — Emmet disse calmamente. — É uma garota doce e gentil.

Edward o estudou com atenção, se perguntando o porquê de Emmet subitamente estar mais maduro. Passara de garoto a homem num espaço de poucas semanas. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Edward ao refletir sobre uma possível explicação para isso.

Não.

— Até onde vai sua relação com ela?

Emmet encolheu os ombros.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Responda a minha pergunta.

— Ela não está interessada em mim, mas, _se estivesse..._ — Emmet parou de falar, e Edward fez um muxoxo de impaciência, tomado por emoções que não se deu ao trabalho de examinar de perto.

— Não poderia encontrar mulher menos apropriada. Ela é audaciosa, franca, destemida... — Ao ver a expressão espantada de Emmet, Edward percebeu que só listara suas qualidades. — E emotiva. Lidar com Bella é como lidar com uma criança: Ela não conhece limites. Não sabe se comportar.

— É isso que acho reconfortante. — Emmet foi sincero. — Um dos inconvenientes de nossa posição é que as pessoas têm medo de serem elas mesmas conosco, não acha, Edward? Bella é sempre ela mesma. Ela diz o que pensa. Não tem medo de desafiar a autoridade se discorda de algo.

Ao lembrar-se de todos os modos em que ela desafiara sua autoridade, Edward resmungou baixo.

— Chega de falar sobre Bella Swan!

Era hora de fazer uma visita aos estábulos.

Com os braços e as pernas doídos de mais um longo dia, Bella desabou sobre a esteira enfileirada com o box de Amira. A égua baixou a cabeça e arfou suavemente, e Bella deu um gemido e fechou os olhos.

— Estou morta de cansaço. É cavalgar o bruto do Batal que me deixa assim. Ele é puro músculo. E fico tão preocupada que me reconheçam que não relaxo. Toda vez em que o monto, Seth tem que se esconder. É _ridículo_ não poder montar como eu mesma. Vou ficar feliz quando essa corrida estúpida terminar. Só estou fazendo isso por você. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Claramente alheia ao sacrifício enorme dedicado a ela, Amira começou a comer feno, e Bella deu um sorriso sonolento.

— Mal agradecida.

Estava adormecendo quando ouviu passos no pátio lá fora.

Bella ficou em alerta, com o coração disparado e as palmas da mão suadas. Procurou um bastão pesado que escondera no meio do feno por precaução, e o pegou.

Tinham vindo pegar Amira.

Onde estavam os guardas que Edward colocara no pátio?

Então lembrou que os guardas dos estábulos próximos ao retiro tinham sido pagos para sumir no momento crucial.

Amira continuou a comer, e Bella levantou-se devagar, prendendo a respiração, preocupada em não fazer barulho. Olhou para aquela égua linda, que significava tanto para o povo de Al-Rafid, e sentiu o peso da responsabilidade.

Mais uma vez, ela era o único obstáculo entre Amira e _eles._

Da última vez, não sabia do risco que corria. Agora sabia, e estava consciente de que não conseguiria enfrentar um grupo de criminosos.

Lembrando-se de que tinha o elemento surpresa a seu favor, decidiu que tinha que agir rápido, sem hesitar.

 _Se alguém fosse fazer mal ao cavalo de Edward, teria que se ver com ela._

Observou aterrorizada um homem forte abrir a porta do estábulo.

Com o coração disparado, Bella levantou o bastão com as duas mãos, inclinando-o de modo a atingir o homem, e não o cavalo.

Na penumbra, conseguiu ver que ele era alto e forte, e ficou mais tensa, pois suas chances de defender Amira enfrentando alguém tão musculoso eram remotas. Mudou rapidamente seu plano. Quando ele esticou a mão até o cavalo, Bella deu um berro.

— Afaste-se dela... devagar. Sei exatamente que que quer, e tenho uma arma apontada para você. Afaste-se devagar ou eu _atiro._

— Se sabe quem eu sou e o que quero, por que precisaria de uma arma? E é difícil atirar em alguém com um bastão.

Ao reconhecer o tom irônico de Edward, Bella ficou com as pernas bambas de alívio. Ela largou o bastão e desabou contra a parede.

— Oh, é você! — Botou a mão no peito, sentindo o coração aos pulos. — Quase me matou de susto!

— É por isso que segurava um bastão? — Ele virou a lanterna para ela, que virou a cabeça, ofuscada pela luz.

— Pensei que queriam roubar Amira. — Escorregou até a esteira, vacilante como um potro recém-nascido. — O que faz aqui? Queria me fazer enfartar e acabar comigo de uma vez por todas? — Depois que seus olhos se habituaram à luz, ela se perguntou como não o reconhecera imediatamente, quando cada contorno de seu corpo estava gravado em seu cérebro.

— Ouvi dizer que estava dormindo no estábulo.

— Por que isso o incomodaria?

— _A socialite_ Bella Swan dormindo em meio ao feno, sem banho quente?

— Fiquei quatro dias numa tenda com você — ela rebateu, com o corpo ainda trêmulo. — Não foi exatamente uma experiência "cinco estrelas". Onde estão os guardas?

— Obviamente sabem que não devem prender o sheik.

— Pensei que tivessem sido subornados, como da última vez.

— Os guardas de Al-Rafid são totalmente leais a mim. Não podem ser subornados. Do que se trata tudo isso, Bella? — Seu tom era duro e frio. — Acordando cedo todo dia e trabalhando até as mãos sangrarem? Dormindo com minha égua? Parece que seduziu a todos, inclusive meu irmão. Que brincadeira é essa?

Desconcertada com seu tom agressivo e com a injustiça do que dizia, Bella o encarou.

— Estou trabalhando, não brincando. Trabalho 14 horas por dia e depois durmo aqui. Acha que estou fazendo sexo com todo mundo dos estábulos, é isso? —Ainda transtornada por pensar que alguém ia roubar Amira, sua voz estava esganiçada. — Acha que o único modo de alguém dizer algo de bom sobre mim é tendo dormido comigo?

Antes que ela conseguisse se mexer, ele passou para o outro lado do estábulo, segurou-a e pressionou seu corpo contra a parede.

— Quero saber até onde foi com meu irmão. Emmet é muito jovem e não tem experiência com mulheres como você.

Exausta, abalada por vê-lo de novo e machucada por sua opinião sobre ela, Bella explodiu.

— Será que nunca posso ganhar? Tenho dado duro para que ninguém possa reclamar de mim! Não me resta uma unha decente, não lavo os cabelos há uma semana e estou cheia de hematomas de... — Estava prestes a dizer _seu garanhão,_ mas parou a tempo. — Sinceramente, eu não teria energia para fazer sexo mesmo que tivesse oportunidade, então pode levar seu ciúme para outro lugar!

— _Não estou_ com ciúme. — Ele apertou-lhe os ombros. — E sua conduta é problema seu.

— Então, por que está com tanta raiva? Se não liga, por que está gritando comigo?

— Porque Emmet não é capaz de enfrentar uma mulher como você.

— Emmet consegue enfrentar mais coisas do que pensa. — Ela se lembrou de todas as conversas que tivera com o príncipe. — Ele quer mais responsabilidade, Edward, mas o problema é que você é tão brilhante em tudo que ele se sente intimidado! Precisa elogiá-lo, fazê-lo se sentir bem! Nem todo mundo é seguro como você. Receber responsabilidades ajuda a dar autoconfiança.

— O que sabe sobre responsabilidade?

Foi uma pergunta sensata, mas Bella estava muito tensa para ser razoável.

— Eu sei como é nunca ter recebido nenhuma! Seus irmãos não são mais crianças. Aceite uma dica... Se acha que alguém vai falhar, então provavelmente vai mesmo. Por que não experimenta confiar nas pessoas e ver o que acontece? Pode começar por mim! Tenho me esforçado para não errar, e você nunca se incomodou em vir dizer que estou indo bem. Disse que eu ficaria um dia, e estou aqui há um mês, então enfie isso no seu... no seu... chá beduíno e beba.

Ele a soltou tão de repente que ela cambaleou, e Bella esfregou os braços, não porque ele a machucara, e, sim, porque era incrivelmente bom senti-lo segurando-a depois de tantas semanas. Estivera em um tipo diferente de deserto, ela pensou. Um deserto árido sem Edward.

— Parece saber muito sobre minha família. Precisa me contar quem andou fofocando sobre Emmet.

— Ninguém andou fofocando! Falei com ele em pessoa. Acredite ou não, temos muito em comum! Sei o que é ter uma mãe esbanjadora. E conheço a sensação de, ouvir todos criticarem a pessoa que me ensinaram a amar.

Amira se remexeu inquieta e Edward pôs a mão nela para acalmá-la.

— Nossa situação familiar é extremamente complicada...

—Não me fale de complicação!— De repente, todas as emoções que ela controlava vieram à tona, recusando-se a serem contidas. — Há seis semanas atrás, descobri que minha irmã mais nova, a irmã com quem vivi toda minha vida e com quem brincava, não é filha de meu pai, e que minha mãe não era a santa que eu pensava. Meu pai me _odeia,_ o mundo inteiro me odeia, minhas irmãs mais novas me odeiam e até minha irmã gêmea me virou as costas, então não me fale de complicação!

 _Droga, droga, droga. ._

Por que não conseguia ficar calma? Por que não conseguia se controlar quando era preciso?

Sua explosão foi recebida com um longo silêncio, e então ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos. O autocontrole dele estava visivelmente sendo desafiado.

— É _tão_ emotiva. Duvido que seu pai a odeie. E talvez sua irmã não tenha lhe virado as costas, mas só não tenha conseguido entrar em contato. Você estava isolada no deserto. E a opinião do resto do mundo não importa.

— Experimente ver seu rosto em todos os jornais antes de dizer isso. — Bella fungou indignada e enxugou os olhos na camisa, furiosa consigo mesma por estar chorando. — Talvez meu pai não me odeie, mas com certeza não aguenta me olhar porque o faço lembrar minha mãe, e isso dói, posso garantir.

— Sua mãe morreu quando você era bebê.

— Sim... — Sua voz saiu rouca e Bella pigarreou. — Tudo o que tinha era uma lembrança, que agora não é muito boa.

— Sua mãe deve ter sido extremamente bonita, e isso sempre traz complicações — Edward disse, e Bella desejou não estar tão sensível em relação a tudo que ele dizia ou fazia.

— Bem, sua beleza não lhe trouxe felicidade. E isso porque foi burra o bastante para se casar com um homem que não amava.

— Como a maioria das mulheres, você insiste em associar casamento a romance.

— E com razão! — Bella foi até Amira e enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço para se reconfortar. Estava com raiva de seu pai, de sua mãe e de si própria.

— Meu pai achou que ela o amava, mas ela só queria o sobrenome Swan e o dinheiro. Quando não se gosta de uma pessoa, não se deve casar com ela. —Ainda com a mão em Amira, Bella virou-se para ele. — É inevitável, não é? Casar-se com alguém que não ama. Em algum momento, vai encontrar alguém que você _ame._ Que o faça sentir algo que não sabia que era possível sentir. E vai perceber que sentimento é mais importante do que dinheiro ou status. E não vai importar a relação não ser possível ou você estar comprometido, pois, quando se descobre que está amando, existem basicamente duas opções. Ou vai em frente e destrói várias vidas pelo caminho, ou decide ficar e fazer "a coisa certa", deixando sua vida infeliz, e a de todos em volta, por saber que perdeu sua única chance de ser feliz. Então, de qualquer jeito, um casamento sem amor significa que vai ser infeliz.

Edward não disse nada, e Bella voltou-se para a égua. — O engraçado é que não havia dinheiro algum. —A voz dela foi abafada no pelo macio do animal. — Tinha acabado. E consegui-lo de volta tornou-se uma obsessão para meu pai. E minha mãe odiava essa obsessão. Odiava tudo que fosse Swan. Então, teve um caso. E morreu dando à luz uma criança, minha irmã Rennesme. Por causa dela arranjei confusão antes de vir para cá. — Chorando, Bella acariciava Amira, pouco ligando se fazia papel de boba. —Acredita em justiça, Edward? Foi por isso que ela morreu?

— Está chorando por sua mãe ou sua irmã? — Mãos fortes a afastaram da égua. — Está se torturando... — Sem deixar que ela resistisse, a envolveu em seus braços e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Era tão bom ser pega daquele jeito que ela se deixou ficar, sentindo seu cheiro masculino, deleitando-se na sensação de ficar próxima dele de novo.

Mas não era real, era?

Até ela começar a chorar ele não a tocara. Não era íntimo.

Era hora de aprender a ficar de pé sozinha.

— Solte-me, Edward — ela murmurou. — Sei que odeia mulheres chorando. Alice me disse.

— Isso é porque Alice tenta conseguir o que quer com lágrimas. — Edward afastou seu rosto do dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo. — É por isso que estava no retiro? Fugindo do escândalo?

Ficou horrorizada por ele obviamente ter lido o que escreveram sobre ela.

— Que manchete preferiu? _Sangue azul fica ruim? Filha ilegítima descoberta em Swan?_ Os títulos estavam gravados em seu cérebro, e ela ficou envergonhada ao se lembrar das coisas grosseiras que disseram. — _Família Swan em ruínas_ foi bem doce.

— Pare de fingir que não liga.

— Eu não deveria ligar. Passei por isso a vida inteira. Tenho sido a "gêmea malvada" desde que fui para internato. Cheguei a viver de acordo com o apelido que a imprensa me deu.

Ele deu um sorriso debochado.

— Funcionou?

— O quê?

— O esforço para chamar atenção.

— Não. Para conseguir atenção, tem que haver alguém por perto para dar atenção. — Bella fungou. — Minha mãe morreu, minha primeira madrasta me mandou para o internato e deixou que eu me virasse sozinha. E, há dois meses atrás... minha segunda madrasta, Sue, morreu. Não passei muito tempo com ela, mas era uma boa pessoa. E não merecia meu pai. É bem difícil ser virtuoso em nossa família, com ele como exemplo. E também é difícil ouvir alguém como ele dizendo para que eu me corrija.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas Edward a segurava firme, olhando-a nos olhos enquanto lhe arrancava a verdade.

— Quer dizer que ele a mandou sozinha para o retiro logo após ter descoberto que sua irmã era filha de outro homem e que sua mãe teve um caso?

— Era para que eu pensasse em meu comportamento e me lembrasse da regra Swan. Dignidade... — ela imitou a voz do pai. — Um Swan nunca deve desonrar seu sobrenome através de uma conduta indecorosa, atividade criminal ou atitude desrespeitosa com os outros.

— Era para você seguir essa regra?

— Até roubar Amira, nunca havia cometido nenhum crime, mas acho que fiz todo o resto. Rendi uma fortuna aos jornais.

— Seu pai errou em mandá-la embora sem nenhum apoio.

Os olhos de Bella arderam, mas ela sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

— A culpa foi minha. Eu me comportei horrivelmente. Edward pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros e ela sentiu um arrepio. Era muito bom ser tocada por ele. _Tão bom..._

— Foi à tarde, antes de o baile começar... — Preparando-se para a rejeição dele, Bella se afastou, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. — Meu pai promove esse baile de caridade todo ano. Sabe como é... brilho e _glamour._ Angela e eu estávamos remexendo nas coisas da mamãe. Caixas de livros, joias, vestidos de baile... E encontrei um diário. — Ela tirou um pano do bolso e assoou o nariz. _Quem diria que ele é capaz de ser tão bom ouvinte?_ — Fomos estúpidas por ler o diário.

— Foi assim que descobriu que sua mãe tinha um caso?

— Sim. E tudo passou a fazer sentido. Sempre tive orgulho de parecer com minha mãe. Era como se fosse uma ligação especial entre nós, como se, quando eu me olhasse no espelho, visse um pouco dela. — Bella brincava com um cacho de cabelo. — Mas, de repente, descobri por que meu pai mal me olhava. Toda vez que me olhava, se lembrava da traição dela.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Bella...

— Claro que não foi agradável descobrir aquilo tudo. Eu queria manter segredo, não contar para ninguém, especialmente para Rennesme. Achei que seria horrível ela descobrir isso sobre si mesma. — Ela colocou o pano no bolso. — Por que mexer em coisas que ninguém quer ouvir?

— Mas sua irmã não concordou?

— Angela tem que fazer tudo "certinho", mesmo que a coisa certa vá causar um massacre. Você se daria bem com ela. É boa em dever e responsabilidade. Desnecessário dizer que não somos idênticas. De qualquer modo, tivemos uma discussão horrível. Angela queria que contássemos a verdade para Rennesme. Eu argumentei que, se contássemos à Rennesme, _todos_ saberiam. Nossa mãe havia mantido tudo em segredo, eu não sabia se tínhamos o direito de contar tudo. Não tem ideia da confusão que foi. Angela disse que eu era como nossa mãe... — Sua voz ficou presa ao se lembrar do quanto essa acusação a magoou. — E eu dei um tapa nela.

— Bateu em sua irmã?

— Horrível, não é? Sinto vergonha por isso. Queria ligar para ela, mas não sei se falaria comigo.

— Você estava com raiva, Bella...

— Isso não é desculpa. Arruinei tudo. E o pior é que uns _paparazzi_ conseguiram entrar na festa e estavam do lado de fora da porta, então, no dia seguinte, estava em todos os jornais. E foi assim que Rennesme descobriu.

A culpa a dilacerava, e suas mãos tremiam ao abordar um assunto que evitava há semanas.

— Eu não queria que ela soubesse, e no final das contas ela descobriu da pior maneira possível. Por minha causa. Nunca vou me perdoar por isso.

— Não foi culpa sua a imprensa ter entrado na festa...

— _Foi_ culpa minha. Sei melhor do que ninguém como a imprensa é. Eles me perseguem desde criança. Devia ter sido mais cautelosa, mas, não. Para mim, é impossível não dizer o que sinto, e lhes dei o que queriam. As fotos e a história. E foi a história da década. Meu pai achou que fiz de propósito para chamar atenção. Foi por isso que me expulsou.

— Já ocorreu a você que seu pai pode tê-la mandado para o retiro para protegê-la?

Bella deu uma risada amarga.

— Não. Ele me mandou para lá para me punir. Sabia que ficar sozinha com minha culpa seria o pior castigo. Se tivesse ficado em casa, teria ido a festas, bebido, tentado esquecer. Ele me colocou numa posição em que não teria escolha a não ser pensar no que fiz. E mereci isso.

— É _extremamente_ dura consigo mesma. Estava em uma situação que não era fácil para ninguém.

— Para Angela era preto no branco.

— A vida nunca é preto no branco.

— Pelo menos não no deserto, onde tudo é vermelho e dourado. — Tentando amenizar a tensão, Bella enxugou o rosto com a mão. — O mais engraçado é que aprendi a gostar daqui. Não tem imprensa e ninguém fica me incomodando para comparecer a festas para que consigam aparecer nos jornais. — Ela corou. — Parece convencimento, mas é o que as pessoas fazem, me convidam aos lugares porque sabem que a imprensa vai atrás de mim.

— E nunca sabe quem são seus amigos de verdade.

—Acho que conhece a sensação. — Olhou para sua calça de montaria suja de lama. Não precisava de espelho para saber que devia estar horrível. — Entende como é bom poder limpar um cavalo e aparecer toda suada sem ter que me preocupar se vou estar nas primeiras páginas no dia seguinte?

— Não gosta de estar nas primeiras páginas?

— Por um tempo, gostei — Bella admitiu, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho. — No começo, eu gostava da atenção. Achava que todos gostavam de mim. E depois percebi que não gostavam. — Ela deu um sorriso torto, pois era difícil ser honesta consigo mesma, pior ainda com ele. — Eles gostavam de me ver errar. Bella Malvada. Mas aqui não sou Bella Malvada. _Não_ estou corrompendo seu irmão, sua irmã, nem ninguém de sua equipe, embora não culpe você por pensar isso...

— Emmet está meio apaixonado por você.

— Só meio? — Bella sorriu, entre lágrimas. — Devo estar perdendo o jeito. Talvez precise lavar mais meus cabelos.

De repente, ela não se conteve mais. Ele era tão atraente, poderoso e confiante, que inclinou-se em direção a ele.

 _Sou como uma plantinha frágil tentando me enroscar em uma estaca forte._

Dominada pelo desejo, ela estendeu a mão, atraída para ele por uma força invisível e por sentimentos tão intensos que se sentia vencida. Nada importava, a não ser ficar próxima dele.

— Senti muita falta de você.

Ele se enrijeceu, e sua falta de reação foi a coisa mais humilhante que já lhe acontecera.

Ciente de que nunca fizera tanto papel de boba, Bella virou o rosto. Seu rosto queimava de humilhação, e quis se esconder no meio do feno.

Ela afastou a mão.

— Como eu ia dizendo... — ela balbuciou. — Senti muito sua falta porque queria contar como estou me saindo bem. Vai ficar orgulhoso de mim, tenho ajudado no treino de Batal para a corrida, e... — Mais uma vez, quase falou que estava treinando Batal, mas achou que ele poderia ter um colapso se ela contasse, então pulou essa parte.

— Ele vai se sair bem, sei que vai.

Teve esperança de que ele achasse que entendera mal seu primeiro comentário, e pareceu ser esse o caso, pois ele relaxou um pouco.

— Fiquei surpreso de Seth conseguir controlá-lo.

— Oh, Seth é um ótimo cavaleiro. Tudo vai ficar bem. — Ela ainda não tinha pensando em quem montaria Batal na corrida. — É daqui a uma semana. Vai ser estranho quando terminar, todos só falam disso.

 _Ele não a desejava,_ ela pensou mortificada. _O único homem que ela realmente queria a rejeitara._

— É um evento importante de nosso calendário. — Edward afagou Amira. — Já falou com seu pai depois que veio para cá?

— Não. Estive muito ocupada. — Não confessou que tinha medo de telefonar para qualquer um de sua família e ser rejeitada.

 _Caíra em desgraça, não é?_

— O que aconteceu com o seu anseio por seu _laptop,_ seu telefone e seu _iPodl_

Bella bateu no bolso.

— O _iPod_ está aqui. Ouço música enquanto trato dos cavalos. Amira gosta de Linkin Park e de Muse. Música barulhenta enlouquece Batal, então prefiro escutar Mozart quando estou com ele. Às vezes, Schubert.

Ele lhe deu um olhar curioso.

— Então, Bella Swan está começando uma vida nova.

— É o que tudo indica.

 _Precisava vencer a corrida,_ disse a si mesma. Não havia mais ninguém para montar Batal. Precisava encontrar um jeito. Pela primeira vez na vida, não iria decepcionar ninguém.


	10. Chapter 9

**Mais um capítulo saindo!**

 **Às novas leitoras: Patylayne,Elyon,** **twilight28** **e Mila...Sejam muito bem vindas !**

 **E às leitoras que acompanharam a estória desde o início: Mandy Hevely, Isabella Belikov Cullen,gimoura...Um muito obrigada !**

 **Se eu esqueci alguém pode puxar a minha orelha ok ?!**

* * *

— Bella, não pode montar Batal na corrida! É muito perigoso!

Os jóqueis a rodeavam num canto do celeiro, contrariados com seu plano.

— Têm uma sugestão melhor? — Bella estava calçando as botas e tentava não pensar em Edward. Ouvira dizer que ele tinha ido passar dois dias na Europa para encontrar uma princesa "adequada", e Bella nunca sofrera tanto. — Tenho o mesmo peso de Seth. Todos pensam que Seth tem treinado Batal, não têm motivo para desconfiar que sou eu.

— Vão notar assim que for receber o prêmio.

— Pensei nisso. — Bella enfiou a camisa para dentro da calça. — Batal não vai querer parar quando a corrida terminar. Vou mantê-lo galopando. Ele sempre tenta fazer isso, ninguém vai imaginar que seja intencional, vão pensar que está sendo temperamental como sempre é. Vou deixar que vá até os estábulos. Seth, você vai ficar esperando lá; assim, quando todos chegarem, você vai estar segurando-o, contrariado por não ter conseguido levá-lo de volta e irritado por ter perdido os aplausos e a atenção.

Tayler, um jóquei que viera da Irlanda para trabalhar nos estábulos mundialmente conhecidos do sheik, revirou os olhos.

— Não gosto disso. Nenhum de nós acha que a queda de Sam foi um acidente. Algo assustou Batal. E se tentarem fazer o mesmo com você?

— Não podem fazer muito diante do público, podem? Não com o sheik olhando. _Será que ele estaria com sua princesa?_ Ignorando a súbita pontada de dor em seu peito, Bella enfiou o chapéu na cabeça. — Vocês vão na frente. Vou aparecer no último instante, assim ninguém vai poder me olhar direito. Digam a todos que Batal estava agitado e que não confiamos em deixá-lo muito tempo perto dos outros cavalos. Vou aparecer uns 30 segundos antes da corrida começar, pronta para vencer.

— Vamos torcer para que não caia antes de alcançar a linha de chegada — Seth disse secamente, mas seus olhos demonstravam respeito. — Espero que não se machuque, Bella.

Já estava tão machucada que parecia ter sido arrastada por um cavalo pelo deserto. Pensar em Edward sorrindo para outra a enchia de dor...

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — Irritada consigo mesma, Bella olhou para seu relógio. —Estão me deixando nervosa. Quanto tempo tenho?

— Todos já foram para a linha de largada. Tem certeza de que sabe o percurso?

— Galopo direto até o marcador, então viro e volto.

— E...

— E tenho que chegar em primeiro, ou o sheik Edward perde sua égua favorita. Sei disso. — E tanta pressão estava acabando com ela. Tudo dependia dela, e tal responsabilidade a fazia tremer por dentro.

E se decepcionasse a todos? Era o que sempre fazia, não era? Quando era realmente importante, arruinava tudo. E se Batal perdesse por causa dela? E se caísse antes da linha de chegada?

Tayler deu um apertozinho em seu ombro.

— Apenas monte. Sem olhar para os lados.

 _E sem pensar em Edward,_ Bella disse a si mesma. Sua coragem diminuiu ao vê-los saírem.

Agora eram só ela e o cavalo, e Seth andando para lá e para cá, pronto para ajudá-la a montar no poderoso animal. O fato de Batal estar num humor ruim não ajudava muito. Ele batia as patas no chão, mostrava o branco dos olhos e tentava morder quem se aproximasse.

— Oh, controle-se — Bella lhe disse com cansaço. — Não tem motivo para ficar tenso. Pode ganhar essa corrida com as patas amarradas. Só não deixe ninguém assustá-lo. Você é o maioral, certo?

Seth lhe ajudou a subir na sela e depois recuou para uma distância segura.

— Está pronta?

— Como nunca. — Bella sentiu os músculos do garanhão retesarem-se sob ela, como se fosse uma mola encolhida pronta para saltar. Ela sentia um frio na barriga. — Queria um cinto de segurança. Se me derrubar, vamos perder Amira — ela lembrou ao cavalo e depois fez cara feia para Seth. — Vá se esconder atrás de um monte de feno. É você quem está montando, lembra?

— Al-Rafid inteira está em suas mãos, Bella — Seth disse com a voz rouca, e Bella revirou os olhos.

— Não me pressione, então. — Ela se esticou quando o cavalo empinou dando patadas no ar. —Aqui vamos nós. Hora do _show._

Mas, quando o garanhão pisou no chão, ela o fez seguir em frente, e ele soube que precisava continuar a fazer aquilo. Era como se ele soubesse o que estava para acontecer e só quisesse prosseguir.

Conduziu-o pelo caminho que levava diretamente dos estábulos até o deserto. Antes de alcançar a linha de largada já ouvia o alarido da multidão.

— Isso vai deixá-lo agitado?

Mas Batal estava se comportando bem, com as orelhas se mexendo para frente e para trás como um radar, ouvindo as aclamações.

— Seu exibicionista. — Bella amarrou o lenço no rosto, torcendo para que ele não caísse, ou seria seu fim.

Tayler segurou as rédeas para conduzi-la à linha de partida.

— O sheik já estava achando que você não viria. Eu disse que não queríamos que Batal ficasse em público mais tempo do que o necessário. Oh, não... — Ele empalideceu. — Bella, ele está vindo lhe desejar boa sorte! Se chegar muito perto, vai ver que não é Seth.

— Faça ele parar — Bella disse, virando Batal em direção à linha de largada. — Diga que estou com as mãos ocupadas, ou que não quero provocar a sorte. Diga _qualquer coisa,_ mas não o deixa se aproximar. Quanto tempo falta para começar?

—Um minuto.

Foi o minuto mais longo de sua vida.

Enquanto Tayler correu para deter Edward, Bella impeliu o garanhão na direção da corda, com as mãos trêmulas. Batal jogou a cabeça para cima e relinchou, como se dissesse: _"Quem colocou essa idiota em cima de mim? "._ E Bella riu debilmente, pois começava a concordar. Então, viu o olhar maldoso de um dos jóqueis e sua boca ficou seca. _Encrenca,_ ela pensou, mas não ousou falar ou fazer qualquer coisa que a revelasse como mulher. Sua única opção era manter a boca fechada.

Batal tremia de expectativa, e Bella olhava direto para frente, determinada a fazer aquilo direito. O cavalo podia vencer, não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. Se ainda iria estar em cima dele ao cruzar a linha de chegada era outra história.

O alarido da multidão aumentou, e então a bandeira foi abaixada e os cavalos dispararam.

Batal voou para a dianteira e Bella permitiu que ele ficasse na frente, sabendo que não podia correr o risco de ficar emparelhada com os outros, caso quisessem derrubá-la.

Enquanto a areia batia em seu rosto, só tinha consciência do barulho das patas e do batimento de seu próprio coração. Podia ouvir os cavalos atrás dela, mas as passadas longas de Batal logo os distanciaram dos outros.

Ela sorriu, sentindo sua autoconfiança aumentar. — Você é fantástico — ela gritou, com a areia e o vento passando por seu rosto, ao ver o marcador surgir à distância. — Se vencer, nunca mais digo nada de ruim para você. Vou até deixar que me escoiceie e me morda. Vai, Batal, _vai!_

Quando fez Batal contornar a bandeira e o direcionou para a linha de chegada, ela sentiu algo puxar sua perna esquerda.

Pega de surpresa, Bella agarrou-se à crina do garanhão, mas a todo galope não conseguiu se reequilibrar, e, no instante seguinte, estava no chão. Bateu com o ombro, e seu pé ficou preso no estribo enquanto seu corpo era arrastado pelo cavalo.

Aquilo era um suplício, e Bella fechou os olhos e se preparou para morrer.

Então, de repente, ela parou.

Batal deu um relincho de impaciência e a olhou como se dissesse: _"Tudo o que precisava fazer era ficar sentada aqui, e estragou tudo."_

Ainda estava viva, mas seu alívio foi passageiro, pois o resto dos cavalos vinha voando para cima dela.

Batal recuou e jogou a cabeça para o alto, e Bella fechou os olhos e se preparou mais uma vez para morrer. Era óbvio que o garanhão iria passar por cima dela.

Quando nada aconteceu, Bella abriu os olhos e se descobriu olhando para a barriga do cavalo.

Ele estava em cima dela. Suas pernas fortes formaram uma jaula protetora enquanto os outros corredores passavam.

Emocionada e chorando de dor e gratidão, Bella lutou para se sentar, mas seu ombro doeu tanto que ela ficou sem ar. Enquanto os outros cavalos passavam, se deu conta de que a alguém a empurrara porque não queria que Batal vencesse. A mesma pessoa que mandara Sam para o hospital? Que tentara sequestrar Amira?

A raiva agiu como um anestésico e Bella tentou se sentar de novo, dessa vez usando as pernas de Batal como apoio.

O último cavalo passou por ela, e soube que não havia esperança de ganhar a corrida.

 _Furiosa_ com quem a fizera cair, Bella tentou montar em Batal, mas ele era muito grande para ela, e não podia usar a mão para tomar impulso porque seu ombro doía demais. — Desculpe. Sinto muito, Batal.

As lágrimas turvaram sua visão, e, quando já havia desistido, Batal arfou e abaixou-se ao lado dela.

Por um segundo, ela só conseguiu olhá-lo incrédula, e depois subiu com cuidado em suas costas, e Batal imediatamente levantou-se e disparou, sem lhe dar tempo de recuperar os estribos.

Seu ombro estava matando-a, suas mãos tremiam e sangravam da queda, mas ela agarrou-se a sua crina e o instigou a correr, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiriam mais vencer. Mas Batal não pensava assim.

Indignado por ter sido ultrapassado pelos outros cavalos, ele disparou numa velocidade inacreditável, como se ela tivesse apertado o botão de turbo.

Ele ultrapassou um cavalo após outro e, de repente, Bella sentiu uma ponta de esperança.

— Agora sei por que a potência dos motores é medida em cavalos. Vamos lá, Batal — ela incentivou, encolhendo-se ao sentir uma pontada no ombro. — Mais rápido, você consegue...

Determinado a ganhar a dianteira, Batal buscou dentro de si a velocidade extra de que precisava. Com as narinas infladas, ele cruzou a linha de chegada meia cabeça à frente do cavalo do jóquei que tentara tirá-los da corrida.

Ao lembrar que precisava ir direto para o estábulo, Bella tentou virá-lo, mas Batal tinha seus próprios planos.

Ignorando as frágeis tentativas de Bella de controlá-lo com uma das mãos, ele encaminhou-se devagar para onde o sheik e os VIPs estavam.

— Não... por favor, não... — Tonta pela queda e sentindo-se estranha, Bella puxou as rédeas tentando fazê-lo virar, mas o cavalo deu um relincho irritado e parou diante de Edward, com o pescoço esticado e a cauda erguida, como se dissesse _"Consegui"._

Com um largo sorriso em seu lindo rosto, Edward desceu da tribuna e vinha em direção a eles, quando Bella começou a ver tudo escuro.

Ouviu vozes ao longe, vozes _sobressaltadas,_ seguidas por um silêncio estranho. Percebendo que iria desmaiar, Bella agarrou-se à crina de Batal, mas era tarde demais.

— Eu amo você — ela murmurou ao escorregar do cavalo e mergulhar na escuridão.

Edward andava pelo quarto do hospital sem tirar os olhos da garota na cama.

— Arranje outro médico — ele ordenou. — Quero outra opinião.

Jasper hesitou.

— Já ouviu cinco opiniões, Vossa Alteza. Todos os médicos estão de acordo. A srta. Swan bateu com a cabeça na queda, mas a ressonância não encontrou nenhum traumatismo. Ela teve uma concussão leve e agora está dormindo. Deslocou o ombro e está com muitos ferimentos, mas...

— Ela caiu de Batal a galope... — Ele nunca esqueceria aquele momento. Ficou com o coração na boca ao pensar que fora Seth que caíra. Quando descobriu que havia sido Bella, então...

— Foi realmente um milagre ela sobreviver — Jasper concordou. — Se Batal não tivesse parado e a protegido com seu corpo... Foi um espetáculo espantoso. As pessoas não falam de outra coisa. Não só um animal com a reputação dele parou, como abaixou-se para que ela o montasse. Impressionante.

— Não acredito que ela tenha montado Batal. — Edward passou a mão pela nuca. Estava tão tenso que parecia que iria explodir. — E que eu não tenha percebido que era ela.

— Ela enganou a todos nós, Vossa Alteza. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor. Se soubesse que era ela, teria impedido, e Batal não teria vencido a corrida. Com Sam machucado, não havia mais ninguém para montá-lo. Ela é uma jovem muito corajosa.

Olhando para ela ali imóvel, Edward sentiu um arrepio ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

— Ela é imprudente. Sempre foi.

Um barulho o fez virar-se, e viu vários rostos ansiosos na porta. Seu irmão Emmet estava na frente, e atrás dele estavam Alice, Quil e mais umas 15 pessoas da equipe do palácio.

— Alguma novidade? — Emmet falou por eles.

Edward ficou irritado ao ver o número de pessoas no corredor.

— Ela está descansando!

— Estamos preocupados. Até Batal está inquieto —Quil reclamou. — Ele quer vê-la.

— Eu queria vê-lo. — Uma voz baixa veio da cama, e todos olharam e viram Bella com o rosto pálido, esforçando-se para sentar.

— Não faça esforço — Edward ordenou. Mas ela o ignorou e tirou o cabelo do rosto com a mão esfolada pelo tombo.

— Preciso sentar. — Ela lhe deu um olhar cansado, como se pressentisse encrenca, e depois olhou para onde os outros estavam.

Ao ver seu rosto iluminar-se, Edward ficou tocado. Ela fizera amigos.

— Esteve magnífica — Emmet disse com a voz rouca, cruzando o quarto e lhe dando um abraço sem esperar pela permissão de Edward. — Que mulher!

Surpreso por quanto queria arrastar seu irmão dali, Edward observou num silêncio tenso todos entrarem no quarto, ignorando-o, aparentemente muito dominados pela necessidade de ver Bella para se preocuparem com protocolo.

Sufocada pela comoção e pelos elogios, Bella parecia constrangida, e a única coisa que disse foi dirigida a Quil:

— Batal está bem?

— Está cheio de si. Acho que ele sabe que fez algo extraordinário. Vai ficar insuportável agora.

Bella sorriu debilmente e desabou de volta nos travesseiros. Havia um ferimento no lado do rosto que batera no chão, e Edward sabia que ela devia estar dolorida da cabeça aos pés. Mas ela não deu um "ai", apenas escutava enquanto a bombardeavam com histórias sobre a reação do público.

— Todos pensaram que estava morta...

— _..._ Ele recuou e pensaram que ia matar você...

—... Como uma jaula...

—... E quando ele abaixou...

—... A corrida mais empolgante que...

—... Uma ligação assim entre cavaleiro e cavalo...

— Pelo menos, continuamos com Amira — Bella murmurou alegremente, mas franziu a testa quando suas palavras foram recebidas com silêncio. — O que foi? Ganhamos, não ganhamos?

— Você venceu, o resto não importa — Quil respondeu rapidamente.

Mas Bella olhava para ele e para Edward.

— O que foi?

— Você é mulher — Quil murmurou. — A direção da corrida diz que Batal deve ser desqualificado porque foi montado por uma mulher.

— O quê? — Aflita, Bella sentou-se de novo, encolhendo-se de dor. Virou-se para Edward com uma expressão de desespero. — Você é o sheik! Diga que não podem fazer isso! Batal venceu. Se tivesse sido montado por um rato, venceria mesmo assim. Oh, foi tudo culpa minha por desmaiar no final. Devia tê-lo levado ao estábulo e trocado de lugar com Seth.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e Emmet lhe deu um abraço. Vê-la buscar conforto em seu irmão foi a gota d'água.

— Fora, todos vocês — Edward ordenou num tom perigoso. — Bella não precisa se estressar assim.

Mas Bella já estava saindo da cama. Suas pernas fraquejaram ao pisar no chão.

— Não pode deixar que levem Amira, Edward. Prometa!

Ele a segurou antes que caísse no chão e a colocou de volta na cama. Foi difícil soltá-la, e Edward manteve os braços em volta dela por um instante. Seu corpo enrijeceu ao sentir a maciez de sua pele e seu familiar corpo esguio.

Intensamente disciplinado, Edward ficou irritado por querer apenas jogá-la na cama e curar pessoalmente suas feridas. A não ser pelo breve beijo no estábulo, não a tocava desde o deserto.

— Edward, precisa fazer algo! —Apertou o braço dele. Seus olhos estavam de um azul profundo ao implorá-lo. — Batal venceu aquela corrida!

Ao perceber que ainda tinha uma plateia, Edward deu um olhar fulminante em direção à porta e notou o olhar estarrecido de seu irmão. Não fazia ideia se ele estava chocado pela falta de formalidade de Bella ou por Edward ainda estar segurando-a, mas aquele olhar foi suficiente para assegurar a privacidade deles. Emmet ficou ruborizado e conduziu todos para fora, deixando-os sozinhos.

Com um esforço enorme, Edward forçou-se a soltar Bella. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, colocando uma distância segura entre eles, mas o esforço para se controlar e a aflição de vê-la cair mexeram com seus nervos.

— Mais uma vez, foi imprudente, voluntariosa... — Não se contendo mais, ele a beijou. Sua boca macia criou uma explosão de sensações em seu corpo. Após semanas de autodomínio, ele estava a ponto de perder o controle, e só recuou quando ela teve um sobressalto.

— Estou machucando você — disse, cheio de culpa. — Está cheia de ferimentos.

— Não estou ligando para isso. — Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. — Não estava sendo voluntariosa. Pela primeira vez na vida, tentava fazer a coisa certa. Não havia mais ninguém para montá-lo e todos queríamos salvar Amira... Mas estraguei tudo.

— Não estragou nada. — Dizendo a si mesmo que era perfeitamente razoável tentar confortá-la, Edward deitou-se ao seu lado e a alojou cuidadosamente em seus braços.

— Foi absurdamente corajosa. Tem ideia de como me senti quando vi que era você? E quando caiu do cavalo pela segunda vez...

—Você me pegou. Está virando um hábito. — Seu rosto repousava sobre o ombro dele.

—É um hábito que eu ficaria satisfeito em romper. — Edward virou de lado para vê-la melhor.

— É a mulher mais corajosa que já conheci.

— E a mais irritante.

Edward sorriu.

— Também.

— O que pode fazer em relação à Amira?

— Acha mesmo que eu deixaria levarem Amira?

— Mas, se as regras dizem que uma mulher não pode montar...

—As regras não dizem isso. Na verdade, não há nenhuma menção a mulheres nas regras. É hora de reescrevê-las. — Certo de que essa observação a satisfaria, Edward ficou surpreso ao vê-la afastar-se.

— Mas isso não vai proteger Amira! Já tentaram roubá-la antes, e a queda de Sam não foi um acidente. E, depois, teve hoje...

Uma névoa de raiva turvou o cérebro de Edward ao ver a mancha roxa em seu rosto.

— Hoje, você podia ter morrido. E o culpado já está sob custódia. Vai haver uma investigação, mas pode confiar quando digo que não vai mais haver tentativas infiltração em meus estábulos.

— A vida é dura, não é? Achamos que as pessoas são boas, e então isso acontece e percebemos que algumas pessoas são ruins.

— O que aconteceu com você foi uma demonstração de ganância e inveja. O cavalo que chegou em segundo pertence ao governante do país vizinho, mas foi o jóquei dele que a derrubou. Você podia ter morrido. Se Batal não parasse...

— Não sabia que estava vendo. Pensei que estávamos muito longe para que alguém conseguisse ver o que aconteceu.

— Eu estava usando binóculos. E havia juízes posicionados em cada trecho da corrida. Eles viram o que ele fez. Eles a teriam ajudado, mas você voltou a montar antes que pudessem alcançá-la. — Edward suspirou. — Não pensou que voltar a montar depois daquela queda era perigoso?

— Eu não estava raciocinando. Só pensava em não perder Amira e não decepcionar todos vocês. Quando senti a mão dele em minha perna, achei que seria meu fim. Com Batal galopando e meu pé preso... Mas, de repente, ele parou, como se soubesse.

— Foi a coisa mais surpreendente e emocionante que todos já viram. Mais ainda quando se sabe o quanto Batal pode ser agressivo. Ele ter demonstrado tanta gentileza com você...

— É por causa dele que estou viva. Da próxima vez que ele me morder no estábulo, vou ter que tolerar.

— Não vai voltar para o estábulo, _habibiti_ — Edward deu a notícia que sabia que a faria sorrir.

Ela arregalou os olhos, apavorada.

— Está me despedindo?

— Não. Pode passar quanto tempo quiser no estábulo, mas o resto do tempo vai ficar no palácio — Edward anunciou, satisfeito com sua solução para o problema.

Ela iria morar com ele. Por que não?

— No... no palácio?

—Sim. Eu... — Edward hesitou, e ela arregalou os olhos.

— O quê?

— Senti sua falta. — Ficou meio constrangido em admitir o quanto queria aquela mulher. — Senti falta de ter alguém que... Me desafie.

— Edward...

— Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. — Edward se levantou e apertou a campainha ao lado da cama. — Precisa descansar no hospital até que, no mínimo, seis médicos concordem que está bem o suficiente para voltar para o palácio. E então vai ser a convidada de honra do banquete do campeão.

Ela o olhou um pouco confusa.

— _Seis_ médicos?

— Só para ter certeza de que eles sabem o que estão dizendo. Não quero que saia e desmaie de novo. Geralmente, o banquete acontece na noite da corrida, mas, em vista do que aconteceu, mandei adiar até você estar em condições de comparecer. É _o_ acontecimento social do calendário de Al-Rafid. Chega de areia no cabelo, túnicas improvisadas e cintos de folha de tamareira. Tem uma desculpa para se arrumar para uma festa, o que, tenho certeza, é algo de que sente falta desde o deserto.

— Não gosta de mim com areia no cabelo?

Ficou tão aliviado em vê-la reagir de sua maneira habitual que sorriu.

— Já é hora de voltar a ser Bella Swan. E, dessa vez, vai estar no meu lado, _habibiti._

O QUE EXATAMENTE aquilo tudo significava?

 _Vai estar ao meu lado..._

Ao lado dele para um banquete oficial?

Ao lado dele por uma noite inteira? _Várias noites?_

Ela esperava que ele mencionasse o fato de ela ter dito _"Eu amo você "_ quando desmaiara, mas ele evitou o assunto.

Bella olhava para as delicadas pétalas de rosa que flutuavam na superfície da banheira enorme, incapaz de conter sua excitação, mesmo sabendo que a relação deles não tinha futuro.

Ele fora ver sua princesa, não fora? Já estava considerando a ideia de se casar.

— Está muito quieta, madame — uma das mulheres disse. Ela deu um breve sorriso, espantando aquele pensamento. Estava ali agora. Era isso que contava.

— Só estou pensando. Não imagina há quanto tempo não entro numa banheira.

Semanas. Primeiro estivera no deserto com o sheik e depois ficara nos estábulos, onde estava sempre muito cansada para pensar em algo além de uma chuveirada rápida.

Estava ansiosa para entrar no salão e ver a reação de Edward quando a visse de vestido.

Passando a mão pela água perfumada, Bella lembrou-se de quando nadavam juntos no oásis.

Franziu a testa ao sentir uma pontada. Aquilo ali era muito melhor, disse a si mesma firmemente. Não havia nem comparação.

Ficou sentada imóvel enquanto as mulheres lavavam seus cabelos e passavam condicionador em cada mecha.

— O país inteiro está falando sobre como montou aquele cavalo endiabrado. Não admira que Vossa Alteza esteja tão caidinho por você. — Uma delas esfregava óleo em suas costas. — É tão corajosa quanto bonita.

— Sinto-me sendo preparada para o harém — Bella murmurou, e, quando as viu trocarem olhares chocados, desejou ter ficado de boca calada. — Desculpe, ignorem minha boca grande.

— É muito incomum o sheik ter um relacionamento público com uma mulher — outra mulher comentou. — Desde a morte de seu pai, ele tem sido um homem voltado apenas para o dever.

— Eu sei. — Bella encostou a cabeça na banheira e fechou os olhos. — Para ele, emoções e amor são sinal de fraqueza... blá, blá, blá. Já ouvi isso antes.

Era impossível não ouvir um pouco das fofocas nos estábulos, e, quanto mais ouvia, mais surpresa ficava por ele ter entrado num relacionamento com ela. Embora tivessem tido um flerte secreto no deserto, era óbvio que seu código de conduta teria impedido que ele sucumbisse à química que os unira.

— Ele tem medo de ser como seu pai. O pai do sheik Edward era um homem bom, mas não tinha autocontrole quando se tratava de mulheres. A mulher com que casou. Ela foi...

— Um erro — outra mulher falou, enxaguando o óleo dos cabelos de Bella. — Pensava só em si mesma. Tudo o que ela pedia, ele comprava. Era extravagante e não tinha nenhum senso de dever.

Bella corou, sabendo que essa descrição lhe serviria há até pouco tempo atrás.

— Aposto que não querem vê-lo como ela, então.

— Não se parece em nada com ela, madame. — Elas a ajudaram a sair do banho, enrolando-a em toalhas quentes e macias e começaram a secar seus cabelos. — Todos em Al-Rafid estão felizes em ver o sheik sorrindo. Os últimos anos foram difíceis para ele. Não só se tornou governante ainda jovem, como ficou responsável por seus irmãos. Ficou com pouco tempo para si mesmo, e isso não é bom para um homem tão viril.

E o pouco tempo que ele tivera ela havia estragado, Bella pensou, cheia de culpa. Falar sobre a virilidade de Edward lhe causou um arrepio. Mal teve consciência quando passaram o vestido por sua cabeça e ajustaram as alças.

Ele não se permitia amar.

Tinha medo de que o amor o tornasse fraco.

Era por isso que estava planejando um casamento arranjado com alguma princesa que não conhecia.

Então, o que esperar dessa noite?

Quando percebeu que todas a olhavam cheias de expectativa, Bella olhou-se no espelho e ficou boquiaberta.

— Oh! Isso é... vocês... Como?

— Gostou? Tem cabelos tão lindos — uma delas disse entusiasmada — mas estavam maltratados pelo sol e pela areia.

— E sufocado num chapéu de equitação. — Bella olhou incrédula para seu reflexo. — Eu passava horas me arrumando para festas, mas nunca consegui deixar minha aparência assim. O que fizeram? — Seus cabelos e sua pele tinham um brilho saudável. A maquiagem sutil acentuou seus melhores traços, e sua boca era de um rosa tentador que poderia passar por natural. — Demais. Parece que nem estou maquiada.

— Mal precisa de maquiagem, agora que os hematomas sumiram. Só acentuamos o que a natureza lhe deu, madame. Está deslumbrante. Sheik Edward vai ficar satisfeito.

Satisfeito.

Como se ela fosse um presente, pronto para ele desembrulhar.

Bella franziu a testa com esse pensamento e depois o afastou. Ela não iria minimizar as coisas. Ser sua convidada de honra para o jantar formal era muito importante. Mostrava que ele se importava com ela.

Ela _sabia_ que ele se importava. Senão, por que teria providenciado para que seis médicos a vissem antes de permitir que deixasse o hospital? Por que a teria instalado na ala mais ornamentada do palácio e lhe comprado todas aquelas roupas lindas?

Depois de um mês sem vê-lo, durante o qual ocupara cada minuto seu com trabalho para se desligar da dor de não vê-lo, Bella mal conseguia respirar de excitação.

Só precisavam passar pelo jantar, e depois ficariam a sós e ela teria aquele corpo maravilhoso só para si.

Calçou os sapatos elegantes e saiu da suíte, acompanhando um respeitoso membro da equipe de Edward ao longo de um enorme corredor, até um salão opulento onde centenas de olhos voltaram-se para ela.

Todos levantaram-se instantaneamente em sinal de respeito e Bella ruborizou-se.

— Caramba... Isso é embaraçoso.

— Estão todos lhe agradecendo. — Edward estava de braços dados com ela, conduzindo até a cabeceira da mesa.

Bella empalideceu quando todos aplaudiram.

— Estão aplaudindo porque caí do cavalo?

— Por ter posto sua vida em risco por Al-Rafid. Amira é um tipo de tesouro nacional. É por sua causa que ela continua conosco. Já estão comemorando pelos futuros campeões de Derby.

— Batal estava fazendo olhares sedutores para ela esta tarde. — Bella sorria sem jeito para todos. —Acho que ele pensa que pode ter sorte esta noite.

— Não é o único. Você está linda.

— Fico feliz que ache isso, depois de todo o esforço daquelas mulheres para me deixar apresentável.

No passado, estar bem-arrumada lhe dava confiança, mas agora Bella sentia-se muito mais constrangida do que se sentira no deserto.

Por quê? Estava habituada a grandes festas, e, mesmo assim, estava tão tímida quanto em seu primeiro baile na mansão Swan.

Sentada ao lado dele, era impossível não perceber que ela era o foco das atenções.

— Estão se perguntando o que um homem como você está fazendo com uma garota como eu.

— Acho que está óbvio para qualquer homem no salão o que estou fazendo com você — Edward disse, aparentemente indiferente às fofocas. — Se não fosse pelo protocolo, podíamos ter pulado essa parte da noite e ido direto para o meu quarto.

— Uau! Preciso cair mais vezes do seu cavalo. — Bella manteve seu tom de voz suave, mas seu coração batia disparado como as patas de Batal na corrida. _Então não seria só o jantar._

Incapaz de comer qualquer coisa, ela revirava a comida no prato. Cada vez que o braço de Edward roçava no seu, ela dava um pulo, e, quando ele falava com ela, ficava toda desajeitada.

Quando ele finalmente se levantou e a levou para fora do salão, ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Só o que sabia era que estava enlouquecida de amor por ele.

Não fazia a menor ideia do que ele sentia por ela.

Gratidão, claro, por ela ter salvado Amira. Mas algo além disso?

Depois que passaram pelos guardas e entraram no quarto dele, Bella segurou-lhe o braço.

— Espere um minuto. Preciso perguntar uma coisa.

— O que quiser. — Num tom brando, ele tirou a gravata, foi até ela e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Mas pergunte logo. Esperei muito por esse momento e não quero perder nosso tempo juntos falando.

— Teria sido sua convidada se tivesse perdido a corrida?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

— Só quero entender por que estou aqui. _Diga algo gentil._

Ele deu um sorriso apreciativo.

— Estou aqui porque já me privei por muito tempo.

— O que aconteceu com o dever e a responsabilidade?

— Nossa relação não atrapalha em nada minha capacidade de cumprir minhas tarefas. — Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Bella e percorreu seu maxilar com os lábios. Bella gemeu ao sentir a reação imediata de seu corpo.

De repente, ela estava em fogo. Também passara por semanas de privação, e durante esse tempo pensara bastante sobre quem era e o que queria ser.

— Espere. — Ele recuou um pouco, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera a si mesma nas madrugadas em que passara acordada sentindo-se sozinha e revivendo aqueles momentos no deserto.

 _Ela iria mudar._

Prometera que, se o destino o colocasse diante dela de novo, ela não seguiria apenas seus instintos, iria usar a cabeça.

Se ele a quisesse para algo além de sexo, tudo teria sido diferente, mas, agora que estava ali, não tinha ilusões sobre o que estava em jogo.

— Não posso esperar. — Ele colocou a mão em sua nuca e lhe deu um beijo arrebatadoramente _sexy,_ e ela sentiu uma onda de calor que ia de sua boca até os pés. Só a lembrança do sofrimento emocional pelo qual passara nas últimas semanas lhe deu forças para cumprir sua promessa.

— Não! Não posso! — Ela o empurrou pelo peito. — Não quero ser a pessoa com quem se diverte enquanto faz planos de escolher sua noiva e cumprir seu dever.

— Está dizendo que não quer isso?

— Claro que quero. Só não quero o que vem depois. Não quero me arrastar para fora da cama todas manhãs com a sensação de que o mundo acabou. Não quero aquela dor horrível em meu peito. Fiquei machucada como se você tivesse arrancado uma parte de mim com um instrumento grosseiro. Foi pior do que cair de Batal. Não quero sentir isso de novo.

— Está dizendo "não"?

Em outras circunstâncias, seu tom de incredulidade a teria feito rir.

— Sei que é uma palavra que não ouve muito, mas, se olhar no dicionário, vai ver que é o contrário de "sim". E não estou dizendo isso para desafiar sua autoridade, nem para irritar. Só estou tentando manter nossa sanidade.

— Dizer "não" preserva sua sanidade?

— Sim... não. — Bella passou os dedos pela cabeça, trincando os dentes de frustração. — Não posso ter uma relação liga-desliga. É como se coçar nos dentes de uma serra! Dói demais.

— Ficar longe de você estava me deixando louco.

— Então, por que ficou longe, Edward? — Estava se arriscando muito, mas precisava perguntar. — Está tentando não ser como seu pai? É por isso que nega o que há entre nós?

— O que sabe sobre meu pai?

— Sei que tem medo de ser igual a ele. Que vai escolher alguém para se casar usando sua cabeça, não o coração. E... — Fez um esforço gigantesco para falar. —Não quero o que está oferecendo. Não quero ser a amante do sheik!

Lutando por seu autocontrole, afastou-se dele. Ele levantou as mãos e ela pensou que iria puxá-la de novo contra si, mas então ele também recuou, olhando-a desconfiado.

— Está dizendo que não quer o mesmo que tivemos no deserto?

— Aquilo foi diferente. Estávamos a quilômetros de distância de nossas vidas reais. Durante um tempo, fugimos de quem somos. Éramos só nós dois.

— E ainda somos só nós dois.

— Não. Você ainda é o governante de Al-Rafid, Edward. Acha que não sei o quanto luta para _não_ continuar nossa relação? Na noite em que foi ao estábulo me acusar de dormir com Emmet...

— Aquilo _não_ foi muito legal de minha parte.

— Não se desculpe. Já superamos isso. Nem o culpo por ter imaginado isso, com tudo o que os jornais falam sobre mim. Mas naquela noite entendi que me vê como uma tentação a qual deve resistir a todo custo.

— Se fosse verdade, eu não estaria aqui agora.

— Mesmo? — Ela deu um sorriso de esguelha. — Sabe o que acho? Que não é tão forte como pensa que é. Acho que nossa química é muito forte e seria mais fácil deixar que ela nos domine. — _Que diabo... Vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos._ — Mas há um preço a ser pago por viver o momento.

— Fala por experiência...

— Sim. E, desta vez, aprendi. Conheço você, Edward. Pode deixar a responsabilidade de lado por uma noite, mas não por muito mais tempo. Você é assim. É um ótimo governante e seu povo o ama. Eles _precisam_ de você. E, quando a hora chegar, vai escolher uma mulher adequada para estar ao seu lado, ter filhos e tudo mais que o dever exigir. — Bella engoliu seco. — E essa não, serei eu, não é?

Houve um longo silêncio.

Ele levou tanto tempo para responder que uma esperança se acendeu no coração dela.

Esperando desesperadamente estar errada sobre ele, estendeu a mão em sua direção, mas ele só a olhou, com um músculo saltando na mandíbula. E então a olhou nos olhos.

— Não quero cometer os mesmos erros de meu pai no casamento. - Foi como levar uma punhalada no coração. Ela puxou a mão de volta e a esfregou no peito, tentando aliviar a dor.

— É um adeus, então, Edward.

— Espere! Não acabei.

— Mas eu sim. — Bella ignorou seu comando, já com a mão na maçaneta da porta. — Isso é _tão_ difícil, Edward, não faz ideia do quanto, especialmente para alguém como eu. Eu não ajo pelo bem das coisas, sem pensar em minha vontade, então vou precisar de sua ajuda para isso! É como recusar bebida quando se é alcoólatra, ou recusar chocolate quando mais se deseja.

— Sou uma substância viciante?

Ficou embaraçada de expor tanto seus sentimentos em relação a ele.

— Não somos um para o outro. Por que me convidou hoje à noite? Eu estava bem nos estábulos.

 _Nem tanto._

— Está dizendo que preferia continuar trabalhando nos estábulos?

— De certo modo, sim — disse entristecida. — Fiz isso para provar a todos que não era a Bella Malvada, que podia ser responsável. Mas não me lembrava de como amo cavalos. E descobri que adoro responsabilidade. E adoro saber que consegui ganhar a corrida. Bem, Batal ganhou, eu sei, mas eu estava montando, e fico orgulhosa por isso. Dá a sensação de que conquistei algo.

— Realizou um grande feito, e... Eu a quero mais do que quis qualquer outra mulher.

Bella percebeu o esforço que ele fazia e sentiu um nó na garganta. _Abrace-me,_ ela pensou. _Aperte-me em seus braços e diga que não pode viver sem mim._

Mas ele estava rígido, como se seu controle estivesse por um fio.

— Nunca ofereci nada assim a outra mulher. Estou convidando você para viver no palácio comigo.

— Como sua amante. Não quero isso, Edward. Você me convidou para o jantar porque venci a corrida, mas agora acabou. E vou voltar aos estábulos.

Seus joelhos tremiam e cada músculo de seu corpo ansiava por tocá-lo. _Nunca_ em sua vida desejara algo ou alguém tanto assim, e se negar a isso era a coisa mais difícil que já fizera.

Ao ver sua expressão de incredulidade, ela quase caiu na tentação de se jogar em cima dele, mas se lembrou de que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele a descartaria. E, se a vida lhe ensinara algo, era que não queria estar com alguém que não a amasse.

— Obrigada pela noite, Edward. — Ela abriu a porta antes que mudasse de ideia, sabendo que ele não diria nada com os guardas ouvindo. — E obrigada pelo banho. Nem imagina como me senti bem em finalmente usar condicionador.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bom dia pessoas maravilhosas!**

 **Chegamos ao último capítulo dessa fic- adaptação dá para acreditar?!**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa estória tanto quanto eu.**

 **Agradeço a todos que favoritaram, seguiram e comentaram.**

 **Vocês têm algum livro que queiram que eu adapte?**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Emmet estava falando com Quik quando Bella saiu do box de Amira.

Ambos a olharam como se fosse uma miragem.

— Que foi? — ela perguntou, mas se arrependeu imediatamente, pois os dois eram bons amigos seus. — Desculpe. Não dormi bem essa noite. — Então ela percebeu como eles interpretaram esse comentário e corou. — Quero dizer... Ainda sinto dor no corpo todo, e não encontro posição para dormir. Vou tirar satisfação com Batal.

— Não pode. — Quil a olhou de modo estranho. — Vossa Alteza foi para Zamira e levou Batal com ele.

Bella tirou um pedaço de feno do cabelo.

— Bom, acerto com ele quando voltar, aquele brutamontes.

Emmet empalideceu.

— Edward machucou você?

— Edward, não. Estava falando de Batal. — Bella franziu a testa para eles. — Caí de cima dele, lembram? E a distância até o chão é grande. Eu me senti caindo do _Empire State._

Os dois trocaram olhares.

— Vossa Alteza não disse quando volta. Foi uma viagem inesperada. Ele foi visitar a princesa Tanya, com quem planeja se casar.

Bella sentiu como se tivesse caído do cavalo de novo. Tudo nela doía.

— Certo. Bem... — Ela deu um sorriso de esguelha. — Tenho coisas a fazer. Vou sair para cavalgar com Amira.

— Mas ainda está machucada...

— O que não mata, cura.

Bella voltou para o estábulo sentindo-se desorientada. Depois da conversa da noite anterior, ele fora procurar sua futura esposa. Por que isso doía tanto quando ela sempre sabia que ele faria isso?

Apoiou a cabeça em Amira e fechou os olhos.

 _Porque não esperava que ele fizesse tão rapidamente._

Ficou arrependida. Talvez devesse ter aceitado o que ele oferecera. Pelo menos, teriam tido mais uma noite juntos.

Lembrando a si mesma de que uma noite a mais só intensificaria o sofrimento ao invés de diminuir, colocou a sela em Amira e a levou para o pátio.

Subiu toda rígida os degraus da pequena escada que usou para auxiliá-la a montar, fazendo caretas toda vez que sentia dor.

Não sabia aonde estava indo.

Só sabia que queria ficar um pouco sozinha no deserto.

— Aquela pancada na cabeça deve ter me afetado — disse à égua, impelindo-a para fora do pátio. — Há dois meses atrás eu venderia tudo em meu armário para fugir daquela areia toda. Agora, não só não tenho um armário de roupas, como não ligo para isso, e não posso imaginar nada mais relaxante do que cavalgar no deserto.

Amira relinchou e começou a trotar, mas Bella puxou as rédeas com um gemido de dor.

— Assim, não. Eu me sinto numa coqueteleira. Pode simplesmente andar?

A égua pareceu não se opor, ou talvez tenha percebido o estado frágil de Bella, e começou a caminhar com cuidado, abrindo caminho através de superfícies acidentadas até alcançaram a trilha arenosa que levava ao deserto.

Um lagarto atravessou seu caminho e Bella sentiu um nó na garganta ao lembrar-se das noites que ela e Edward passaram juntos olhando as estrelas.

Conversando. Rindo. Fazendo amor.

Era por isso que estava voltando ao deserto?

 _Para se torturar com lembranças?_

Aprendera a amar as ruas estreitas de Al-Rafid, com seus mercados coloridos e muros de pedra. Amava os estábulos e os amigos que fizera ali. Mas, acima de tudo, amava Edward de uma maneira que não sabia ser possível amar alguém. Queria o melhor para ele, e sabia que não era ela.

Mas conseguiria continuar a viver ali e vê-lo casado? Aguentaria vê-lo sorrir para outra e carregar o filho de outra em seus braços?

— Seria como cair em cima de um cactos e depois levantar e fazer de novo. Não sou tão masoquista. Seria mais fácil se recuperar longe dele.

Dinheiro não seria problema. Seu pai cortara sua mesada, mas não precisava mais dela. Edward pagava bem a sua equipe e ela economizara tudo o que ganhara. Tinha mais do que o suficiente para um voo de volta à Inglaterra.

Talvez voltasse para a mansão Swan e fizesse as pazes com seu pai. E arrumasse um emprego em um estábulo. Ou talvez num campo de equitação. Algum lugar em que fizesse parte de uma equipe e pudesse contribuir.

 _Se trabalhasse duro o bastante, não teria tempo de pensar no quanto estava sofrendo._

Edward voltou do deserto e encontrou todos mortos de ansiedade.

— Bella não voltou — Emmet informou enquanto Edward tirava Batal do box.

Edward não pensara em outra coisa a não ser em Bella nos últimos dois dias, e sentiu a cor sumir de seu rosto.

— De onde?

— Do deserto. — Emmet encheu a rede de feno e recuou a uma distância segura das patas dos cavalos. — Saiu no mesmo dia em que você. Levou Amira. Os cavalos estão sentindo falta dela. Ficam colocando a cabeça para fora e relinchando para chamá-la.

Irritado, Edward tentou controlar seu tom de voz.

— Deixou que ela levasse Amira para o deserto?

— Ela não nos disse aonde ia e, só quando estava demorando a voltar, encontramos seu bilhete. É sua última viagem — Quil disse entristecido. — Disse que precisa voltar lá antes de nos deixar.

— Está sozinha? — Edward sentiu o mesmo medo de quando descobriu que era Bella que estava montando Batal. — Não tentaram impedi-la? Tem ideia do quanto está vulnerável lá? Não sabe nada sobre sobrevivência no deserto. Nada!

Emmet olhou para ele.

—Alguém impede Bella de fazer o que quer? Montou Batal apesar dos conselhos de todos. Ela tem suas próprias ideias, Edward.

Ele sabia disso.

 _Sabia exatamente como a cabeça de Bella funcionava._

— Ela está bem — Quil disse. — Ligou ontem à noite de um telefone via satélite para dizer que estava bem. Só disse que estava em um lugar especial. Achamos que devia estar no retiro, mas sabe que eles nunca divulgam o nome de seus hóspedes. Deve estar aproveitando seus últimos dias. Disse que vai sentir muito nossa falta, mas isso nem se compara à falta que vamos sentir _dela,_ Vossa Alteza. É a melhor tratadora que já tivemos. Não sei como Amira vai reagir quando ela partir. Já tenho quatro veterinários prontos para cuidar dela, mas sei que ela vai sofrer de saudade. Os cavalos amam Bella. Até os cachorros gostam dela.

— Todos gostam dela — Emmet falou, olhando preocupado para o deserto. — Talvez eu tenha cometido um erro. Sam disse que eu deveria mandar alguém acompanhá-la, mas ela é teimosa...

— Sam — Edward os olhava cada vez mais decepcionado. — O que Sam tem a ver com isso? Ainda está no hospital.

— Bella o visitava todos os dias — Emmet contou. — Mostrava fotos dos cavalos. Fazia piadas péssimas. Realmente o fazia rir.

Edward conhecia suas piadas.

— Por que todos vão sentir falta dela? Aonde ela vai?

— Voltar para a Inglaterra.

Foi como uma facada no peito de Edward.

— Por que ela faria isso?

— Ela não disse. Só disse que era a coisa certa a fazer.

— Ela não devia ter ido para o deserto!

Quil pigarreou.

— Impedir Bella é como tentar conter Batal quando está a galope, Vossa Alteza. Uma causa perdida.

— Deve estar perdida a uma hora dessas — Edward disse entre os dentes.

Quil ruborizou-se.

— Está preocupado com Amira, claro. O que deseja que façamos, Vossa Alteza?

Percebendo que sua preocupação com Bella o fez esquecer sua égua favorita, Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos. Esperavam uma decisão sua e, pela primeira vez na vida, seu lado racional lhe faltou.

Dominado pela preocupação com Bella, ele montou em seu garanhão.

— Vou atrás dela.

— Vou com você — Emmet disse.

— Não.

Quil e Emmet se olharam.

— Pelo menos, leve seus guardas. Quer que liguemos para o retiro para dizer que está a caminho?

— Nada de guardas. E não quero que liguem para o retiro. - Edward sabia que ela não estaria lá. E, ao imaginá-la sentada em posição de lótus, bebendo chá herbal, ele quase gargalhou. Mas sua vontade de rir desapareceu ao lembrar que ela corria perigo.

 _Ela achava que conhecia o deserto..._

E ele sabia que pressupor conhecimento era mais perigoso do que admitir ignorância. Não dava para esquecer o que acontecera na última vez em que Bella cavalgara sozinha pelo deserto.

Ao lembrar-se dela deitada na areia, seriamente desidratada, Edward apressou Batal e rezou para que não fosse tarde demais.

Bella estava boiando de costas no lago quando ouviu patas de cavalo e viu surgir uma nuvem de areia.

— Nossa paz acabou, Amira.

Mas seu coração ficou apertado, pois sabia quem estava chegando.

 _Será que a prenderia por roubar seu cavalo pela segunda vez?_

Amira relinchou, com as orelhas voltadas para frente e as narinas infladas.

Ao ver que não daria tempo de pegar suas roupas, Bella ficou em pé para que só sua cabeça aparecesse.

Edward cavalgava até o acampamento como um guerreiro indo para a batalha. Ao observá-lo, Bella se perguntou se sua dor cessaria quando estivesse a milhares de quilômetros dele.

— O que aconteceu com a princesa? — ela perguntou, fingindo indiferença. —Não era bonita o bastante? Ou não quis você? — Ela passou as mãos sobre a água e ficou olhando as ondulações na superfície.

— Mesmo depois de semanas em meu país, você não adquiriu nenhum respeito pela aridez do deserto. — Edward disse num tom furioso e desmontou com uma graça atlética que Bella não pôde deixar de admirar.

— Calma. Está se irritando à toa.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de advertência e foi até Amira.

— Ela bebeu água?

— Não, estou observando-a morrer de sede lentamente. — Bella se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para ele ter um ataque de raiva e ir embora. Não muito, ela esperava, porque cada palavra, cada olhar, estavam matando-a. — _Claro_ que bebeu. Acha realmente que sou burra, não é?

— Não. Burra, _não._ Acho que é uma mulher muito inteligente e muito equivocada — ele disse vagarosamente.

Bella olhou para ele surpreendida.

— Bem... nesse caso, fico feliz em dizer a você que a alimentei, dei água, mantive-a sob a sombra e fiquei de olho em cobras e escorpiões, como me ensinou. Cheguei a dormir ao lado dela com uma faca ontem à noite, só por precaução. Esqueci algo?

Edward observou a égua.

— Ela parece bem.

— Ótimo. O que faz aqui, a propósito?

— Vim contar que vou me casar. Bella sentiu-se apunhalada.

— Percorreu essa distância toda para me dar a notícia pessoalmente? — Queria urrar de dor. — Certo, agora já sei, então pode ir embora e me deixar em paz.

— Vai voltar comigo.

— Não! — Bella mordeu os lábios, abalada demais para pensar em qualquer observação irreverente. — Por favor, Edward. Adoro esse lugar; me dê mais um dia. Prometo que não vou causar nenhum dano à Amira. Trouxe comida para ela, bastante água... Pensei em tudo. — Ela estava pronta para implorar, mas a expressão dele mantinha-se rígida.

— Preciso de você em Al-Rafid.

— Isso é totalmente injusto! — Ela não se importou com formalidades. — O que quer de mim? Um presente de casamento? Quer que lhe dê um jogo de toalhas e uma torradeira? — Então percebeu o quanto estava sendo indelicada e conteve suas lágrimas, irritada consigo mesma. — Desejo felicidades a você. Realmente espero que seja muito feliz. Verdade. Espero que esse casamento dê certo, e tenho certeza de que irá, pois sempre faz as coisas tomarem o rumo que deseja. Só não quero estar ali para ver isso acontecer. Não pode esperar isso de mim.

— Posso. E você _vai_ estar lá.

Bella olhava para ele e se perguntava se ele fazia alguma ideia do que ela sentia por ele.

— Você é idiota?

Ele ficou chocado.

— Está me chamando de idiota?

— Bem, ou você é idiota ou tremendamente insensível, e não dá para se vangloriar de nenhum desses atributos — Bella rebateu. — Se não consegue pensar em meus sentimentos, pelo menos pense em sua esposa. Como ela vai se sentir?

— Espero que se sinta orgulhosa de estar ao meu lado.

— Estou certa disso. E não quero estragar o dia dela estando lá. Ex-namoradas anônimas. Qual é, Edawrd. Vá torturar outra. — Sentindo seu nó na garganta aumentar, Bella virou-se e se concentrou nas tamareiras que sombreavam o lago, furiosa consigo mesma por não ser forte o suficiente para comparecer ao casamento. — Não consigo. Não posso estar lá quando você se casar.

— Então temos um problema, _habibiti_ — ele disse suavemente. — Pois não posso me casar sem você lá.

Lágrimas turvaram lhe a visão.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é a mulher com quem vou me casar.

As palavras pareceram vir de muito longe. Ia falar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Amira relinchou, sentindo a mudança no ambiente.

— Saia da água, Bella! — Ele andava para lá e para cá à beira do lago. —Diga algo!

Ele estava sensacional, com o sol dando um tom de ouro aos seus cabelos acobreados e com um olhar intenso que exigia que o olhasse. O choque transformou-se em alegria, para depois virar angústia. _Como poderia?_

— É um sacrifício muito grande só para ter sexo, Edward.

— Acha que estou pedindo você em casamento para poder ter sexo?

— Não me pediu de verdade em casamento...

Bella sentiu algo roçar em seu tornozelo e deu um gritinho.

— Edward, tem alguma coisa no lago! Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Pensei que os animais do deserto não a incomodassem.

— Gosto de lagartos, mas isso é viscoso. — Ela estava pulando em um pé só, e Edward riu, tirou a roupa e mergulhou no lago.

Veio à tona diante dela e a pegou em seus braços.

— É uma alga.

— O quê?

— Em volta de seu tornozelo. — Ele a retirou. — Não é um animal viscoso.

— Parecia viscoso. Solte-me, Edward. Estou sem roupa.

— É como prefiro você — ele murmurou com os olhos fixos em sua boca, puxando-a contra si.

Bella sentia o calor do corpo dele contra o seu.

— O que está fazendo?

— Pedindo-a em casamento — ele murmurou de encontro a sua boca. — Pode dizer "sim" logo para podermos pular para a parte mais excitante?

Fascinada por seu olhar lascivo e pela reação explosiva de seu próprio corpo, Bella gemeu.

— Não... Não posso. — Precisava ser forte. Tinha que se lembrar do que aprendera, de como estava determinada a viver sua própria vida. — Não, Edward.

Edward suspirou.

— O que é agora?

— Eu disse "não".

— Por que não? Sei que me ama, não tente negar.

— Sim, eu amo você. Mas _você_ não me ama. E não quero me casar por dinheiro ou _status._ Nem por estar apaixonada. Só vou me casar se for por amor de ambas as partes. Quero que sejamos um casal por termos uma ligação sentimental, não no papel.

— Bella...

— Não importa o que digam, não sou como sua mãe. Não me casaria sem amar. Você me mostrou o que é possível sentir, e não quero menos do que isso. E quero um homem que sinta o mesmo por mim; senão, que chance teríamos? Não aceito uma relação que não seja baseada em amor, pois já vi o que acontece quando se aceita.

Seus olhos verdes estavam fixos aos dela.

— O que a faz pensar que não a amo?

— Talvez o fato de nunca ter me dito?

— Também nunca me disse.

— Disse, sim — ela reagiu. —Quando caí de Batal, eu disse "eu amo você". E você nunca mencionou esse fato.

Edward deu um longo suspiro.

— Achei que estava falando com o cavalo.

— Achou que eu estivesse me declarando para o seu _cavalo?_

— Estava sempre dizendo esse tipo de coisa aos cavalos. Os outros funcionários me diziam que conversava com eles o tempo todo, dizendo que os amava e como eles eram bonzinhos.

Bella corou.

— Bem, isso é verdade.

— Então pode entender que eu não achei que estava se declarando para mim quando caiu em meus braços.

Bella colocou a mão no peito dele, sentindo os contornos de seus músculos.

— Está dizendo... — Ela pigarreou, com medo de falar e estragar a magia. — Quer dizer que...

— Eu amo você. É isso que estou dizendo. De repente, ela ficou tonta.

— Você considera o amor uma fraqueza.

— Acho que meu pai teve um relacionamento desequilibrado com minha madrasta, e isso o tornou fraco. — Edward franziu a testa. — Eu ficava horrorizado por ele parecer incapaz de resistir a ela. Vê-lo ser dominado pela sedução daquela mulher foi uma das coisas mais difíceis para mim. Prometi nunca cometer o mesmo erro.

— E foi por isso que ficou tão irritado comigo quando flertei com você?

— Estava determinado a não cair na mesma armadilha.

— Pensei que fosse arrogante e dominador. Ele sorriu.

— E agora?

— Ainda acho — Bella sussurrou. — Mas também é uma gracinha, e, se ficar muito mandão, eu vou reagir.

— Tenho certeza disso — ele respondeu, puxando-a contra si. — Eu a amo, Bella Swan.

Bella estremeceu, e uma pontada de insegurança abalou sua felicidade.

— Essa é a parte difícil, não é? Minha irmã Angela seria melhor para você. Ela é prática e sensível. Eu liguei para ela, a propósito...

— Ótimo. E?

— Ela também estava preocupada, sentia-se culpada pelas coisas que disse. Tivemos uma boa conversa. E falei com Rennesme em Nova York, ela estava tentando me contatar.

— Então suas preocupações terminaram.

— Não completamente. Algum dia seu povo vai aceitar que esteja casado com a Bella Malvada?

— Meu povo a considera Bella Corajosa. — Ele segurou se rosto e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. — Para eles, você é Bella Valente e Linda Bella. Serve de modelo e inspiração para todos.

Bella ficou ali parada, com outro nó na garganta.

— Sempre digo a coisa errada...

— Adoro que você seja passional e honesta em relação aos seus sentimentos.

— Nunca servi de modelo para ninguém.

Ele sorriu.

— É sempre bom passar por novas experiências. Todas as garotas de Al-Rafid vão copiá-la.

— Vão ler fofocas sobre mim — Bella murmurou. Ele deu um suspiro e estreitou os lábios.

— Não censuramos a imprensa, mas também não permitimos o nível de intromissão que a imprensa de seu país usa. Não vai haver jornalistas subindo nos muros do palácio, nem se escondendo nos estábulos.

— Mas o passado...

— O passado não conta. Meu povo só dá importância ao que sabe e ao que vê, não a boatos. Viram uma garota que arriscou sua vida por algo importante para nosso país.

— Essas histórias sobre mim... a maioria delas não era verdade. - Bella tentou se defender pela primeira vez na vida.

— Metade do que escreveram sobre mim era mentira. Mais da metade, na verdade. Nunca tive aqueles romances, mas eles estavam determinados a escrever o que queriam, e deixei que continuassem. Toda vez em que eu cumprimentava algum homem, supostamente era um novo romance! -Ela corou.

— O que diria se eu dissesse que só tive um homem, e que foi há muito tempo atrás?

Edward acariciou seu rosto.

— Diria que ele foi bobo de deixar uma mulher como você escapar.

— Foi por causa dele que fui eliminada da competição de equitação quando era adolescente — Bella confessou. — Percebi que estava só me usando e o rejeitei. Então ele espalhou boatos horríveis e os selecionadores decidiram que eu não era um bom exemplo.

— Acredito em você.

— Mesmo? Não tem ideia do quanto isso é bom. E aqui... — Ela olhou para a areia dourada que se estendia majestosamente ao redor deles. — Eu me sinto em casa.

— _Está_ em casa.

— Encontrei meu caminho no deserto. Tem razão quando diz que não é tudo igual. Que não é só areia. Sinto que meu lugar é aqui. Quero vir aqui todo ano. Olhar as estrelas e cavalgar pelas dunas. Quero contribuir com algo para o povo de Al-Rafid. Sou tratada como se fosse daqui. Para mim, esse é o lugar mais especial do planeta. Como também é para você.

— Para mim, o lugar mais especial do planeta é onde você está, _habibiti_ — Edward disse, abraçando-a. — E é aqui que tem que estar. Com meu povo, meus cavalos e, principalmente, comigo.

Com os olhos brilhando, Bella olhou para ele, deleitando-se com a sensação de ser amada pelo que era.

— Dignidade — ela disse, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. — Essa é minha regra Swan e vou viver para honrá-la, prometo.

— Dignidade é importante, contanto que não mude quem você é. Bella sorriu.

— Sou sua — ela sussurrou e fechou os olhos quando ele a beijou. — Sua para sempre.

 **Fim**


End file.
